Reinforcements, After Armageddon
by pinkcat4569
Summary: After the events of Armageddon the ARC's secrets are out. A new program is developed to train civilians to become spotters: people who report on the formation of anomalies and creature sightings and pass the information along. But is this a good idea?
1. Chapter 1: ARC Outreach

Title: Reinforcements, After Armageddon

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: T

Description: After the events of Armageddon the ARC's secrets are out. A new program is developed to train civilians to become spotters: people who report on the formation of anomalies and creature sightings and pass the information along. But is this a good idea?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, this is all for fun.

Author's Note: The idea for this installment of the After Armageddon series came from Julie Winchester. I may have gone in a different direction then she intended, but as she reminded me, it was just a suggestion.

I live in Tornado Alley in the USA. We have spotters who go out looking for storms that could form tornadoes. There are classes offered for volunteer spotters through colleges and weather services. We also have storm chasers, people who chase down tornadoes to film them. I think these people are insane whereas I see spotters as more cautious, wanting to alert people. In this story, the ARC spotters are based on tornado spotters. I may include some creature chasers too, people who are insane enough to chase down creatures. We'll see.

Ch.1 is Very Long. it's over 2500 words

Reinforcements, After Armageddon

Chapter 1: ARC Outreach

The team gathered in Ops. "Thank you for all assembling," said Lester. "I know you all have work to do so I'll make it brief. First of all, I want to thank you all for your devoted service. As you know, the anomalies have significantly died down, but they have not ceased."

"They won't cease, not completely," said Matt.

"Oh, thank you for sharing that futuristic Intel, Anderson. I, however, am not privy to events that fall after this millennium."

The others smirked.

"What time are you from anyway? You aren't from thousands of years in the future are you?" asked Connor

"Can't say, sorry."

"No, of course, not," continued Lester. "He can't give us anything useful, just annoying bits and pieces. Useless. Anyway, as I was saying, the anomalies have not ceased. I know you all are trying to adjust to life now that the anomalies and creatures are out in the open. I know the events of Armageddon pushed us all beyond our limits. You all performed exceptionally then. I know you will perform admirable. Now."

"Uh-oh," said Connor. "He's about to hit us with something."

"Temple's right," said Becker.

"Shame on you two," said Abby. "Don't be so paranoid. Right, Jess?"

Jess held a stack of papers. She didn't answer Abby, just frowned. Then she stepped forward and handed each team member a press release. After she gave one to Becker, she took a large step back.

Connor laughed. "Oh, God! She's afraid to be too close to Action Man! This can't be good."

Becker read out loud, "ARC Outreach, the newly formed, ARC-affiliated civilian outreach program. It is the first stop for citizens wanting to know more about the ARC, anomalies, and creatures."

Lester met Becker's stare. "Oh, good. Let's let them in the loop shall we?"

Jess giggled. "That's exactly what you said!"

"You aren't behind this…program?" asked Matt.

"No. I am not. I don't like blabbing our secrets," said Lester. "I was outvoted."

"ARC Outreach?" asked Abby.

"Keep reading," suggested Lester.

Abby read out loud, "ARC Outreach compiles, stores, and distributes information on anomalies and creatures. Civilians with questions and concerns regarding anomalies, creatures, and their own safety, can start their search for information at ARC Outreach."

"So it's like a library or database?" asked Jess.

"Something like that," said Lester. "I was hoping it would be only basic stuff. However, they seem to want levels of information from basic to more advance."

"This is a bad idea," said Becker.

"I agree," said Matt.

"There's more," said Lester.

He read, "In addition to educating and informing, ARC Outreach will also coordinate volunteers in the fields of computers, paleontology, animal biology, medicine, and etc. During an anomaly or creature incursion, Outreach becomes the community's link to the ARC and the place through which communication, information, and emergency resources are distributed.

"Volunteers?" asked Matt. "Volunteering in what way?"

"They better stay bloody far away from me," said Becker.

"No worries," said Connor. "They wouldn't let civilians that close to the ARC or our classified info."

Jess and Lester traded glances.

"The next part is the fun bit," said Lester. "Oh, Jess you may want to back further away from Becker. We all might want to keep our distance."

"Why?" asked Becker.

"Because, sweetie," said Jess to Becker, "you're about to explode."

He looked confused, but Lester motioned to the next part of the press release.

Becker read, "In addition ARC Outreach is the official branch for all ARC-affiliated observers training in Great Britain."

"Observer training?" asked Abby.

Becker had gone pale. "Please. Tell me please, that they aren't that dumb."

"Who?" asked Emily.

"The idiots who run this place," said Becker.

"Besides me, you mean?" asked Lester. Then he chuckled. "Yes, Becker, apparently they are precisely that dumb."

Matt began rubbing his temples. "What will these observers be observing?" asked Matt.

Becker groaned. "Us, Matt. They'll be observing us, getting in our way and distracting us from our jobs. So instead of us protecting them, the observers will become dinosaur chowder."

Connor chuckled.

"Let's try to keep that from happening," said Lester.

"They suggest that we bring ordinary citizens into the ARC? That would be incredibly foolish," said Emily.

"It would," agreed Becker.

"I agree," said Lester. "Again, I was overruled."

"What, exactly, do they want us to do?" asked Matt.

Lester sighed. "It's there in the bulletin," said Lester.

Matt read, "ARC-approved Observer Training Program: A program of trained civilian, volunteer observers. The purpose of this program is to arm the civilian population with information concerning anomalies and creatures. It is believed that education goes a long way to combat paranoia and panic," read Matt.

"That doesn't sound too unreasonable," said Connor.

"So far, maybe. Let's read further," said Matt. He read, "In no way should civilian observers be considered capable of dealing with anomalies or creatures on their own. They are not active members of the ARC and will not have clearance to enter the ARC. They are merely trained with basic anomaly and creature knowledge in order to survive an encounter and/or pass on effective information to ARC and local officials."

"That doesn't sound awful," said Abby. "There's logic to it. I mean, even with the ADD it still takes minutes, sometimes longer to get to the anomaly or incursion site. Lots of bad things can happen while we're in route."

"That was the argument, Miss Maitland," said Lester. "Yes, it sounds reasonable."

"Sounds," said Becker. He sighed. "I have no problem with an educated, informed public. What I have problems with are the over-zealous nuts who think they are smarter and more capable than the professionals."

Matt nodded. "This 'outreach' will give them justification to take matters into their own hands."

"I know. I agree," said Lester. "I argued until I was quite literally blue in the face."

"Maybe it won't be that bad," suggested Jess. "Listen to this," and she read, "Observers coordinate with local ARC branches and liaisons, which send the reports to the main ARC in London. They are an additional pair of eyes: locating phenomena, observing, and transmitting information as first-hand witnesses. They are human ADD's if you will."

"There is nothing outright awful in the wording of the press release," said Jess.

"There doesn't have to be," said Becker. "It isn't what they read, but what they interpret."

Matt nodded.

"True, "said Connor, "But this program could be useful," said Connor. "I mean, it works with tornadoes."

"Tornadoes don't rip you limb from limb," said Becker. "This is going to give people the impression that they can handle anomalies and creatures on their own. We agreed when we re-started the ARC that all active field personnel must be military."

"I know, I know," said Lester. "Again, I agree."

Emily said, "I understand your concern. However, I was not specifically trained to fight creatures and I did survive."

"You're the exception," said Matt.

"Is she?" asked Connor. Abby nodded. "Neither one of us was trained for this job."

"You are all examples of ordinary people rising to meet extraordinary demands," said Lester.

"But I don't think you want your neighborhood barista trying to contain a t-Rex instead of brewing cappuccino," said Becker.

Jess giggled and the others laughed.

"My point is that there are a lot of idiots out there, and they don't need a helping hand to get themselves in trouble. I swear to God if some well-meaning moron gets one of my men killed, I'll throw him through an anomaly!"

Lester nodded. "I made a similar argument," he said, "minus the threat of bodily harm, naturally."

"Well, some of the proposed Outreach plan makes sense," said Jess. "How about this bit?" she asked, reading, "Observers can help communities avoid panic and misinformation by being a link to other authorities including the ARC. They will call for calm, advice people to stay alert, and encourage others to 'let the ARC do their job." Jess looked up. "It sounds good."

"Yes, it _sounds_ that way, Jess," said Becker. "The problem is that people don't always follow the rules."

"To true, Captain," said Lester. "I argued to my superiors that this program was nothing but wishful, optimistic thinking."

"They didn't agree?" asked Matt.

"Since Miss Parker is handing out these press releases announcing the formation of this program, I would say, 'no."

"Wishful thinking," repeated Matt. "It sounds like it," he said, and then he read more. "Observers help the ARC in their mission to understand the anomalies. They provide important information that can be added to the ever-growing database being compiled concerning anomalies and creatures, past and present."

"You do not believe people will be sincere?" asked Emily.

"Some will, but even those are likely to find themselves out of their depth."

"In over their heads," said Jess. She sighed. "When…the future predators attacked me and Lester…I was sure I was going to die. I kept asking myself 'what had I gotten myself into."

The others looked at her in silence. Becker held out his hand. She took it, and he pulled her to his side. He kissed her head. "You're an exception too Jess. Yes, you were terrified, but you kept your head."

"And kept me alive until the others arrived," said Lester kindly.

Jess nodded. "But I…" she sighed. "I was surprised how deeply it affected me, being trapped. I…I'm not sure this is a good idea, now that I think about it…training civilians to be 'spotters."

"Spotters?" asked Emily.

Jess chuckled lightly. "Yeah. People who 'spot' a creature or anomaly and call in. I thought it sounded good at first. Anything that helps you guys," she said, looking up at Becker, "and keeps you a little safer, I'm definitely for. But what if people with good intentions get someone or several some ones killed?"

"That is the worry," said Lester. "It is not our decision, and unfortunately, it has been made. Now we are tasked with helping ARC Outreach work effectively."

"Us?" asked everyone.

"Surely they have someone else to run this program?" asked Abby.

"Oh, of course," said Lester. "We won't be running it. They just want our expertise."

"You've got to be bloody joking!" yelled Becker.

"We're way too busy," said Matt.

"Yeah, remember? We're the ones actually closing anomalies and containing creatures."

"Which is why, Captain, that we have been ordered to assist by giving lectures, answering questions, and finally," he took a deep breath, "assisting with in-the-field training."

"In the what?" asked Matt.

Becker didn't even reply. He was laughing in disbelief.

Lester answered by reading that section on the press release. "Through the military, in-the-field training classes are being offered directly by the ARC. Only military personnel are eligible."

"Well, that's not quite as dumb as throwing ordinary citizens into the field," said Connor.

"No, just a batch of military personnel unfamiliar with the ARC, anomalies and creatures," said Becker, "whose skill set, military experience, and psychology are totally unknown to us."

Matt snickered. "True."

Lester read on, "Space is extremely limited. Applicants are subjected to an invasive security check and required to sign nondisclosure forms. This program is on a trial basis and will be overseen by operatives of the ARC."

"Us," said Becker, snickering.

Lester continued, "Further acceptance into the ARC is in no way implied by an applicant's acceptance into a training class."

"Ok, that whole bit there is better," said Becker.

"You specifically mean the 'invasive security check,' don't you?" asked Connor. Becker smiled.

"It still seems a bit extreme," said Abby. "Do we really need untrained, non-ARC personnel that close to anomalies or creatures?"

Lester sighed. "Believe it or not, Miss Maitland, that is the issue they are trying to address. Since Armageddon a large part of the population have been subjected to anomalies and creatures. The government worries about the same issues Mr. Anderson and the Captain have been bringing up. They figure if we train the untrained, and give a specific skill set to those without skills, perhaps they will be able to survive in an emergency."

"I get that," said Matt. "But what Becker is concerned about is that people won't limit themselves to emergencies. They'll eventually put themselves into dangerous situations that they cannot survive."

"Exactly," said Becker.

Lester chuckled. "I do understand. My hands are tied. They are sold on this program, bottom line, "said Lester. He sighed again "They need support from the population, election time and all."

The rest of the team all snickered.

"How do they think they'll get reelected if their citizenry is eaten?" asked Becker.

Lester shrugged.

"So, we're in the advisor, training specialist roles, are we?" asked Matt.

Lester nodded. "Afraid so."

Jess began to giggle. "I hadn't read all the way through this," she said. "This part is so Lester." She read, "All data collected becomes property of the ARC whether the observer is on a volunteer basis or not. Failure to comply by ARC rules and regulations, even as a volunteer, will result in immediate expulsion and possibly a ban on future anomaly or creature related activities."

Abby chuckled. "You added that part didn't you?"

Lester smiled and nodded. "And the next. Read on Jess."

Jess read, "Any images of anomalies or creatures taken while in training, even as a volunteer, become ARC property. Images taken and data gathered by anyone, whether they are in ARC-sanctioned activities or not are subject to confiscation by the ARC and the British government."

The others laughed as Lester nodded smugly.

Jess kept reading, "Any money earned by violation of the rules will be confiscated, and in addition, heavy fines and prison time may result. The ARC, training programs and volunteer classes all fall under federal statutes. Even though the ARC is its own governing body, crimes against it will result in federal charges."

Lester chuckled. "If I know how to do anything, its look after my own interests. ARC Outreach may be forced upon us, but I refuse to have some new program squeeze the ARC out of existence."

The others all laughed.

"Well, there you have it. The latest change in our new lives," said Lester. They all groaned. "Buck up everyone. Besides, we'll start you off small. I believe the first test of Outreach will be soon, Miss Parker?"

Jess nodded. "I was contacted just before the press release was sent. I was grateful they allowed to me make the arrangements myself," she said. "I chose the place for our visit, and even compiled most of what you guys are going to say. I had a whole list of criteria that I had to follow, but I did most of it myself."

"So they were lenient?" asked Emily.

Jess nodded. "Pretty much. I guess they figure who knows our job better than us?"

"So, where are we going?" asked Abby.

Lester laughed. He looked at them with an evil grin.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Becker.

Lester chuckled. "Keep in mind, all of you, that Jess is not to blame," said Lester. "She is following orders and attempting to make a horrible situation easier for you all. Especially, you Captain."

"Oh, God," said Becker with a groan. "Now I really have a bad feeling."

Jess stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss. "It will be fine. I promise. I'll even come along."

"It's not too terrifying for you?" he asked.

Jess giggled and shook her head.

"See, that Action Man? Can't be too bad," said Connor.

"Would be better if Lester wasn't so giddy over it," said Matt.

Lester just smiled as he went to his office.

"Yeah. I have a bad feeling," said Becker.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2: The Visit

Much shorter: just over 1000 words. Next chapter is long again. Sorry.

Chapter Two: the Visit

"Why am I here?" asked Becker with frustration.

Connor and Abby chuckled.

"Not your core audience, Becker?" asked Abby, laughing.

Becker gave her his best death glare. "Jess, I'm going to scare the kids."

"Oh, no you won't sweetie," said Jess. "Don't worry about that."

"I think he meant it as a threat, Jess," said Connor.

Becker smirked.

"Don't you dare!" said Jess in a harsh whisper. "You behave yourself!"

The other three ARC members laughed.

"Why did Matt get a reprieve?" asked Becker.

"We don't need everyone," said Jess. "Lester wants to spread out our most experienced people. The ARC still has Matt and Emily should there be multiple anomalies or incursions."

"While we get stuck with our own bunch of beasts," said Becker.

"Stop that," said Jess. "Kids aren't that bad."

They sat in the front of a kindergarten class, waiting for their 'special visit' to begin.

"At least they gave us grown-up chairs," said Connor.

Abby laughed. "Imagine our Action Man in a little bitty kiddy chair." Connor laughed with her.

Becker did not.

"Actually, I made it a condition of us appearing," said Jess, giving Becker a smile. "Why start off on the wrong foot, right?"

"And Becker killing the teacher and maiming a few kids because his bum is stuck to a tiny chair would qualify as 'the wrong foot," said Connor.

Abby laughed loudly, quickly stifling it as some of the kids looked their way.

"I repeat, Jess. Why am I here?"

"Because Becker, we want the kids to think of ARC soldiers as friendly."

"They aren't friendly," said Abby and Connor in unison.

"I pride myself on it," said Becker.

Jess sighed. "I'm serious. It's a serious concern. During an incursion we want the kids to run to you guys, not away from you because they're scared."

"Of us? Jessica, faced with me or a t-Rex which one would you choose?"

"T-Rex, definitely," said Connor.

Abby giggled.

Becker scowled.

"In a crisis moment you never know how a child will react, and we're trying to decrease panic, remember?" asked Jess.

Becker was silent, but still scowling.

"Besides, sweetie, you said that you'd do anything to keep people safe."

"When did I say that? I'm sure I didn't mean speaking to six year-olds."

Abby kept chuckling. "This is turning out to be more entertaining them I expected."

"I know," agreed Connor.

"Do you want me to shoot you?"

"Funny. You're unarmed," said Connor. Then his eyes grew wide. "You are, aren't you?"

Becker smiled.

"Becker, you didn't!" cried Abby.

Jess stared unhappily at Becker. "No, he didn't. I frisked him, several times."

Becker smiled wider. "I enjoyed each time, too."

Jess shook her head. "Maybe I should have asked one of your lieutenants to come."

"Why didn't you?" he asked. "I could have made it an order. That would have cheered me up, actually, forcing an underling to attend kiddy school."

"You're the leader. You should be the one handling these training sessions."

All three of Jess' companions broke into laughter, again stifling it as the kids looked over. This time they got a mean glare from the teacher.

"Oh, God, Principal's office here we come," said Connor. The others giggled.

"It's Jess' fault," said Abby.

"How is it my fault?"

"You called this visit 'training," said Becker.

"Why is that funny?"

Connor shook his head. "Jess we're giving a 'stay away from yellow shimmering lights and anything that looks like it could eat you' lecture to young children. That isn't training."

"Too bad, too," said Becker. "I had a mental image of a tyke dressed like a commando, EMD drawn, extra firearms slung around his or her chest, chasing after dinosaurs and closing anomalies faster than Temple. For a moment, I was optimistic about our little lecture."

"That's disturbing, Becker," said Jess.

Abby laughed. "It is."

"And it's very you," said Connor to the Captain.

Becker smiled.

"Fine, maybe 'training' is a little much," said Jess. "This is more like public service. True, I asked Lester why speaking to primary schools would fall within the new ARC Outreach program, but all he said was, 'I objected.' He's not very helpful sometimes. So, we're stuck here, educating the young," babbled Jess.

"The very young," said Abby.

Becker growled. "Again, why am I here? I do not do public service. In fact, Lester likes me to stay away from the public."

"Yeah, too many civilians end up EMD'd after an encounter with Becker," said Abby. "It tends to be a downer on public relations."

"Exactly," said Becker. "Which is why I should leave. You guys can handle this: Connor is practically still a child; Abby's gentle, at least with animals, and these are the babies of the human species, after all; and then there's you, lovely little Jess who's always sweet."

Jess was tapping her toe impatiently and glaring at him, not exactly the picture of sweetness. "You want to leave? Go ahead," she said coolly.

Becker sighed. He noticed the looks Abby and Connor gave him. They were trying not to laugh.

"Stand your ground, Action Man," whispered Connor.

Becker didn't reply. He stared at Jess. Actually, they were having a staring match.

"Oh. They're playing chicken," said Connor, amused. "Who'll blink first?"

"Jess has him," said Abby. "He knows it."

Jess raised her eyebrow at Becker, and smiled sweetly, as she continued to tap out an 'I'm annoyed at you,' rhythm.

Becker kept staring at her.

Then after a few moments, he looked away.

"Told you! Jess has you whooped," said Connor laughing.

"Shut it, Temple," said Becker softly.

"Thank you for staying, baby," said Jess in a sweet, sugar-oozing voice. Then she wrapped her hand around his arm, and cuddled into his side.

Becker mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"No you definitely said something," said Abby, also amused.

"He said, 'you're welcome," answered Jess. She wore a sweet smile, but it was obvious to the other couple that she knew she won.

"Maybe we should add a creature to our talk," said Connor, "the Domesticated Action Man."

Becker glared while Abby and Connor laughed.

"Leave him alone," said Jess.

"Oops, we've woken up its companion, the Assertive Choco-nut."

At this, Jess had to laugh. Becker was still silently brooding. Then the teacher walked over.

"Oh, we're on," said Jess.

Becker held onto her hand. "Remember, no matter what happens, Jess. I love you."

Jess shook her head. "You aren't dying, Becker."

"That's what you think, honey."

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3: Talking with Tykes

2656 Words

Ch. 3: Talking with Tykes

"Class, we have a treat today: actual members of the ARC are here to speak with you."

The teacher introduced each of them, and the class clapped.

They stood for a few seconds, not knowing exactly what to say. They looked at each other. Then Connor stepped forward, and began to speak.

"Hey guys, um…so. Have…any of you seen an anomaly?"

The kids were quiet. Then one small little blond girl in pigtails raised her hand. Connor pointed to her.

"You mean those yellow light things?"

"Yes, um…we call them anomalies."

"Why?" asked the blond.

"Why? Because they aren't normal. That's what 'anomaly' means, something that deviates from the normal. See, they're actually little holes punched into time and space. Actually, we thought that they shouldn't be forming, but now we know that they're a natural occurrence, just…"

"Ahem." Becker cleared his throat.

"Right. Sorry," said Connor. "We call them anomalies because they're …weird."

"Like you," said a little black haired boy. The class laughed. Becker tried to stifle one.

"Jeremy," chided the teacher.

"No, he's right," said Becker. "Connor is weird."

The class laughed.

Another little girl, this one with dark hair raised her hand.

Connor called on her.

"Are you the guys who kill the creatures?"

"We try not to kill them," said Abby.

"I saw guys with great big laser guns," said a red-haired boy.

"Actually, they aren't lasers," said Connor. "They're a larger version of a tazer gun."

"What?"

"Um…a stun gun," said Connor.

"They put the animals to sleep for a bit, so we can take them away," said Abby.

"To where?" asked the blond pigtailed girl.

"We try to send them back to their own time, through the anomaly," said Abby. "Or we care for them in the ARC."

"Like Noah?"

Everyone laughed.

"I don't think God would want these creatures on the ARC," joked Becker.

"My dad says we should shoot all the creatures dead."

"Jeremy, right?" asked Becker. The kid nodded. "What do you think?"

"I think we should get them before they get us," said Jeremy.

Becker walked up to him, put his palm up and said, "Hi-five Jeremy."

"Becker!" cried Jess. "Don't encourage violence!"

"The creatures are mean," said another girl.

Several kids yelled "yeah!"

Abby smiled. "No. They aren't mean, or nice. They're animals. Yes, they are strange-looking, and some of them are big and scary. They make loud, frightening noises. Yes, some of them kill other living things, but they don't do it to mean. They do it to survive."

Connor added, "Yeah, dinosaurs can't throw a pizza in the microwave for lunch."

The kids all laughed.

Abby nodded. "He's right. Some of them have to hunt to eat. It's in their nature. And what about us? Human beings? Do we have to kill?"

The kids were quiet.

"Sometimes, we do," said Becker. "If it's the only way to protect a human life, then yeah, we kill it. " He glanced at Jess who looked at him doubtfully. He smiled back reassuringly. "But Abby is right; we don't always have to kill. Those cool ARC guns we have allow us to capture them alive without risking humans."

"What if we can take the creatures away from where we humans are, and let them live out their lives in their own time?" asked Abby. "Well, most of the time we can do that and it's important."

"Why?" asked a boy, wearing a Doctor Who shirt.

"We have to preserve time," said Connor.

"Why?" asked a girl with a One Direction shirt. Jess thought she was a bit young to be a fan of the boy band.

Becker smirked. "Go on Professor Temple; explain time lines and alternate realities."

Connor frowned. After a bit he said, "Have you guys ever stacked dominoes?"

Some of the kids nodded. "I don't suppose you have dominoes, do you?" he asked the teacher.

She smiled. "We do actually."

Connor took about twenty and set them up so one by one they would knock each other over. Then he told the kids to watch and he knocked over the first domino. One by one they all fell over.

The kids whooped and cheered. Connor smiled like a kid himself.

"Now that's the way they're supposed to go," he said. "Each one is knocked over. Now, what would happen if Jess went back in time," and he motioned for Jess to come over, "and took one of the dominoes?"

He took one in the middle and handed it to her. "Now, because she's traveled in time, no one knows there was once an extra domino. So the way the dominoes fell the first time would not be the same." Connor quickly set up and knocked over the dominos again. "See? This time only half the dominoes fell. Time, or in this case, the way the dominoes fell, changed."

The kids were all watching and thinking.

"If Jess really was a time traveler," said Connor, "we would not have seen the dominoes the way they fell the first time. We'd have no idea they're different. Are you with me?"

He looked over the children.

"They don't seem too confused," said Jess.

"No one's hitting his or her head on the desk," said Becker.

The kids laughed.

"Continue, Mr. Temple," said the teacher.

He smiled. "OK. Now imagine that these dominos aren't just dominos. Imagine that each one is a person, or an animal, or even a city. And let's pretend that each one falling down isn't just falling down. It's a life span."

"Huh?" asked the Dr. Who boy.

Becker snickered.

"Pretend that when we knock over this domino," said Connor pointing to one, "it isn't a domino but a dinosaur. Pretend that instead of knocking over it's the whole time it's alive: breathing, eating, sleeping, running…"

"Pooping."

The class broke out in laughs.

"Jeremy…" said the teacher.

Connor laughed. "He's right. That too. Now, because only half of the dominoes got to fall over, in our pretending that means only half the dinosaurs on this desk…"

"Tiny dinosaurs," said Jess.

The class laughed.

She blushed. "Oops. I didn't mean to say that out loud."

The class laughed more.

"It's fine Jess. Anyway," said Connor. "Only half of them: the imaginary, tiny dinosaurs got to live." The kids were quiet.

"The dominoes were changed because Jess took one. Now, imagine what would happen if we changed time for real, if we changed the lives of real dinosaurs, maybe even other animals. And us."

"Can that really happen?" asked Jeremy.

"Yes, it can. We know it can change."

"I thought you said we wouldn't even know it," said Jeremy. "So how do you know?"

Becker laughed. "I really like you Jeremy."

Connor laughed. "A friend of ours witnessed a change. He remembered it because he was inside the anomaly, and his memory wasn't changed with ours."

Jess spoke up. "It's like, because I'm the one who took the domino, I would have remembered how the dominoes fell the first time."

"Oh…timey wimey stuff," said the young Doctor Who fan. "Don't worry about it; it's just weird time stuff."

"Hi-five," said Connor, hi-fiving the boy.

His ARC mates all laughed at Connor, who just found a soul mate in Kindergarten.

"That's why we have to try not to change anything in the past, not even if creatures live or die. Unfortunately, we can't always help it. We have to hope we haven't messed things up to badly," said Connor.

More quiet.

"Ok, so how confused are you all?" asked Connor. No one answered.

"Actually, Conn," said Abby. "That wasn't too bad.

"No... I understood that," said Jess.

"Even I did," said Becker.

"Are you the dumb one?" asked Jeremy.

The teacher scolded him, and the others all laughed, including Becker. "Connor gets paid to think. I don't."

"You're a soldier," said Jeremy.

Becker nodded.

Jess walked over. "Yes, he's a soldier for the ARC, and if you see men and women dressed this way," and Jess pointed at Becker's uniform, "you should listen to them and do what they tell you. It's their job to keep you safe."

Becker nodded.

"Have you killed?" asked Jeremy.

Becker looked at the teacher questioningly.

"I think we all understand that sometimes, to keep us all safe, you sometimes have to use guns that do not just make the creatures sleep," said the teacher. "I believe we can handle it if you tell us the truth."

Becker nodded. "Yes. I've had to kill," he said, then he added, "creatures."

"What did you shoot?" asked Jeremy.

Becker shrugged. "A giganotosaurus, terror birds…now though, I use the non-killing guns. I kill a lot less."

He turned to see if Jess had that disapproving look again. She did not. She smiled.

"Cool! I want to be a soldier and work for the ARC," said Jeremy.

"Hi-five Jeremy," said Becker, hi-fiving him.

Jess saw an opportunity to make a point. "Captain Becker, do you like killing?" she asked.

Becker smiled at her. "No, I don't," he said. He turned to the kids. "It's not fun. It doesn't make me feel good to end a life."

"Even a Rex's?" asked Jeremy.

"Even a Rex's life. Like Abby said, it's just being a dinosaur," said Becker. "I don't like killing something for just being it."

"But sometimes you have to kill," said Abby, "to save other lives." She smiled at Becker. He smiled back.

"That's right. I'm glad that the new guns make it easier to save lives."

Jeremy nodded. "When I get big I'm going to work at the ARC and if a dinosaur comes at people with his teeth trying to eat someone, I'll shoot it and save the people!"

"Hi-five, Jeremy."

Jess giggled. "That's a noble plan, but maybe you won't have to shoot at all by the time you grow up."

"Yeah," said Connor. "Maybe I'll invent something that makes guns obsolete."

"Huh?"

"Oh…makes guns something we don't use anymore."

"Like maybe we can play a special music that puts them all to sleep," said the Doctor Who boy.

"You're going to be a scientist, aren't you?" asked Connor, "and like me, you'll make cool stuff."

"Yeah!" cried the boy.

"I want to be like you," said the girl with pigtails, pointing to Abby. "I want to take care of creatures."

Abby smiled. "That's right, we all have different jobs, but we all work at the ARC."

"What do you do?" asked the brown-haired girl to Jess.

"She keeps us all informed," said Becker. "When I'm hunting for creatures, she watches me on a special TV at the ARC. She tells me where to go to find the creatures."

"Cool!"

Jess blushed. "I can also see other things on other TVs at the ARC, things Becker can't see. Like, if there are people who need help on another floor of the building he's in. I tell him how to get to them and help."

"She also can see creatures and tell me that they're coming close to me," said Becker. "Every day, she saves lives. She's saved mine several times."

Jess blushed and smiled at him. He smiled back. "He's saved me a bunch of times too."

Then she took his hand and held it and they just stared into each other's eyes.

"Guys," whispered Connor. "Back to our world."

The kids giggled.

Jess and Becker suddenly woke out of their lovesick haze. They both blushed.

"Are you married?" asked the brunette girl.

Abby and Connor laughed. Becker and Jess turned pink.

"Uh…no," said Jess.

Becker offered helpfully, "We live together."

The teacher began coughing.

"Not exactly kindergarten appropriate," whispered Abby.

"Oh. Sorry," said Becker.

Jess laughed and shook her head. "The Captain meant to say, I think, that we care for each other very much."

"Yeah. That's what I meant," said Becker.

Connor shook his head, chuckling.

The girl with the One Direction shirt looked at Abby. "And are you married to him?" she asked, pointing to Connor.

Abby turned red. Connor laughed his face the same pink as Becker. "We're engaged. That means we're going to get married."

"When?"

Becker and Jess laughed. Connor and Abby blushed.

"Class, class!" cried the teacher, clapping. "Let's get back on subject."

Abby took over. "Now, what would you do if you saw a creature?"

"Oh, I know," said a little girl with short curly black hair. "I saw it in a video. You look like the lady from it."

"That's because she is that lady, stupid!"

"Kyle! Don't call people names," said the teacher.

"I was the lady in the video, and I don't think you're stupid," said Abby. "You have to ask questions to get answers."

The girl with short curly black hair stuck her tongue out at Kyle.

"Now, what should you do?"

"Be quiet," said the same girl.

"Right. What else?"

"Stay together, help each other," said another boy.

"Anything else?"

"Wait for the ARC guys to come," said Jeremy. "Do what they tell you. Hope you get to see them shoot it with the cool guns," he said with a smile.

Becker smiled, but didn't hi-five him, because Jess glared.

After a few seconds of Jess' disapproval, Becker added, "Look guys, it's my job to catch the creatures. It may seem cool to chase down beasts but it isn't. We get hurt doing our jobs. I want you all to promise us that you won't ever try to chase, pet or catch a creature, even if you're with someone who wants to... Promise?"

The kids all promised.

Jess couldn't contain how proud she was of Becker. Instead of snogging him like crazy in front of the class, she smiled nearly as bright as the sun.

"How do you know if an animal is from the nomly thing?"

Connor smiled. "Anomaly. That's a good question. I have a game called 'Name that Creature.' Let's play."

Connor brought out a bunch of large pictures. "I want you to tell me if it's a carnivore or herbivore."

The kids looked blank.

"Not college age, Temple," said Becker.

"Oh, right. Um. If you think this was a creature who liked to eat vegetation, you know grass, trees bananas then say herbiv…plant eaters. A carnivore would be a meat eater, eating other animals, birds, bugs…"

"Us," said Becker. Jess jabbed him. "They need to know! I'm sorry, Jess, Mrs. Grady, but if we have one lesson we have to teach them, it's that the anomalies and creatures are dangerous."

The teacher frowned. Jess glared at him. Connor and Abby, however, slowly nodded.

"We aren't soldiers," said Abby, "but because of what we do, we've had to learn to take care of ourselves. That's what we want to teach you. How to be smart and safe."

Becker nodded. "I should have asked this question as soon as we started. Who here is afraid of the creatures and the anomalies?"

The class was still.

Then Becker raised his hand.

Jess smiled and raised hers. Then Abby, Connor, half the class, the teacher and then the rest of the class all raised their hands.

"Good," said Becker. "Then no one here is dumb."

The class laughed.

"It's Ok to be scared," said Becker. "I'm scared all the time, so are my soldiers. That's why we train and prepare, and have help," he said, as he looked over at Abby, Connor and Jess. "Only someone who's dumb or crazy isn't scared."

Jess giggled.

"If you're scared you might be more careful," said Becker, "if you're careful…"

Jeremy finished for Becker, "Then you won't be a dino's lunch."

They all laughed.

"Right, Jeremy."

Becker looked over at the teacher, who still looked concerned, but nodded. "We all want to be safe, right?" she asked.

The class nodded.

"Can we play my dino game now?" wined Connor, making the kids giggle.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4: Evaluation

1867 Words

Chapter Four: Evaluation

Lester sat at his desk, staring at the team who'd been to Kindergarten.

"What exactly did you lot talk about?"

"Why?" asked Jess. "Did the teacher complain?"

"Not exactly," said Lester. "She was given a form to evaluate you. She made some…interesting comments about your speech topics."

"Uh-oh," said Connor.

"Lester, I just want you to know," said Jess, "that it's his fault!" and she pointed at her boyfriend.

Becker laughed. "That's what you get for sending a soldier."

"Oh, so you talked about killing on purpose, did you?" asked Lester. "Hoping to sabotage yourself so I wouldn't send you again?"

Becker shook his head with disgust. "You know, I didn't even consider that." He smiled.

"Becker!" yelled Jess. "You were too…informative with those poor kids."

"The kids are fine," said Connor. "Aren't they?"

"It appears so, though the teacher did express some concerns. She mentioned a discussion on 'timey wimey stuff.' That was yours, was it Connor?"

They laughed. Connor nodded.

"I'm so sorry," said Jess.

"And you, Miss Parker and the good Captain here, apparently were acting a bit 'too love struck.'

"We were not!" cried Jess, jumping out her seat and stomping her foot. "Any way, he's the one who announced to a bunch of six year-olds that we're living together!"

"We are."

"They didn't need to know that!" cried Jess.

"I don't think they needed to have a debate on the ethics of killing either, Captain," said Lester.

"That may be both Becker's and my fault," said Abby. "For the record though, I think we made it clear: humans come first."

"Safety comes first," said Jess. "Becker did a good job making sure his job wasn't glamorized."

"Thanks to you, Jess. You kept pulling us back on target," said Becker.

Abby nodded. "Jess was great."

Jess blushed. "They weren't bad. Even Becker."

"Thanks honey."

"I was fantastic," said Connor.

"You were confusing," said Becker.

"Not really," said Jess. "He made some very difficult concepts easy to explain."

"Yeah, but they're kids. Did they really need to think about time stuff?" asked Becker.

"How low did the teacher evaluate us?" asked Abby.

"Actually, she gave you high marks. Eventually. She commented that you might want to…edit. She thought you could delete some of the time remarks. Perhaps focus less on killing. She also feels that the concept of coupling should be left for later. Much later."

Becker and Connor chuckled. Jess was bright pink. Abby didn't seem to care one way or the other.

"In summation, she thinks the school visits should continue," said Lester. "She recommends more practice though and a tighter on-topic delivery."

"Did she fire any of us?" asked Jess.

"No. In fact, she said you and Miss Maitland had gentleness with the kids that she admired. She also said both of you kept on target. Connor…"

He moaned. "She didn't like my domino thing did she?"

"Dominos? She said nothing about dominos. She recommended that you read some child textbooks for pointers on explaining complex ideas to children."

Becker laughed. "Good idea."

"You, Captain, her evaluation of you surprised me."

"It did?" asked Becker.

"Hmm. She said you were the class favorite."

"No way!" cried Connor. "Fix! Of course they like Macho Man! It's not sexy to be the thinking one!"

"You may want to refrain from the adjective 'sexy' during future visits," said Lester.

Becker laughed.

Abby giggled. "Sorry, Connor," she said, "but Doctor Who boy loved you."

"He's cool. He's going to be a member of ARC, the next generation, I promise."

Jess giggled. "They liked you, baby!" she hugged Becker.

He didn't seem upset at all. "The kids were pretty cool. Smart."

"Really? You aren't bitter about being forced to spend time with the maturity-impaired?" asked Lester.

Abby laughed. "Maturity-impaired?"

"What else so accurately describes the youthful segment of our population?" asked Lester. "Anyway, the teacher said that despite her misgivings about the Captain's topics, he had the biggest impact. The boys especially seemed different."

"Oh, God! They were imaginarily shooting each other at recess, weren't they?" asked Connor.

"The opposite, actually. Boys who normally didn't play together were acting as a team, and supporting each other," said Lester.

Becker chuckled. "Cool."

"Indeed. They did pretend to shoot things, but the teacher added that care was given to quote, "take them alive, so time was not affected."

Connor chuckled. "That is cool. Hey, I think you're getting credit for some of my speech, Action Man."

Becker laughed.

"I can't believe I'm thinking this," said Lester, "but I'm rather sorry I missed it. It certainly sounds more interesting than the primary school lectures that I remember."

The team laughed.

"So…more school visits? Or no?" asked Jess.

"More," said Lester. "After we do some…refining."

Becker laughed. "I can do refined."

"You want to go back?" asked Jess.

"Seriously?" agreed Connor.

Becker shrugged. "They were cool. It wasn't that bad."

"Who are you? Where's my boyfriend?" asked Jess.

Becker laughed and kissed her.

"We can keep that out of our next visit, I think," said Lester. "You lot won't be going back to school right away. The chaps actually running ARC Outreach have been given the evaluation notes and they'll be creating a visit curriculum of sorts."

"Poor kids," said Connor. "It doesn't sound like the next visits will be as cool as ours."

Becker chuckled. "Boring but on topic."

"Precisely, Captain," said Lester. "Don't worry, though, ARC Outreach has other tasks for us to complete."

"Oh goody," said Jess.

Lester looked surprised. "I detect a note of sarcasm, Miss Parker."

She sighed. "I loved the kids," she said. "I just didn't realize how hard it would be to talk to them about what we do. I was a bit disturbed by the whole killing conversation and more disturbed when I realized that Becker was right: the kids needed to know how dangerous anomalies could be."

"It's a different world now," said Lester.

"I wish you'd stop saying that, but I also think that you're exactly right," said Jess.

Becker smirked. "She's really upset over the relationship thing."

"You made me very uncomfortable!"

"Sorry Jess."

"I don't know why you're making a big deal," said Connor. "You're the one who moved in with him."

"I'm not embarrassed about living with him. I'm embarrassed about sharing it with a roomful of little, impressionable kids. It's your fault, Becker!"

Becker laughed and smiled. "Let me make it up to you. Ice cream break?"

Jess looked at him. "With sprinkles?"

"And whip cream and chocolate syrup."

"How many scoops?"

"As many as you can eat, Jess."

She giggled, and ran into his arms. He laughed and kissed her as the others chuckled and their boss rolled his eyes.

"Let's go," said Jess, taking Becker's hand and leaving Lester's office.

"Now?" Lester asked as they left. "You're on duty! There's no bloody ice cream breaks during the work day!"

Abby and Connor laughed while Lester kept bellowing.

"Perfect! I wasn't done with the briefing," said Lester. "I have information about the next ARC Outreach assignment to pass on."

He pushed an intercom button. "If Captain Becker and Miss Parker are still in the building, I expect them to return at once to my office. I have a briefing they need to attend, and I would like to remind them that work comes before brain freeze. "

Connor laughed. "You know, I look forward to your little announcements, they brighten up the day."

"I'm sure you're being sarcastic, but thank you Connor," said Lester.

Abby chuckled. "We're here. Brief us."

Lester sighed. "Very well. We will be guest lecturing in a variety of beginner classes. They are for volunteers and will cover only the most basic information."

"Information about the anomalies?" asked Connor.

"Yes. For example, we've been asked to send an expert to explain, vaguely, how to read an anomaly detecting device."

"I take it that volunteers won't be using any ARC models?"

"No. Again, very basic. The new volunteer devices will only work for a short range and a short time. Here is a basic rundown of the approved content for this first volunteer class," said Lester.

Connor read, "How to read an ADD. How to recognize an anomaly as it forms. Basic creature identification: predators versus non-hostile, nonaggressive creatures. Hmm. I'm not too sure about the next bit," Connor said. "Basic first aid: treating victims in shock, performing basic life-saving maneuvers."

"You could do that, Conn," said Abby. "We got pretty good at treating injuries while we were in the Cretaceous."

Connor shook his head. "Now that we're back in this time period, I prefer to let the medics handle blood. Or let Becker, he's actually a pretty decent field medic."

"Part of the training," said Lester. "Which is why I wanted him here and not in an ice cream-induced haze with Miss Parker."

Abby and Connor laughed.

Abby read down the class list. "I think Jess would have to handle this one, 'How to report information in a concise, easy manner. Discussion of what kind of information is needed by the ARC."

"Yes. Curse Miss Parker's sweet cravings."

"Be nice, or you won't get any ice cream," said Jess, walking into the office with a tray of small bowls of sundaes.

"Thank you!" cried Abby, handing one to Connor. "Hmm."

"I…may revoke my curse," said Lester. He took a bowl and a spoonful. "Thank you. It was decent of you to think of the rest of us."

"Where's Becker?"

"Carrying in her giganotosaurus of a sundae," said Becker, carrying a large bowl full of ice cream.

"You're going to get sick," said Abby.

"Nah" said Jess. "Now…you wanted to brief us?"

"In…deed," said Lester through ice cream.

"The short story is we get to fill in a bunch of volunteers on basic stuff. Becker handles first aid, you communication," said Connor, licking whip cream off his spoon.

"Hmmoobem…" said Jess.

They all laughed. "Yes, she sounds like a communication expert," said Lester.

Jess sucked in the ice cream and wiped her face. "I said, 'no problem."

Becker looked over the class subject list. "It's not too bad. I don't see "How to get chased and ripped to shreds by a carnivore."

"As if they'd call it that," said Jess, making Connor spit ice cream.

"Lovely, Connor. Work on your manners before addressing the public, will you."

"Sure thing, Lester."

"Actually," said Becker, "this class list isn't dumb."

"Hooray," said Lester dryly. "I'm glad you approve. Seriously, I am. I don't feel like getting into a shouting match with you today."

"When does Anderson get to meet with the general population?" asked Becker. "He should get a turn."

Jess giggled. "Your idea of revenge?"

"No. I just want our populace to be dazzled with future boy's people skills."

Lester chuckled. "He does have them Captain. He is a leader."

"So am I."

Lester smiled. "Yes, but you have different styles."

Connor laughed. "Yeah, you're intimidating. He's mysterious."

"Too bad we aren't doing another school trip soon," said Becker. "I'd love to see Matt interact with the maturity-impaired."

Lester smiled. "He'll get his chance, don't worry."

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5: Basic Volunteers

1726 Words

Chapter Five: Basic Volunteers

Matt and Emily walked into the large, empty meeting room of a community center. Matt let out an uneasy breath. "I'm not sure about this," he said.

Emily nodded. "At least we are the first to arrive. We can scope the lay of the land, and suss out any possible hiding places. I do not wish to be ambushed."

Matt smirked. "We're meeting humans, remember?"

She met his gaze. "They can be the most dangerous adversaries."

He laughed. "Em, we're meeting ordinary citizens, not adversaries. They won't be trying to ambush us."

"Perhaps not, but I am frisking each one for weapons."

"Emily, these people are not like us. Their lives revolve around routine. Sure, they're on edge now, their lives are suddenly more precarious, but they don't live every second looking for anomalies or creatures. They certainly aren't armed." He then thought about that. "I hope."

"You are forgetting Armageddon and the uneasiness the people felt. Many were armed."

Matt sighed. "I know. I don't think any vigilantes will be coming to a basic volunteer class." The he frowned. "They might try the advanced classes though. Remind me to talk to Lester and Becker about that. We may need to be more alert in them."

Emily nodded. "Perhaps I am being over-prepared." She picked up some of the class materials. "It is too basic for anyone truly obsessed."

"Yeah." The he smiled and said softly. "Stay alert though, just in case."

She smiled. "Of course."

A few voices came from the hall, and their first two students arrived. It was a young man and an older man. "I'm Kevin," said the older man. "This is my son Dale."

"HI," said Matt.

"Good evening," said Emily.

They nodded. Dale, who was in his late teens or early twenties, couldn't help but stare at Emily. "I wasn't expecting someone like you," he said, smiling at her.

"I believe that I often surprise people. I am not quite what I appear."

"Oh? That sounds interesting," said the young man.

"Dale, stop it. We're here to learn," said his father.

"No worries," said Matt, shaking hands. "I'm Matt, this is Emily. We're with the ARC."

"You're our teacher?" asked Dale, in shock.

Emily nodded. "Do you have a concern with me as one of your instructors?"

"Oh, no ma'am," said Dale, practically drooling.

His father shook his head. "I apologize. He does this over every pretty young woman. I hope he grows out of it soon."

"Not completely, however," said Emily, "once he falls in love he should still have this ability concerning her."

Matt laughed. "That's good advice."

Kevin, the dad, laughed too. "Very true. I think I like you, uh…shall I call you Emily?"

"That is my name," she said.

Matt laughed. "We're informal."

Kevin nodded. Dale was still in shock, staring at Emily.

A few more people walked in and Matt and Emily waited until it looked like they had no more students coming.

"Hi. I'm Matt, this is Emily," he said the whole group. It was about twelve people. "We are from the ARC. We're new at this, neither one of us have any experience as educators. Why don't we start with introductions, and tell us why you came here today. It might help us to know what you expect to learn here."

Emily nodded.

An elderly man stood up. "I'm Ray Burr and this is my wife, Nancy. We saw quite a bit of activity during Armageddon around the little pub we own. Nancy's a bit nervous…"

"So are you, Ray dear," she said gently. "No need to pretend I was the only one scared out of my wits."

Matt laughed. "No need at all Mrs. Burr. We were all scared witless."

"Anyway," said Mr. Burr, "We thought being prepared might help us stay calm and keep our tickers from bursting at the same time."

Mrs. Burr shook her head. "I swear every time I saw those yellow lights I was sure was going to have a heart attack."

Matt laughed. "You're not alone Mrs. Burr.

"Nancy," she said with a smile. 'You're cute."

"Nancy…" chided her husband. "If you insist on flirting with him, I get to flirt with Miss Emily."

Matt and Emily both laughed.

"I would not mind if you did," said Emily. "I must caution you, however. I am in a relationship."

"Aw...Darn," said Dale. His dad rolled his eyes.

"Harmless flirting is acceptable, however," said Emily.

"Good," said Mr. Burr, "winking at Emily.

She laughed. "It is nice to meet you both."

Nancy smiled at her and winked at Matt.

He laughed. "OK. Next?"

A group of four men, older than Matt and Emily probably between thirty and forty years old, sat together. They wore suit pants and crisp dress shirts.

"Hi. I'm Alvin," said one. "These blokes with me are Bart, Reginald, and Hank. We represent the Carnaby business owners' group. Like the Burrs', our shops saw a lot of creature activity. We voted, as a group to do something about future attacks."

"Naturally, we didn't want to arm all the owners, but we thought we should learn how to pass on info and advise customers during an emergency. We also thought the ARC should teach us how they want us to help them."

Emily nodded. "That is very responsible."

Matt nodded. "Next?"

A fidgety, nervous woman around fifty years old stood up. "My name is Ruth. I…I'm alone. My husband's been gone for years, and my children refuse to move back…I have no one to look after me…so I…" she stopped to dry her eyes.

Emily reached out and took her hand. "You need no one else. You will defend yourself. If you cannot, you will send us word and we shall aid you."

Ruth smiled, but tears were still in her eyes.

"I too am on my own," said Emily. "I have…friends," she said, looking at Matt who smirked, "but I must look after myself. You will do as well as I have."

"Thank you," said Ruth weakly.

"You know," said Matt. "We should include that in our program, a Neighborhood Watch thing. During Armageddon, an elderly neighbor of a friend of ours was looked after by her whole neighborhood. They then looked after each other. It was spontaneous, but we should try to set them up all over."

"That's an excellent idea," said Mr. Burr. His wife had been writing and she now gave the paper to Ruth. "Those are our phone numbers, love," he said to her. "We've just started our own little watch group right here. You call us if you need help."

"Or are scared or need to talk," said Nancy Burr kindly.

Ruth began to cry, and then thanked them over and over. (Matt noticed later that the list had been circulated around, everyone adding their numbers and making copies for their own use.)

Introductions continued. Two younger men, but older than Dale, were next. "I'm Lewis this is my partner Oliver," said the taller, thinner of the two. "We need a hobby."

Matt's eyebrow went up. "Hobby?"

"We will not tolerate anyone who is not serious," said Emily, standing.

Matt gently laid his hand on her shoulder. "Our work is serious, you understand, and we're very busy and tired." He sighed. "Of course, you're welcome here, but we don't think of this class as something to 'dabble' in."

Lewis snorted and looked haughtily at Oliver. "That's what we get for trying to do it ourselves. Frankly Ollie was the one who wanted to give you lot a try. I think it would be better to hire a couple of you ARC people to protect us. You probably could use the money."

Emily was about to pounce. Matt, however, laughed. "Mate, I could use a goodnight's sleep more, or an uninterrupted meal."

"I would like to venture out on the town with you," said Emily "and not have our evening interrupted by work."

"Oh, it's you who's with her?" asked Dale. His father shushed him.

Lewis laughed.

"You're rude!" cried one of the final students. She and her friend were probably a bit older than Jess. They dressed the same: short, cute, and flirty. "If you don't want to be here, than stop wasting our time!"

Emily smiled. "I agree."

Lewis began to stand, when Oliver grabbed him and whispered in his ear. Lewis sighed. "I would rather leave. However, Ollie says we should see what you have to teach first." Ollie whispered more. Than Lewis added, "We didn't mean to….offend. We…apologize," said Lewis, but with a look on his face that looked anything but apologetic.

Emily looked at Matt. He shrugged. "We can throw them out later."

The others laughed, but Mr. Burr clapped and said, "I'll help."

The Jess' clones giggled. They both jumped up. "I'm Tory."

"I'm Lori."

"We're best friends."

"I just moved here, after the thing with the beasties and lights, my dad doesn't like me living here, he says London is Ground Zero now and that I'm not safe."

"So I told Lori, I said, we have to prove to him that we can take care of ourselves…"

"So we looked around and, oh my gosh! We had each found the same thing-your class!"

"It was so funny! We both saw the bulletin and…."

"We just laughed and laughed…"

"And I said you have to call your dad and tell him that we're taking this class and we'll be all safe and stuff."

"Totally."

They stood there, suddenly quiet, smiling. The room was shocked into silence.

Finally Matt said, "OK," with a large grin.

Emily was trying not to laugh. They could talk even faster than Jess.

"Well," began Matt. "If you all read the bulletin, than you know that this is very basic. We will be giving you each an ADD…"

"Anomaly…" began Tori.

"Detection…"continued Lori.

"Device," they finished together.

Matt's mouth dropped open.

"Would you two quit doing that?" asked Lewis. He then added, "Please."

"Sorry." (Tori)

"We're just…" (Lori)

"So excited!" (Both)

"That is a bit…annoying when..." said Mr. Burr.

"You talk like that," finished Mrs. Burr. Then she, Tori and Lori started laughing. "I did the same thing. Oops!"

They all laughed.

"Ok. Um, let's get on the topics, shall we?" asked Matt.

End of chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6: Class in Session

1699 Words

Chapter Six: Class in Session

"The ADD is the anomaly detection device," he said. "Now, this one is not the one we use. It is similar. It has a short range, but it will be strong enough to detect anomalies within your neighborhoods."

"Good," said Bart. "That's what we want."

"It also has a shorter life; you have to recharge it at least once a day."

"That often?" asked Lewis. "What's the good then?"

"The 'good,' Mr. Lewis," said Emily, "is that you will have an alert that warns you in enough time to take precautions."

"We'll have you work with these ADDs in a bit. I want you all familiarized enough to use them at home," said Matt.

"And if the thing alerts?" asked Ruth.

Matt smiled. "Yeah, that's the big 'if.' Another resource that ARC Outreach is setting up is a special emergency channel. You can access it on radio, computers, cell phones, even on some TVs. The channel is a hotline devoted to reporting anomalies and sending help. We strongly advise you to be sure you are certain it is a real anomaly."

"Our boss has informed us that there will be varying levels of penalties for repeated misuse of the channel," said Emily.

"They don't want false alarms," said Ray Burr.

"No. It's not just a nuisance," said Matt, "But we can't send men and equipment to a false address. Someone really needing help could not get it…and die."

For the first time, Lewis seemed interested. "That would not do."

Emily looked surprised. "No. It would not."

Lewis saw her surprise. "I may be…a snob," he said, "but I don't enjoy someone else's pain."

Emily nodded. "Good."

"Once a report is made, the ARC will confirm," said Matt.

"Won't that waste time?" asked one of the businessmen.

Emily smiled. "You do not know our coordinators. They can process much information and do it very quickly."

Matt laughed. "Yeah, very quickly. We have the best people. However, we can always be faster and more accurate. Plus, we're all a bit over-worked. If ordinary people like you can take some of the pressure off, we can do the hard parts better and still get some rest."

"Hard Parts?" asked Tori. "You mean like catching the beasties?"

"And closing the anomalies?" asked Lori

Mr. Burr snickered. "Are you two like Siamese twins? Are your sentences and questions joined together?"

Tori and Lori giggled in unison.

"I guess so," said Bart the businessman, laughing.

"OK. Let's all take a look at the ADDs," said Matt. Emily passed them out. "As you can see, they're pretty simple. First of all, you can't turn it on yourself. It only comes on if an anomaly is activated."

"Like a motion sensor," said Ruth.

"Exactly. This dial increases the volume. The ADD will blare rather loudly even at the lowest setting, but you can turn it up if you need. The speaker is here." He pointed at it. "On the top is the screen. It will flash red as the anomaly is detected. Now, tracking is a bit tricky on these small, basic models. Ours actually has a screen that shows the locations by block."

"Wow," said Alvin. "We assumed it was by district or section, streets at the smallest level, but by block?"

Matt smiled. "Yes. As I said, we're efficient. Our model though is quite large and requires much more power."

"It cannot be moved as easily, however," said Emily. "These portable versions have that advantage over the ARC ADD."

Everyone nodded.

"To read this baby, I'll demonstrate on this model that I can manipulate," said Matt. He switched the ADD on. "There's no anomaly. Promise." He smiled. "OK, see here, on the screen? These red lines indicate an anomaly in the immediate area."

He hit some buttons and the red lines vanished. "The lines are now gone. It does not mean the anomaly is gone, though. It only means that the immediate area is clear."

"The alarm will activate again, every few moments indicating that an anomaly alert is still active," said Emily.

"Right, but that is only the blaring sound and red flash. The lines only activate if you are within immediate distance of an activated anomaly. The red lines will reappear if you walk closer to the anomaly."

"Ooh, it's like the "hot or cold" game," said Tori.

"Psych! I was just thinking that," cried Lori. They began to giggle.

"Uh…ladies?"

"Sorry." They said together.

Matt smiled. "It's fine, and you're right. It is like the hot/cold game. The red lines mean you're getting closer to the anomaly or 'hot.' If there are no lines, then you're 'cold."

"But you remain within a larger, general area that is in proximity to the anomaly."

"Right, Emily. This is why the red flash and audio alarm stay on during the entire time you are in the general area of the anomaly. When these go off, you are clear completely. The red lines mean you are dangerously, intimately close."

He looked the class over. "Everyone understand?"

They nodded.

Matt smiled. "You can activate the ADD to see if it is working and charged. This small yellow indicator light will come on and signal this is charged and in working order. The device is designed to come on by itself, triggered by the anomaly."

"OK, guys, hit the top button."

They all did.

"Does everyone see a small yellow light?"

They all nodded.

"Good. They're working. Ok. Switch them off. Don't leave them on too long, it will drain the power. Charge it once a day by plugging it into any electrical outlet, it will take about half an hour to charge completely. The yellow light will flash when it needs recharging. "

Matt continued. "Another feature of these devices is that you can have an alternate battery power. Just switch the little lever by the yellow light to 'batt."

"Oh, that's nice," said Nancy.

"It is a safety design to ensure the device is always powered," said Emily.

"Right," said Matt, "but, we want you to get in the habit of charging it."

"How do we know the red light and alarm will come on?" asked Lewis.

Matt smiled. "It will. I guarantee it."

Lewis scoffed. "I'm sorry, but I require proof."

"Then wait until an anomaly forms in your vicinity," said Emily.

Lewis stared. "That's it? That's my assurance? No wonder this bloody class is free."

"You can always take a hike son," said Mr. Burr.

Matt chuckled. "What did you expect for a volunteer class?"

"Your ARC is supposed to be top of the line," said Lewis. "You're supposed to employ geniuses and top secret equipment. Where the hell are they?"

"In the ARC I imagine," said Nancy Burr, "with the experts and genuises, who must monitor them constantly."

Matt chuckled.

"They don't get to pawn it off on someone else," said Mr. Burr. "If you want that top equipment, maybe you should try to hire your own genius."

"Don't think I can't! I could hire a team of geniuses! I could own the ARC!"

Matt laughed. "Somehow I don't think a team of billionaires could meet our boss' price."

"And you would hire our experts for what purpose: to keep you safe?" asked Emily.

"Naturally."

"And what of the others?" she asked. "Would you leave Ruth, and Tori and Lori to defend themselves without expert aid?"

Lewis was silent.

"What of the shops?" she asked. "You would leave not only the owners but patrons alone and unprotected?"

"I wasn't speaking of anyone else," said Lewis.

"Yeah, we know," said Matt. "You seem a little preoccupied with your own safety. That's fine, but why volunteer then?"

Oliver leaned over and whispered in his ear. Lewis calmed immediately. "He sounds terribly snobbish when he panics," said Oliver, the first time he'd spoken. "He isn't really."

Lewis hung his head and nodded.

Matt smiled. "We all fear for ourselves. It's called survival. We don't have to just look after ourselves though. The purpose of ARC Outreach is to learn to defend ourselves and to help others be safe too. "

"Our best resource remains the ARC," continued Matt, "where the latest technology and the best trained people are assembled. We need them there, ready to disperse as needed. Let's leave them where they'll do the best good, huh?"

"And save the most people," said Lewis humbly. "I do apologize."

Ollie had his arm around his partner, and was smiling.

"We accept," said Emily.

"We do," said Ruth.

"Hmm," vocalized both Tori and Lori.

"OK. I think this concludes today's class. Next week I want you all to report back how the ADDs worked for you."

"Hopefully, they will have nothing to report," said Emily.

"Why?" asked Tori.

"Because," said Lori, rolling her eyes," Sorry, she can be thick sometimes. Tori, the ADDs will only work…"

"If there is anomaly close by," said Tor.

"That's right. See, she wakes up eventually."

Matt chuckled. "Right. We hope the ADDs won't go off."

"If they work," said Lewis.

"Yes," said Matt, shaking his head. He wasn't sure about this guy. "In the next sessions we'll have other personnel demonstrating thing s like information gathering and dispersal and also basic emergency medical practices. "

"Will you be present?" asked Dale of Emily.

"I am not sure yet."

Dale frowned. His dad laughed, and said, "You may be down an attendee as well then."

Matt laughed. "Don't blame him."

"We have other attractive operatives you know," said Emily. "Abby is very lovely."

"Abby, huh?" asked Dale.

Matt laughed. "A fiery, petite animal specialist who is blond and engaged."

"Darn."

"Jess will certainly be coming," said Emily, "and she is young like you."

"Really?" asked Dale.

Matt laughed and nodded. "She's a data specialist, even more petite, sweet and giggly, brightly adorned and brunette."

"Ooh…She sounds lovely," Dale said, smiling widely.

"And she's dating the head of ARC security who's a big, humorless, trigger-happy gun lover."

Dale turned white. "Um, that's a 'no' on Jess. Definitely," he said.

Everyone laughed.

"That's the quickest he's fallen in love and out again," said his father.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7: New Instructors

Chapter 7: New Instructors

Becker, Connor, and Jess sat in the meeting room of the Community Center, waiting for the volunteers to arrive for class.

First to arrive were the Burrs. "Hello. Where's Matt or Emily?" asked Nancy Burr.

"They were needed at the ARC," said Jess. "Hello. I'm Jess."

Mr. Burr giggled. "Oh, Dale is going to love you," he said.

"Dale, he's the bloke Matt warned you about, right, Jess?" asked Becker. He grimaced. "Young bloke with an eye for the ladies?"

The Burrs nodded.

"Charming," said Becker, looking at Jess.

She blushed but giggled.

"We understand you have a rather frightful boyfriend," said Mrs. Burr, looking at Becker.

Connor burst out laughing.

"I meant that Matt said he was…imposing," clarified Nancy. "And if he meant you, you are not frightful in appearance at all!"

Mr. Burr rolled his eyes. "Here she goes again, flirting with the young cubs."

Jess giggled.

Becker laughed. "Thank you, Ma'am, but in my work, frightful is a compliment."

Everyone laughed.

Next to arrive were the business men and Lewis and Oliver. They were all civil, introducing themselves politely.

Dale and his father Kevin were next. As expected, Dale's eyes bugged out when he saw Jess.

"You're gorgeous!"

Jess blushed. "Thank you."

Becker growled. "Dale, right?"

He nodded, taking in the opposing form of Becker. He then gulped nervously.

Becker smirked, "Would you like to learn about emergency first aid, Dale?"

Dale turned white.

"Becker! Back off!" cried Jess, pushing him away. She turned around to apologize to Dale, but the young man had retreated across the room.

Connor laughed. "Nice."

"Shame on you," said Jess.

Then Tori and Lori entered chatting and giggling.

"Damn! Matt was right," said Connor. "They are Jess clones!"

Becker smiled, looking over the young women. Jess jabbed his stomach. "Watch where you're looking."

Becker laughed, and kissed her head. "Just remind me which of you is my Jess."

"Oh, I will. No problem," she said, scowling.

A squeal and rapid movement of heels made it clear that the young women had seen the handsome Captain.

Becker pushed Jess slightly in front of him for protection.

"Hi! I'm Tori!"

"I'm Lori!"

The two girls giggled and smiled, batting their eyelashes at him.

Jess smiled calmly at them. "I'm Jess," she said sweetly. "This is Captain Becker, my boyfriend." To make sure the girls got the message, she placed a hand on his chest. Though she smiled, she stared very intently at the girls.

Becker stifled a laugh as Jess stared them down. They softly said hi then backed away from the couple.

"Who's going to need a field medic?" asked Becker with a laugh.

Jess blushed but pointed at him. "I'm watching you and them. Got it?"

"Oh, yes Ma'am," he said, "and I'm a little scared."

Jess laughed. "Sorry. I got a bit territorial."

"Oh, don't apologize," he said with a smirk. "I enjoyed it."

Connor was laughing. "It's been a while since I've seen a brawl. This could be an interesting night."

Jess frowned. "Stop it," she said, turning pink. "I don't intend to brawl."

"Too bad," said Connor.

The last to arrive was Ruth, who seemed disturbed that neither Emily nor Matt was present. "I expected at least one. They were our instructors."

"It's really fine," said Connor. "We know as much as they do."

Becker scoffed. "More, in some areas," he said with a smirk.

"But…I thought he was going to teach us more about the ADDs," Ruth said sadly.

"Useless, bloody devices. They didn't make any sound or movement," complained Lewis.

"That's good," said Becker. "Trust me; you don't want to see what comes after the alerts."

"Then how do we know you haven't given us anything but a silly-looking piece of junk?"

"Silly-looking? I designed them," said Connor. "I think I'm offended."

"Weren't you listening last time, Mate?" asked Ray Burr. "They explained why they wouldn't go off."

"Only a nutter would want an anomaly to form," said Reginald, one of the businessmen.

"Who are you calling a nutter?" asked Lewis, his voice rising to a shout.

"You, Mate," said Ray.

"Calm down, hun," said Nancy, his wife. "You don't need to raise your blood pressure."

"Lewis is…" began Tori.

"Being rude again," finished Lori.

"Please, everyone!" called Jess over the voices. "We're all civilized people! Now, please, let's be calm."

Everyone nodded, being quiet and taking their seats.

Becker smiled at Jess.

She turned to Ruth, and in a much softer voice, she said, "Matt didn't need to be here tonight. Neither did Emily. We are the experts in the fields we'll be discussing. As far as the ADDs, I'm the field coordinator. I'm the one who monitors the ADD and receives the anomaly alerts as they occur. I then direct the team. I know the ADD devices very well."

"So do I," said Connor. "I invented them."

"You did?" asked Lori.

"You must be very smart," said Tori.

Connor blushed. "Actually, I…am." He smiled.

The girls giggled.

"We should probably mention that Connor is engaged," said Becker. "To a kick-boxer."

The girls stopped giggling.

"That's misleading," said Jess. "Abby's a sweetie."

"If you're not trying to steal her man," said Becker.

The girls turned white.

"He's joking," said Jess. "Besides, acknowledging that Connor is a genius is not stealing."

"Oh, no," said Tori.

"In no way," said Lori.

Becker laughed.

"If we could get back to the reason we're here," said Jess, glaring at Becker. She sighed, and turned back to the class. "Now, the reason the ADDs were quiet is that there were no anomalies in any of your areas," said Jess.

"And that's really, really good," said Connor. "Gave us the night off at least."

Becker smiled. "True. Besides, no anomalies mean you all get to live longer."

"If, of course, these toys work," Lewis snidely, "and you aren't selling us a load of bull."

"Bull?" asked Connor, dumbfounded. "You've seen the stuff that's gone on the last several months, haven't you, Mate?"

Becker chuckled. "Some people never want to believe," he said. He looked at Lewis. "You must be the bloke who gave Matt so much fun last time."

"I see I made an impression," said Lewis, smiling smugly.

Becker chuckled. "Yeah. You do that a lot, make bad impressions?"

Lewis looked offended.

"Please! We have a lot to go over," said Jess. "Now, about the ADDs. Your models are very basic. There's nothing really to do unless one of the ADDs goes off."

"They aren't even remotely as sophisticated as ours in the ARC," grumbled Connor. "That's why Matt, instead of me, handled the ADD overview. They're that basic."

"Then…are they of any use?" asked Kevin.

"Of course," said Jess. "They give you peace of mind. If you are in danger of a nearby anomaly, they'll alert you. And I'm afraid that is a very real possibility. They can pop up anywhere."

"She's right," said Connor. "Just because I said they were basic, it doesn't mean they aren't useful. Take water: it's as basic as can be but we can't survive without it."

Jess smiled. "You're brilliant," she whispered.

Connor smiled.

Becker growled. "I'm watching you too," he said to her.

Connor rolled his eyes. "Great, we get to add jealous to your adjectives, Action Man."

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8: Connor in Charge

959 Words

Chapter 8: Connor in Charge

She giggled. "OK. Now…where should we start the class?"

"The creature files!" cried Connor. He ran over and grabbed a large box, promptly dumping it on the floor. Papers and creature pictures scattered.

Lewis snickered. "Amateurs."

Jess ran over, clicking her heels, and helped Connor pick them up.

"How many did you bring?" asked Becker. "We're supposed to keep everything 'basic,' remember?"

Jess giggled as she picked up the papers. "Ever hear of computer files?" she joked.

Connor laughed. "I like these pictures, besides they need to be big so everyone can see, and I thought I may need a few notes on each one."

They picked up the pictures and files, the other ladies helping.

"Those are a lot of creatures to learn," said Mr. Burr.

Connor nodded. "Well…you want to be prepared."

"I think I'm a bit scared," said Tori.

"I'm bad at remembering things," said Lori.

Jess frowned. "Remember what that kindergarten teacher said, Connor? You need to edit."

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot."

"Maybe just an overview," said Ruth. "Some way to tell truly dangerous creatures from the less harmful ones."

"Yeah, right," said Connor. "I should concentrate on distinguishing the differences between carnivores and herbivores, uh, that is, between meat-eating and plant-eating."

"Carnivores are built for speed, often standing upright on two legs," said Becker. "They also have teeth made for ripping flesh and grinding bone. Herbivores get larger, partly because they have to eat so much vegetation. They aren't as slow and lumbering as a lot of scientists thought, but they are slower than carnivores and often walk on four legs."

Jess and Connor stared at the Captain. Then Connor cried out, "Action Man listens to me!"

Becker chuckled, shaking his head. "Connor, yes, occasionally you spew good information to know."

Connor smiled. "I'm touched."

"Yeah, we know," said Becker. "By insanity."

"Ok. Carnivores." Said Connor. He rummaged around in his pictures. "The most successful predators are built like Becker said for speed and power to take down prey. Their jaws and teeth are made for tearing apart prey."

"I said that."

"Yes, thank you, Becker. Now, carnivorous dinosaurs did tend to be bipedal."

"Two legs."

"Becker! I'm teaching now!"

Becker laughed.

"As we move to the mammalian carnivores we see that they are more bulky, run on four legs, and are built to ambush. These will include Smilodons…"

"Cats," said Jess.

"Hyenadons and Dire Wolves…"

"Wolf or dog-like in appearance," said Becker.

Connor frowned at his colleagues. Jess giggled and covered her mouth. Becker just smiled.

"We also have carnivorous insects, crocodilians, bird-like dinosaurs as in the pteradons, and so on."

"Confusing," said Jess, in sing-song.

"Shut up," sang Connor back. "The thing these all have in common is that they will have some sort of attack strategy or quality. If we look at herbivores, which don't eat prey, we'll find that they're more defensive in nature and in how they're built."

He showed dinosaurs like the brachiosaurus. He then showed prehistoric versions of deer, horses, and other creatures. "See how there are similarities to animals of today? They tend to have more bulk as a defense, or less bulk and long, fast legs to run away. They may be like sloths or koalas who take to high trees. I know this is really basic info. The truth is you may not know if a creature is aggressive or not."

"It's best to keep your distance," said Becker, "and not panic."

"Yes, thank you Becker," said Connor. "Try to stay calm. Sudden movements will likely cause a predator to charge or a less aggressive creature to flee. It's best to use your head and act slowly and cautiously."

"Don't try to chase it, even if you know it isn't aggressive," said Becker. "We want to contain all creatures."

"And you can help us by keeping aware of the creature's location," said Jess.

"Yeah, and by not causing it to run into other, maybe more populated areas," said Becker.

"What about firearms?" asked Lewis.

Becker sighed. He knew this guy was trouble. "We have the best, top of the line, advanced weaponry."

"That's what I'm talking about," said Lewis, smiling.

"Which you will never touch," said Becker.

"How dare you, you…grunt!"

Becker smiled. "I'm qualified on the weapons. I know how to take them apart, how to re-charge, how to care for them, and how to aim. I have almost as many hours in weapon safety as I have in actively firing. How much experience do you have?"

Lewis narrowed his eyes. "What good can we do if we can't defend ourselves?"

"You don't need to be armed to protect yourself. You need to be alert, informed. You need to get on a phone or other device and call us in."

"We're trained, Mate," said Connor.

Lewis laughed derisively. "I feel so much better."

"I tell you what. You want to be armed? Fine. Enlist."

Lewis jumped from his seat, staring defiantly at Becker.

Connor stifled a laugh. "You might not like your boss though," he said, winking at Becker, who grinned.

Jess bit her nails nervously.

Oliver pulled Lewis back down.

Becker sighed. "You aren't ready to fight. You're here to be observers. Some of the ARC brass thinks we can use your help."

"You don't?" asked Ruth.

"I think you should stay as far away from anomalies and creatures as you can."

Ruth nodded.

"But…" said Becker, "if you are put in their paths, then yes, you should be taught how to survive till help comes."

"Right," said Bart, the business man.

"True," agreed Ray Burr, "and that's why we're here."

"Good," said Becker, staring at Lewis.

Lewis stared back but remained quiet.

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9: Communicating with Volunteers

1166 Words, this chapter

Chapter Nine: Communicating with Volunteers

"Jess, why don't we move to your specialty?" asked Becker.

She smiled. "Yay!" she cried, hopping around. Cheerfully she gathered her teaching supplies.

"She's so happy," said Tori.

"I like happy people," said Lori.

Jess smiled. "I'm so excited," she said.

Becker chuckled, smiled, and shook his head.

Jess cleared her throat, and took a deep, calming breath. "Now, ARC Outreach has the potential to be most successful in passing along information," she said. "Sure, we have the ADD monitors. We can mobilize and get to the anomaly very quickly. It still, however, takes time. You can help."

She picked up a box, and walked around the students, handing each on a device. "These PDAs have a word processor, database technology, wifi, and phone.

"Where did you get the money for these?" asked Becker.

She smiled. "I also handle requisition forms. We want the information fast, don't we? We also need to set the volunteers up with the best tech."

"I think I like you," said Lewis.

She smiled. Becker eyed him. She shook her head. "These babies will help you record and store the information you come across. You can take excellent pictures with them. You can type your observations on the word processor. Then, use this same gadget to contact us either through phone or internet. "

"Outreach is set up, right now, for you to contact a special ARC branch set up at the local government level. They will then evaluate the information you have and pass it on. If it is crucial it will come straight to us. Maybe even to me."

"How will they evaluate it?" asked Ruth.

"We're still working out the snags," said Jess, "but for now, it will be based on the amount and quality of the evidence you send: pictures, detailed sightings, how specific the location address is, that kind of stuff. That's why I'm pushing for volunteers to be equipped with good tech."

She smiled brightly.

Jess held up an identical pda. "To help us evaluate and track Outreach information, each volunteer is assigned an identification number."

"Why?" asked Lewis. "To keep tabs?"

Becker rolled his eyes. "Why would anyone want tabs on you?"

Lori and Tori broke into giggles. Even Oliver laughed.

Jess said, "No, no. Nothing like that. We want this program, ARC Outreach, to work. With id numbers, you're easily distinguishable. That one little number will tell anyone you contact that you've been through an ARC volunteer program. Plus, should we need to follow up on your information, we have you already identified."

"Providing you're special enough to care about," said Becker.

More laughs.

"Actually, Becker has a point. The evaluation of this program will be how well you do: how good the information is you pass on, how useful it is to us, and if it makes a difference in our work. It is also an evaluation of us. Did we teach you anything or did we just waste all of our time?"

Lewis snickered.

"The kind of information we want," said Jess, putting down the ADD, "starts with basic stuff but it's very important."

Becker looked at her and she nodded. He stood up. "Where's the anomaly? What came through? Are there any civilians around? How many and where? Does anyone need medical attention? If so, is it life threatening?"

Jess smiled. "Lives and safety is priority."

"Always," said Becker. "We need specifics; it saves time and people. If you see an anomaly pay attention. Where exactly is it?"

Jess spoke, "We want city and town names, street names, names and descriptions of buildings. You need to tell us exactly where on the property it is. Give us reference points, like, 'the anomaly is directly across from a pond,' or "creature is on the third floor, in the fifth office on the left.' Be concise, descriptive, and accurate."

Jess looked to Becker. He nodded.

"Is the anomaly still open?" asked Becker. "Did the glow of the lights look strong? Was the anomaly fading in any way? Did it actually go away and then come back?"

"Record this information, in detail, on your pda. Don't rely on your memory," Jess said. "Let's move on to creatures."

"Did you see a creature yourself?" asked Becker. "If you're reporting information given to you from someone else, take the person's name for verification. How many creatures can you physically count? If you're sending in an estimate, make that clear."

Connor spoke up. "Describe it as clearly as you can. How big was it in comparison to sizes of things you know? Was it as big as a human? Was it a comparable size to a dog, cat, or horse? How did it walk? Was it walking on two legs or four?"

"Did it jump?" he asked, "or crawl or fly? What was its behavior? Did it growl? Did it seem nervous, maybe sniffing about or looking for danger? Did it eat vegetation? Behavior is one way we can id a predator from an herbivore," said Connor. "You may not know what the behavior means, but the experts might."

"You're job is to pass information on," said Jess. "You need to make it as clear and accurate as you can. Don't draw conclusions or guess. Simply report what you observe."

The students nodded.

"That's pretty clear," said Mr. Burr.

The businessman agreed.

"I can do all that," said Lori.

"Me too," said Tori.

Jess smiled. "We're still developing the program," said Jess. "Hopefully we'll learn how to all work together."

Becker and Connor nodded.

"Do we get to keep these things?" asked Dale, playing with the pda.

"I'm afraid not," said Jess. "Remember, anything you report to us, or any pictures become property of the ARC and the government. You'll have to turn in those pdas every so often so we can take the data."

"And if we choose not to turn them in?" asked Lewis.

"We'll come and take them," said Becker.

Lewis laughed.

"He's not joking, Mate," said Connor.

Becker shook his head.

"And I'd believe him," said Connor. "For one thing, he's gotten fairly good at creature transportation. I wouldn't doubt his ability to confiscate a phone."

Becker laughed. "Thanks for the support."

"Any time."

Jess giggled. "We can also remotely activate and deactivate them and access, remove, or erase any information held on them."

"Really?" asked Becker.

Jess and Connor both nodded.

"Wow," said Becker. "My turn to be in awe."

Connor smirked smugly.

"So, if you don't want to turn them in," said Jess, "We can sort of do it for you." She smiled.

The students looked at each other. "You guys are really powerful, aren't you?" asked Kevin, Dale's dad.

Becker and Connor chuckled. Jess clarified, "The ARC has power."

The class was quiet.

Suddenly Becker clapped. "Let's learn how to fix some basic wounds," he said, then he smirked at Lewis, "And yes, I know how to inflict each one."

End of Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10: Becker the Field Medic

1666 Words, this chapter

Chapter Ten: Becker the Field Medic 

Jess rolled her eyes. "Becker, behave!"

He laughed. "All fake wounds today, promise." He took several small kits out of a large box. He walked around throwing each one either on the desk, or in Lewis and Dale's case, at them.

Jess growled to show her displeasure, but Becker just turned and smiled.

"First aid kits," said Becker. "Inside are bandages of various sizes, antiseptic, burn cream, general antibiotic, aspirin, tape, etc. Then there are more advanced items: tourniquets, heavier antiseptics and antibiotics for creature bites, bug repellant, adrenaline," and he looked at Jess.

She smiled.

"Dinosaur repellent?" asked Lewis.

"If there was such a thing," said Connor, "We geniuses would have cooked it up and included it. Sorry. No."

Becker laughed. "Also in these kits are other things that we've discovered come in very handy, like salt."

"Ordinary table salt?" asked Mrs. Burr.

"Yeah, I don't go into the field without it," said Becker.

Jess groaned. "Don't remind me."

"We're missing some data, I think," said businessman Alvin.

"Therocephalian bite," said Connor.

"What's a …Theroc….?" Asked Dale.

"A very nasty predator whose bite is poisonous," said Becker. "I only survived because of Matt's quick thinking."

"He poured salt in the wound, literally," said Connor.

"I thought…I was so scared," said Jess.

Becker looked at her and smiled sadly.

"Should we know what a Theroc… looks like?" asked Tori.

"I don't like how it sounds," said Lori.

"No," said Connor. "That's just one of a million creatures who could kill you."

"Oh, charming," said Lewis.

"Too much information," said Jess. "Connor, you were warned to edit."

"I know. I know."

"Look, you aren't going to know how to combat every injury. No one does. Let's just prepare you for the things you're most likely to run into," said Becker. He turned to Connor. "Mate, you've just been bitten by a smilodon."

"I have? Oh, Ok," he said.

Becker motioned him out in front of the desks so everyone could see. "Well?" he asked Connor, who just stood there. "Fall down!"

"Oh. Right. Sorry," he said and then Connor, ever the ham, fell to the floor, grasping his chest. "Oh! He got me!" he mock yelled. "And where the hell were you?" he demanded of his Action Man.

Becker chuckled. "Jess needed mouth to mouth resuscitation."

"Becker! First those kindergartners, and now them!" she cried pointing to the class.

"What kindergartners?" asked Mrs. Burr.

"What did you lot do to a bunch of innocent kids?' asked Lewis, actually showing some humor.

"Can I practice mouth to mouth with her?" asked Dale.

"No!" cried Becker, scowling at him. Jess blushed.

"If we're doing mouth to mouth," said Lori.

"I volunteer!" cried Tori.

"To help the Captain!" they both cried.

Jess stared daggers at them. "We won't be practicing that, however, if we were, the Captain has a partner. Thank you."

Becker chuckled. "Jealous, Jess?"

She stomped her foot. "No."

"Uh...guys? I'm bleeding to death over here," said Connor.

"Right," said Becker. "We're teaching. First, stop the bleeding. You may have to apply a tourniquet, but you should only do this if the amount of blood is substantial." He showed a quick tourniquet.

"If it doesn't appear to need a tourniquet, just clean the wound with antiseptic, then bandage it, and contact medical services as soon as possible."

Becker bandaged Connor's leg.

"Nice. The captain does good field dressings," said Connor.

Becker sighed. "Yeah, and Connor gives me lots of practice."

Connor frowned. "Not that much."

Jess spoke up. "Again, give specific and clear information. The medics need to know where you are. Describe the wound as best you can. If there is bleeding, unconsciousness, shallow breathing, anything at all that is abnormal; they need to know. You need to answer their questions and do what they advise. Remain calm."

"Do we try to id the creature?" asked Nancy Burr.

"No. Only ARC staff identifies creatures," said Connor. "It's too important. Pass along anything you observed, like it moved on four legs, appeared cat-like but didn't have saber-teeth; its head had a snout. This may indicate it's a hyenadon and not a cat creature."

"Specify what type of injury," said Jess, "bite, scratch from a claw, head wound, and so on."

The class nodded.

Becker nodded. "Also, don't move the wounded. Try to keep them still and quiet, in case the creature is still around."

"And if it is, what do we do?" asked Ruth. "We can't…leave the wounded. Can we?"

Becker sighed. "That's a really tough call. I don't want to get to graphic or frighten you, but predators will hone in on blood."

A shiver ran through the women in class.

"You are not under any obligation to risk your life," said Becker.

"Most people, even if hurt wouldn't ask you to," said Connor. "I know, believe me."

"To some of us it is morally reprehensible to leave," said Becker, "but the truth is you'll just be providing the predator another body. If you can, try to keep the wounded hidden. Try to distract the creature in some way if you can safely. I'm sorry, but only you can make the call to stay or leave."

"Have you…had to leave someone behind?" asked Tori.

"Yeah," said Becker.

"Did they make it?" asked Lewis.

"Sometimes," said Becker simply. He expected Lewis to say something snide, but he didn't.

"Becker's stayed back before. Once he led predators off. He saved the rest of us," said Connor. "We thought he was dead."

Tori and Lori exchanged glances, and then looked at Becker. Jess noticed the look: they were about to swoon.

Becker looked back at bandaged Connor. "OK, you'll live."

Connor smiled. "Thanks, Doc."

The class was quiet again. "There are sure a lot of…dangerous things," said Kevin.

Becker nodded. "There are. Like I said, you won't know what comes through the anomaly. Stay as far away as possible."

"But you can still help," said Jess. "You can do a lot of good by just letting us know what you see."

"And when and where," said Connor.

"But do us a favor and don't give us more people to save by trying to be heroic," said Becker.

Everyone nodded.

Jess looked at their solemn, white faces. "We've scared you."

They all nodded, some of them with snickers.

"I'm sorry."

It was Ruth who spoke. "These things are coming through, whether we know it or not. I want to know."

Everyone agreed.

Becker smiled. "Then you guys aren't as dumb as I thought you were for volunteering. I didn't know what the hell I was getting into."

"You mean when you joined the ARC?" asked Connor, "Or tonight?"

Becker said, "Both."

The class laughed.

"The first aid kits contain manuals with basic first aid techniques. They're fairly simple to understand," said Becker. "I'll show you a few more bandaging techniques, and then I guess we'll call it quits for the night."

The class agreed.

"Who wants to have a possible broken arm?" asked Becker.

Tori and Lori both bounced in their seats crying "Me!"

"Maybe I better," said Ruth, winking at Jess.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Come on up, Ruth," said Becker.

He had her sit on a desk so everyone could see. She held her arm still as he began to bandage it.

"Now, it might not be broken, but we want to isolate it and keep it from further damage until you can get to a medic. If there's swelling or an obvious deformity, if the patient can't move the limb, or if there is intense pain, all of these could be symptoms of a fracture. Better to bandage it for protection, just in case."

He finished it. "All done."

"I'll live too?" asked Ruth, smiling.

Becker laughed. "Full recovery." He gently undid the bandage.

"One more injury that you should take care of in an emergency: broken ribs."

Lori and Tori began to bounce.

"I thought I'd ask Lewis," said Becker.

Lewis laughed. "Have an urge to hurt me?"

"Not at all, but I have wanted to wrap your up mouth."

Oliver laughed loudly, as did the others. Even Lewis had to grin.

He sat on a desk as Becker gestured. "Symptoms that may indicate the ribs are broken are a difficulty in breathing, pain, and a sensitivity to touch."

Becker began wrapping. He smirked as he said, "Bandaging broken ribs requires wrapping the area tightly..."

Lewis gasped.

"…which may cause discomfort," said Becker with a cheeky grin.

"Thank you for…the warning," said Lewis, gasping for air.

The class laughed.

"He's enjoying this a bit, isn't he?" asked Connor.

"He is," said Jess, frowning. "Don't overdo it, Captain."

He glanced over at her and smiled. "It's actually very important to wrap them tightly, in fact, we tape them."

"Oh, really," said Lewis. "Must you?"

Becker laughed. "I'm not taping it," he said. "But you would put the tape here and here. Ok, you may have to repeat this process if it takes a while to get help."

Lewis groaned. "Done?"

"The patient may not like it, but it is necessary. Ok, Lewis, you're healed." Becker undid the wrappings, and Lewis breathed deeply.

"That was not pleasant."

"Good," said Becker.

Lewis stared at Becker, but had a slight grin.

"Are you finished with the torture for tonight?" Jess asked.

Becker nodded.

"OK. Class dismissed. Thanks for coming," she said.

They watched everyone leave and then packed up. "That was more fun than I expected," said Becker.

"Because you're a sadist."

"No, Jess, actually I'm not. I do not enjoy pain," said Becker. "Inflicting a small amount on an arrogant chucklehead, though…"

Connor laughed. "He did deserve it."

"That's what I thought," said Becker.

"You are both bad. No ice cream for you two."

"So we're not stopping on the way home?" asked Becker.

Jess smiled. "Oh, we're stopping. I said no ice cream for you guys."

The guys laughed.

End of Chapter Ten


	11. Chapter 11: Follow the Anomaly

1343 Words, this chapter

Chapter Eleven: Follow the Anomaly

Jess was at the ADD, trading flirty looks with the handsome security captain seated not far from her.

"No, I don't think I will," said Lester, speaking into his phone as he crossed Ops. "Oh, you doubt my commitment to the Outreach program, do you? Yes, I have been rather lax, only supplying my best people, secret data files, and complex technology."

He covered his phone, as he said to Jess, "Do I look like Father Christmas? What made you think there was a snowball chance in hell that I'd OK bloody top of the line cell phones to people not in my employ! You're fired!"

Jess giggled.

"Again?" asked Becker. "How many does that make?"

Jess held up both hands and flashed her fingers to indicate a double digit number. Becker laughed.

"The bloody gall of some people!" cried Lester. "First they shove this nonsense on me, and now they want me to lead a class!"

"You? What could you teach them?"

"Miss Parker, you're already on bloody thin ice. It won't take much for me to shove you in."

Becker laughed. "Someone's in trouble."

"Those medical kits weren't cheap either, Captain! Why do you people insist on giving gifts to students? Just bloody stand in front of them and talk!"

"Is that what teaching is?" asked Becker.

"Yes, Captain."

"Then you'll be superb," said Jess.

Lester stared at her. "I would be, wouldn't I?"

"You could deliver your message in person."

"What message, Jess?" asked Lester.

"That the ARC owns everything, even the air you breathe while you are in Outreach sessions," said Becker.

Jess giggled.

"Oh, that message. Yes, I do need to make sure no guttersnipes try to profit from of our secrets. Very well, perhaps I'll reconsider instructing a class," said Lester.

Jess and Becker were still laughing as the anomaly alert went off.

"Oh. Perfect!" cried Becker, running to Jess' side.

"These readings are…funky."

"Funky?'

"They're really strong, but then they aren't, and in a few seconds they are again. Funky," said Jess.

"Where?'

"West End," she said. "At a pub."

"Right," said Becker. "Matt, do you copy?"

"We're on our way to the cars," said Matt in his comm. "Meet you there."

They drove toward the pub.

"Hold everything!" cried Jess, over comms.

"What's wrong?" asked Becker.

"We almost crashed, that's what's wrong," said Matt. "Jess, you yelled in my ear!"

"Sorry. The funk factor just doubled. The anomaly isn't at the pub."

"It faded?" asked Connor.

"No. The readings are still strong, they've just jumped locations."

"Excuse me?" asked Connor

"I'm not kidding. The readings just stopped at the pub, and popped up down the street, at the exact same moment."

"Maybe they're two different anomalies."

"With the exact same readings? Not only that," said Jess. "The one down the street has the same weird behavior: strong in strength, weak, strong. It's really weird."

"Heading to the new location, Jess."

"I copy. Weird."

In about ten minutes, they arrived.

"Guess what?" asked Jess. "It's not there."

"You're joking."

"Nope. It disappeared from the ADD, and popped up further down the road."

"What in the hell?" asked Matt.

"Plus, I've got a visual conformation of the strange readings. ARC Outreach just contacted me. The owners from the pub followed the anomaly to the second location, a theater. They are now at the third location."

"How did they track it?" asked Connor.

Jess giggled. "They have portable ADD devices, given to them by Matt. The pub owners are Ray and Nancy Burr."

"From class?" asked Connor.

"Yep. The ids match," said Jess.

"OK, Jess. We're heading to the new, new address," said Matt.

"Third time's the charm."

"Let's hope."

They traveled down the road. "I see the anomaly," said Abby.

"There stand the Burrs," said Emily. "It is indeed them."

The couple greeted the team enthusiastically. "It's been playing 'follow the leader with us," said Ray, smiling.

"Has anything come through?" asked Becker.

"At any of the locations?" clarified Abby.

The Burrs shook their heads. "Not that we're aware. We had view of it the whole time it was in our pub. Nothing there," said Ray.

"We followed the red lines on the ADD to the theater. We figure we only missed a few seconds of visual contact," said Nancy. "We could see the anomaly within half a block from our place."

"Then it vanished right before our eyes," said Ray. "We ran again, following it right to here. Good thing it's outside a restaurant. I'm a might peckish after that chase."

They all laughed.

"I talked to the restaurant owner," said Nancy. "He saw it form, and he said nothing came through. He's sure of it."

Matt smiled. "Good work. You saved us some time. We'd have to search this location, and your pub. We'll just conduct a search around the theater to be sure."

"Glad to help. If you don't need us…" he said, trailing off, and gesturing to the restaurant.

"Go get something to eat," said Matt, chuckling.

"Nice to see you all," said Nancy, following her husband.

Connor closed the anomaly. "Jess, I want you to keep monitoring this closely."

"Yeah, it may not be done playing," she said.

"I'll post two guards in case," said Becker. "Do I have your Ok to give them portable ADDs?"

Matt nodded. "I think we lost the Burrs, so yeah, we need replacement chasers."

Becker chuckled and nodded.

"Jess, you copy all that?"

"Yes, Matt, and there have been no reports of creature activity."

"Good, but we're heading to the theatre to make sure."

"Understood. I hope it stays quiet."

"So do we," said Matt.

About half an hour later, the ARC teams returned. "Well that was interesting," said Jess.

"I don't know what was going on," said Connor. "I'll have to study the readings and see."

Matt shrugged. "Maybe it was just a weird anomaly, you know, like some people are just weird."

"Why did you smile at me when you said that?" asked Connor. Matt laughed.

Connor leaned up against a wall, looking over the portable ADD.

"You'll figure it out," said Abby. "If there's anything to figure out."

He nodded. Abby scooted closer. She rubbed her foot and leg against his.

Emily smiled. "I am glad we have nothing to do," she said.

Matt collapsed into a chair. "Not me. I like don't like sitting around with nothing to do.

Emily smirked and sat on his lap. "Perhaps you could…find something to occupy your time with."

Becker walked over to Jess at the ADD. "I don't like wild goose chases," grumbled Becker. "Especially when the instigator is some brainless yellow light."

Jess giggled. 'I'll take it. Everyone returned unharmed." She then got up and tippy toed to his lips. After a sweet, slow kiss she said, "especially you."

He smiled, and said, "Well, when you put it like that…" and he bent down to kiss her again.

"There are entirely too many couples in this room," said Lester. He walked by Matt and Emily first. They were still sharing one chair. "That's a workplace accident waiting to happen," he grumbled.

Then his path led him past Connor and Abby. "Yuck. If you must play footsie, do it under a desk, would you?"

Finally, he walked past the ADD. "And here is my head of security wiping the lipstick off my field coordinator, with his mouth, of course. Charming. Who knew it was so hazardous just leaving work? In the future, would you all couple somewhere else, please? I have no other path to and from my office."

He continued grumbling as he left the floor.

They all chuckled.

"So, if the boss is leaving, does that mean we can leave for the day?" asked Connor.

"Is shift over?" asked Abby.

Becker shrugged. "Don't care. Jess, grab your stuff. We're out of here."

She chuckled, nodded her head, and quickly got her things. "Bye!" she cried, as she left Ops, hand in hand with Becker.

End of Chapter Eleven


	12. Chapter 12: Lester Has Class

2691 Words, this chapter

Author's Note: Another long chapter, nearly 2700 words, but I'm setting up for something. Sorry.

Chapter Twelve: Lester Has Class

"I regret this decision," said Lester.

"I know. That's the third time you've said," Abby replied.

"Why did I let Miss Parker and the others talk me into this?"

"You're greedy, that's why."

"I beg your pardon, Miss Maitland?"

Abby laughed. "You wanted to personally warn the Outreach volunteers not to try to profit off ARC secrets, remember?"

"Oh. Yes. I no longer regret the decision. Thank you," said Lester.

Abby laughed.

"Hi!" called Jess, skipping across the classroom in green and white dotted pumps.

"What the devil are you doing here?" asked Lester.

"We came to mock you," said Becker, strolling in behind his bubbly girlfriend.

"We did not! I wanted to watch Lester teach."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't need my underlings to heckle me, thank you."

Jess became very serious. "I won't heckle you. I promise."

"But I will," said Becker, smirking. "I promise."

Abby laughed out loud. "The others didn't come?"

"Oh good lord, just what I need, a full house."

Becker laughed. "Connor and Matt wanted to come but Emily talked them out of it."

"Actually she threatened them."

"Good woman, that Merchant."

Abby and Jess laughed. Becker, however, was more interested in Lester's teaching supplies.

"I beg your pardon!" said Lester indignantly. "Get your nose out of there."

"I just wanted to see how a distinguished member of government shares his wisdom," said Becker.

"No. You're snooping. Go away," said Lester.

Jess giggled. "You sure have a lot of papers. What are they all?"

"My gift to the volunteers," said Lester, pulling out a few papers. "This is an appropriate handout, not expensive cell phones and overpriced bandages."

"They were pdas, actually," said Jess.

"My kits were loaded with life-saving supplies, Lester, not just Mickey Mouse plasters."

Abby laughed. "So what are the proper handouts?"

Lester smiled. "Legal papers detailing the offenses and punishments under the new emergency legislation that Armageddon made necessary."

"Legal papers?" asked Jess. "Seriously?"

Lester nodded. "No one must make off with technological secrets, pictures, data, equipment, or creatures, Miss Parker. I dare say, if they could figure out how, the little blighters would steal the anomalies."

"Is it a good practice for the instructor to refer to his pupils as 'little blighters?" asked Becker.

"I meant the public, in general," said Lester.

"Oh, good, that's not offensive at all," said Becker.

"You said you'd behave," said Jess to him.

"I lied."

"And you believed him, Jess?"

Becker smirked. "I also kissed her afterward."

Lester groaned.

"It was a really good kiss," said Jess.

"Please can I have a respite from coupling for one evening? That's why I made Miss Maitland come without Temple."

"We'll try to cut down on the mush," said Jess, "but it's impossible for me to stop cold turkey."

Abby laughed.

Lester groaned. "I'll try to push through it then," he said.

Jess gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder. "What else you got?" she asked, looking into the paper pile.

"Disclaimers asserting that the ARC is not liable for injuries or damage incurred by volunteers of ARC Outreach. Forms requiring their signatures asserting that any equipment given during class," and he grimaced at Jess and Becker, "remains the property of the ARC. Anyone retaining equipment is a thief."

Becker laughed. "Nice language, it will make them feel very good about volunteering for us, I'm sure."

"Stow it Captain."

The ladies laughed.

"We're here!" cried two high-strung, cheerful voices.

"Good lord! What are those?" asked Lester seeing two Jess-like young ladies, complete with short skirts, high heels, and cheery dispositions.

"Those are the Jess clones," whispered Becker.

Jess grimaced at him. "You promised you'd stop calling them that!" she loudly whispered back.

"Sorry."

"Hmm. Hi Tori. Hi Lori," said Jess.

"Those are their names?" asked Lester.

Becker laughed.

"You're kidding," whispered Abby.

Becker shook his head no.

"How are you today Jess?" asked Tori. "You look…"

"Cute! I love that skirt!" finished Lori.

Jess smiled. "Thank you. You both look stylish. Nice jacket Tori. I want those shoes Lori."

All three of them giggled alike.

"I'm terrified," said Lester.

Becker laughed.

"Hello, Captain," said the two students, trying to sound sultry.

"Ladies. How are you?"

"We're fine!" cried Tori.

"Are we learning more first aid?" asked Lori.

"If you need help…" began Tori.

"I volunteer," cried Lori with enthusiasm.

"No, I do!"cried Tori.

"Sorry," said Becker. "No first aid. I'm not teaching, just here to watch."

"You can sit next to me," said Tori, grabbing his left arm.

"No, sit with me," said Lori, grabbing the right.

Jess cleared her throat. "Wow. That's quite a choice, Captain."

Abby chuckled. "Isn't it, though?"

Becker quickly shook free. "Thanks, both of you, but I think Jess and I will sit in the back, so we don't distract the instructors," he said, winking at Lester, who rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to sit with me?" asked Jess.

Becker shook his head, chuckling. "Yes, I'm sure."

She smiled. "Just checking."

"Why not help me," said Abby, "and stay out of trouble, Captain?"

"Excellent. Help Abby."

"Yes, sweetheart," said Becker. Within a few moments Becker was passing around creature behavior pamphlets and grumbling. "I'm sure glad I have my Captain's stripes. After all, this is such an important job."

Abby rolled her eyes.

"You're right, Becker,' said Tori, running over. "It's too demeaning for…

"Such a manly man," said Lori.

The girls took the papers and passed them out.

Becker shrugged and smirked at Abby, who looked displeased. "What? They want to do it. They're just being helpful. Plus, they do have a point."

"What? That you're a manly man?"

Becker smiled cheekily.

Abby rolled her eyes. Becker wasn't encouraging them, or overly flirting, but the girls didn't seem to notice or care.

"You're clueless," Abby said softly to him. "They're trying to win you over."

"What? Both of them? What are they going to do, share me? Although, that might turn some people on…"

"Becker!" Abby cried, kicking him.

"Joking. Jess has all of me wrapped around her often chocolate-coated finger. No sharing."

Abby laughed.

Then they heard Jess' laughter. They looked over to see Dale sitting beside Jess and making her giggle.

"Speaking of clueless…" said Abby.

"Relax, Abby," said Becker. "You know how friendly Jess is. She's just gabbing and laughing, nothing else. Believe me; if I thought it was more, he'd be dead."

Abby shook her head. "I love that you trust each other, and I know you're right, but Dale, not to mention the giggle twins are being a little too…"

"What?"

Abby shrugged. "They remind me of a predator, circling around a juicy lunch, using what nature gave them to overpower it. In their case: flirting, giggling, and persuasion."

"I can't wait to tell Jess you're worried. First she'll say, "Awe,' then she'll burst out laughing. Honestly, Abby, Jess and I are good."

Abby sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just over sensitive."

"OK. Let me ease your nerves."

"How?"

Becker smirked. "I'll go scare the hell out of Dale."

"Becker!"

Abby couldn't stop him, and Becker snuck over, stood behind Dale and said threateningly, "You're in my seat."

Dale nearly fell out of the chair. "C...C...Captain," he said nervously. "I…didn't realize you were here."

"Obviously."

"Becker! We were just talking. That's all."

"Really? Is talk all you want from Jess, Dale?"

Dale had been pale, but now the color went back into his cheeks. "I'll be leaving. Dad's calling me."

"I don't hear Kevin, do you Jess?" asked Becker as Dale darted away.

Jess pulled Becker down to the seat beside her. 'You…Behave! Now!"

Becker smirked. "Sorry. Abby was worried. She thought you were falling for Dale's charms and I was being double teamed by the clone…uh, young ladies."

"She didn't!"

"Yeah. It's kind of sweet,' said Becker.

"It is not! It's insulting."

Becker laughed. "Women. I swear you're almost as hard to decipher as prehistoric creatures."

"Thank you?"

Becker laughed. Jess giggled, reached over and stroked his cheek. "I love you, dummy."

"I know, and Abby's the dummy, not me," said Becker.

She giggled and kissed him.

Abby smiled. Three pairs of eyes staring at the couple did not.

Ruth, the businessmen, and Lewis and Oliver arrived, quietly saying hello and taking seats. Then the Burrs arrived.

The class greeted them with applause.

Ray bowed, while Nancy looked embarrassed. "Stop it," she said. "We were just in the right place at the right time."

"You were smashing!" cried Dale. "Was it a letdown, though, that were no creatures?"

"Dale," said Kevin. "Son, I hope you remember that the anomalies and creatures are dangerous. This isn't a thrill ride or computer game."

"I know, I know," said Dale, looking enviously at Becker, sitting beside Jess, who held his hand.

"You two did a very good job," said Becker.

"I know! You were so impressive! The way you reported the information, and interviewed the restaurant crowd, well done!" said Jess.

Dale stared at her. Her voice and smile were even prettier with the notes of excitement in them. Dale imagined Jess calling him impressive, and smiling at him in way that she didn't smile for anyone else. Not even Becker.

"I doubted this whole Outreach thing," said Becker, "but you saved us time. If there had been creatures, you could have saved lives."

"Nothing impresses him more than someone who saves a life," said Jess.

Neither Tori nor Lori took their eyes from Becker. They were thinking about Becker, in the same way Dale was thinking about Jess. If only they could impress their ARC crushes.

While the three youngest volunteers had been daydreaming, Lester had begun the class.

Lester cleared his throat. "Good evening. I am James Lester. I run the ARC, that Aladdin's lamp of adventure, technology, scientific knowledge, and a heaping helping of terror."

Becker scoffed, while Jess and Abby stifled laughs. "However, within that lamp are treasures that must not leave its safety."

"Is he for real?" asked Becker.

Jess shushed him.

"I am no evil genie, however, powerful I may in fact be."

A few laughs escaped from Abby, and Lester sneered at her.

"As I was saying, I have prepared a comprehensive warning. The first few pages are reminders that any pictures or data belong to and will remain within the ARC. All…gadgets," he said, frowning at Becker and Jess, "also belong to us and will be returned."

"The pages that follow require your signatures. You agree to abide by these rules and policies, and in return, I agree not to imprison, fine, deport, or ruin you."

"Ease up, a bit," said Abby.

"I know! You're scaring me, and I already signed my life away," said Jess.

Becker just laughed. "They say that I'm intimidating."

Lester smiled at that. "Now, no panic, no dread, just do as we command or you will suffer. Thank you."

The ARC members burst out laughing. The students looked around at each other, like they weren't sure if Lester was joking or not.

"There's that Lester charm we love," said Becker.

Jess giggled. "It isn't as catastrophic as it sounds. The ARC needs to protect its secrets…"

"And all of you," said Becker. "We really want you to understand what you're getting into."

Tori and Lori smiled.

"Plus, Lester isn't as horrible as he seems," said Jess.

"I am too. Don't listen to her."

The ARC members laughed.

"Have you all," asked Ray Burr, "signed these?"

"Not the ones that are labeled ARC Outreach," said Abby, "but yeah, we've signed similar ones."

"Worse ones," said Becker.

"Really?" asked Ruth.

Jess, Abby, and Becker nodded. "That's no reason to agree to sign something," said Becker.

"Yes, don't sigh, if you're unsure," said Jess.

"What the devil are you lot doing?" asked Lester. "Are you here to assist me or stab me in the back?"

The three employees chuckled.

"I confess that I am a bit nervous," said Ruth, "but you are the ones who saved us all during Armageddon." She signed.

Lewis signed too. "It might be fun to try challenging these in court."

Lester studied him. "Yes, it might."

"Oh god!" said Jess. "I knew Lewis reminded me a bit of someone."

"He has hints of Lewis," said Becker. "Lester is more pompous and less of an outright ass."

Lewis laughed. "Thank you Captain."

"Who are you calling pompous, you rank and file civil servant?"

The whole class laughed.

One by one they all signed.

"Thank you," said Lester. "I meant the volunteers, by the way, not you three former employees."

"There he goes, firing us again," said Abby.

"I think I'm at about twenty firings, now," said Jess.

"You're boss is…charming dears," said Nancy Burr with a smirk.

Lester ignored them. "I will now turn the class over to Miss Maitland, our resident creature expert."

Abby went over basic animal behavior, explaining it and giving tips to avoid injury. "You're all bored," she said abruptly.

The class shook awake.

"I've put you all to sleep!"

"No dear," said Ruth. "It's just…this is similar to what Mr. Connor spoke about."

Abby sighed, and glared at Lester. "I told you. You just had to drag me along so I could make a fool of myself. You should have taught by yourself."

"You would have had me come alone. How could you suggest something so cruel? After all we've been through Miss Maitland."

Becker laughed.

"Truth be told, the information was similar," said Lester. "I apologize."

"You do?" asked Abby.

Jess and Becker burst out laughing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean you can't apologize. I just…You're usually so…confident."

"She means pompous."

"Captain. Shut up," said Lester.

Becker laughed. "I'm really enjoying this class." Jess giggled.

"I'm sorry, everyone," said Abby. "My specialties sometimes overlap with my fiancées."

"You're engaged to Mr. Temple?" asked Ruth.

"That's right. They told me about you," said Dale. "You are pretty. Is everyone at the ARC hooked up?"

Lester groaned. "It seems that way."

Abby laughed. "Well…I guess we're done."

"Yes, we might as well adjourn," said Lester. He through his papers together, packed up, and said Goodnight. Then he left.

"That was fast," said Becker.

"He doesn't like to dawdle," said Jess.

"Well, I guess this is it," said Becker. "This is our last Outreach class, isn't it?"

"What?" cried Tori, Lori, and Dale in horror.

Jess smiled compassionately. "Yes. Sorry. We were informed today that the next sessions will be run by ARC Outreach itself."

"Oh, that's too bad," said Ruth. "I've enjoyed your teachings."

The Burrs nodded.

"Let me guess, you're all crushed that you won't be seeing me again?" asked Lewis with a smirk.

"I'm personally devastated," said Becker, smirking back.

"I hope you've all learned a lot," said Jess. "Take care."

Becker nodded. "Promise us that you will all be careful."

Each class member smiled, and nodded.

"Promise me you'll be careful. All of you," said Becker.

"We will," said Oliver.

"I'll remember everything," said Ruth. "Please, say goodbye to Connor, Emily and Matt."

"We will," said Abby.

Jess noticed that Dale was sullen.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded slowly. "I'll miss you, Jess."

"Me too," said Jess, with a sweet smile.

Tori and Lori were in tears, staring at the Captain.

"We'll never see you again?" asked Lori, sniffling.

"Just turn on a computer," said Mr. Burr, chuckling. Jess laughed and nodded.

Tori cried too. "I'll miss you."

"Me too," said Lori.

Becker saw Jess frown, but he remained a gentleman. "It was a pleasure meeting you ladies."

"You two take care," he said.

They nodded.

Jess smiled and sighed with relief.

"So, if we continue to get strange anomalies," said Mr. Burr, "will we end up a star like the Captain?"

The group laughed.

"I can take the competition," said Becker.

The class remained for a while, chatting with each other.

Tori, Lori, and Dale were doing more than talking. They were in cahoots, hatching a plan to keep in touch with the ARC and make impressions on certain ARC members.

End of Chapter Twelve


	13. Chapter 13: Complications

2368 Words, this chapter

Chapter Thirteen: Complications

"The anomaly is…in Carnaby."

"We might meet some volunteers again tonight," said Becker.

"I hope they're as attentive as Ray and Nancy were," said Matt. "They were impressive."

"In Carnaby, it would be Alvin or the other business owners," said Jess. "I wonder. If we help save their stores they might be so grateful that they'll give us a discount." She winked.

"Alvin owns a health food store," said Abby. "Are you in to that?" She smirked, she knew Jess was not.

As expected, Jess made a face.

Becker laughed. "Reginald has a sports store, that could be helpful," he said.

Again, Jess made a face. "No, thank you. I was trying to make cheerful, happy chatter and you both ruined it!"

Becker and Abby laughed.

"I'm sure they're sorry," said Connor. "Shame on you guys, mocking her favorite past time." He walked behind Jess' chair, and put his hands protectively on her shoulders. He bent down and whispered, "You will let us know if the anomaly turns up in Bart's comic shop, right?"

Jess giggled. "I have you covered, Conn."

"Thanks Jess."

The others laughed. "Where is it, Jess?"

"No details yet. The readings are in a back alley, across from a row of shops. No sightings yet."

"CCTV?"

Jess made a face. "Not too good, you'd think all parts of a shopping district would have excellent lighting. I can't make out too much. The anomaly is rather weak right now, and its light is not helping me see through the shadows."

"Keep us posted," said Matt. "Let's head out."

"Be careful."

"Always," said Becker, pausing to kiss her.

They ran out of Ops.

A few minutes into their trip, Jess said in their ears, "I have some news. First, the anomaly is much stronger. The good news is that I can see loads better."

"Bad news?" asked Matt.

"The first clear thing I saw was a creature running through."

"What was it?" asked Connor.

"Well…it's hard to say. It was small, about the size of a small dog. It kind of looked like a baby deer."

"It could be an early horse," said Connor. "They didn't look exactly like horses. They had a high curved back and a primitive face."

"Maybe that's what it is," said Jess.

"Is that the only thing?" asked Becker.

"So far. Oh, someone just found the horse," said Jess. "I see it and the bloke on CCTV. No one else about…hold it. Two girls just appeared on screen. They like the thing whatever it is. They're petting and holding it."

"Not such a good idea," said Abby. "Cute little horse/deer things look delicious to predators."

"If it is an early horse, that means Oligocene, which means smilodons, dire wolves, terror birds, hell pigs false cats…"

"False?" asked Emily.

"Not true cats, but related," said Connor, "had killer teeth and cat hunting instincts. Not fun creatures."

"Sounds like a charming time," said Becker.

"Not really, oh. Sarcasm," said Connor, seeing Becker's smirk.

"Oh, no!" cried Jess.

"What?" asked Becker. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but the little group in the alley nearly got ambushed! A…thing jumped through. The girl dropped the horse thing and ran. The other two scattered too. I think the three humans are together, though. The new creature is running through the alley, attacking anything: boxes, litter, trash cans. It's trying to get into a storage shed."

"Describe it," said Connor.

"Um, like a wolf, sort of, but not really. The face is kind of bear-like except with a long snout."

"Bear dog," said Connor. "Powerful ambush predators."

"We're almost there, Jess."

"OK. Hurry. God! More people just appeared, the bear dog's snapping and chasing. Finally, someone with some sense. A man just appeared and grabbed the new people and threw them through a doorway. I don't see anyone else. The bear dog seems to be sniffing for something."

"I hope no one is hiding in the alley," said Abby.

"Me too," said Jess. She directed them through the streets, toward the alley. "We've got reports of more creatures, all dog or large cat-like. I have a really clear report that describes two different animals. One is more lean, but muscle-y than the other. Then I swear the other is some sort of saber-tooth cat. The report makes it clear that animal has sabers for teeth, the other's jaws are not similar."

"Excellent," said Matt. "That's the information we need."

"Damn it! A bear dog just ripped the back door open to one of the shops. Matt! Confirmed creature rampaging inside a shop!"

"Roger. Em and I will take it."

"Abby, I need you and Connor on the cat. It's left the alley. I need you to take off running to the right, down the alley. Take a short cut through the door right beside the third storage shed. See it?"

Abby talked as they ran. "See it, entering a shop."

"Run straight through, turn left, and out the front door."

"See it," said Connor.

"Now you're on the street. See the cat?"

"Yeah! It's panic out here though," said Abby.

"I know. Police on route," said Jess. "Becker? I need you to stay in the alley. There's at least one creature, a bear-dog, I think."

"Copy, Jess. Where?"

"All the way down the alley to the left. It's hiding in shadow. I can't see it, but every so often….There! I see its tail!"

"So do I."

Jess focused. She had three battles at once, same location. She put worrying over Becker and her other friends to the side of her brain. She needed to direct and inform.

"Jess?" asked Connor, "Who are the guys in yellow? Security?"

"Yeah, for the shopping district. They were alerted by an owner. They're doing a good job evacuating."

"Yes, they are," said Abby, as the people on the street were herded into shops by guys in yellow. "I see the cat."

Jess heard EMD fire.

"Matt: Connor and Abby are engaging the cat."

"Copy," said Matt. "Em and I have a bear dog cornered under the shop's checkout counter."

"Copy, Matt," said Jess. She watched Abby and Connor take down the cat. The bear dog inside the shop was proving to be tricky. It had ducked into a large collection of boxes, and Matt and Emily were having a hard time getting a shot.

Becker crept up on the tail, as Jess watched her screen. She still could not see the rest of the creature. She held her breath.

Becker dropped into crouching position. "I see it," he whispered, "barely. I have to move in closer."

Jess sucked the breath in. "Carefully," she barely whispered.

"You bet," he whispered back. He moved so slowly, almost like a stop-action figure, one frame at a time. She saw one foot slide a tiny bit forward, then his hips followed and the other foot, then his weight shifted forward, and finally his shoulder and head moved with him.

She'd watched him enough to know by his position that he was about to open fire.

The bear dog, which had been completely quiet, began to growl. The tail swished with agitation.

Becker cursed. "It's looking at something behind me to my left," he whispered.

"I can't see, there's too much shadow," answered Jess.

Becker heard growling coming from his left. "There's another bear dog over there."

"No," said Jess, in surprise.

"I don't think it's alone," said Becker.

"Sh." Said a whisper.

"This is bad," whispered another.

"We've got civilians," said Becker.

"What? Where?" asked Jess.

"To my left."

"By the second bear dog?"

"I think so."

"What the hell?"

"My thoughts exactly," said Becker.

"We should move," whispered another voice.

"Lori, shut up."

'_Lori?_' thought Becker.

"Keep it pinned," said the second voice.

Becker cursed again. He spoke in a soft voice, hoping the civilians could hear, but the bear dogs wouldn't be agitated by his voice. "Listen to me. Whoever the hell you are. Where are you and where's the creature?"

There was no reply.

"God damn it, answer me," said Becker softly, but harshly.

"We're behind you, to the left," said a male voice.

"The dog?"

"Directly across from us," said a female.

"We have it contained," said the male.

"How?"

"Becker," said Jess. "I have them on monitor." She was ultra calm. Becker knew that calm. She was forcing it because she was terrified. "Becker, you are at the end of the alley. Beside you, in shadow is a small loading dock. You can't see it, its' in your blind spot, right next to you."

Becker understood her worry now. "The dog?"

"On top of the dock. It's about three feet to your left, behind the wall that you're beside."

"Lovely."

"There is more…Lori, Tori, and Dale are across from the loading dock."

"Please tell me that's a cruel joke."

"I so wish it was."

The bear dog Becker had cornered began to growl again, and so did the one he couldn't see.

"This is bad," said Becker.

"We have this one," said Dale.

"We do not!" cried Tori.

The dogs both growled louder. The one in front of Becker moved slightly. He could plainly see its eyes and teeth.

"Quiet!" he said harshly.

"I have this one Becker. I'm keeping it at bay with a spear," said Dale.

Tori and Lori scoffed. "That is not a spear!"

"You idiot! It's a busted pipe!" cried Tori.

"Quiet!"

"Sorry," said the girls.

"Becker, they're right. He has an ineffective weapon," said Jess. "The dog is not contained."

"It is!"

Growling now came from both bear dogs. Becker heard movement beside him. The dog in front moved closer. They were very agitated.

"Dale, girls! Shut it and listen. Can you move?"

"It growls when we try," said Lori.

"It moves and stares at us," said Tori.

"I can keep it still."

"Do nothing! Jess, is there space for them to move to my right?"

"Not much."

Becker took a deep breath. He thought.

"OK. Here's what we do," he said.

Whatever plan he had, he never got to share it.

"Dale, no!" screamed the girls.

Dale lunged for the dog on the dock. The dog jumped. Becker had darted left, knocked Dale backwards, and intercepted the dog. It jumped right onto his chest.

Tori and Lori screamed.

Jess made no sound, no movement. Time passed slowly, like she was watching it unfold from far away.

The first dog jumped onto the second. The two dogs growled and snarled. Becker briefly had freedom. He crawled toward the open end of the alley, blood gushing from his chest.

The bear dogs weren't done. They both pounced on him. This time, Jess screamed.

"We're coming!" cried Matt.

"They're mauling him!" cried Tori.

"Oh, my God! He's going to die!" cried Lori

They were plastered to a wall behind the fight. Dale was closer to Becker, but frozen still, clutching to his poor excuse for a spear.

Becker groaned, and cried in pain as one dog tore into his leg.

The other dog tried to grab his head, but Becker rammed the EMD between its jaws. He kicked the dog off his injured leg. The dog tried to regain its hold, but Becker kicked it as hard as he could.

The struggle lasted for several seconds.

Then an EMD blast took the dog at his head down, and another followed, causing the dog to fall at his feet.

Becker groaned in pain. Matt and Emily ran to him. Emily tore into a medic first aid kit. Matt put pressure on his leg wound.

Emily looked to the three civilians. "We need you."

They stood, paralyzed with shock.

"Now. Becker needs help."

Tori moved first. "What can I do?"

"Put both your hands on his chest wound."

She did, but grimaced at the warm blood oozing over her hands. "There's so much," she said.

"Keep up the pressure," said Emily. She looked to Matt. "It ripped right through the protective vest."

Matt nodded.

"Abby and Connor are on route," said Jess. "How…"

"Hang on, Jess," said Matt. "He's alive, but…I don't know how bad his wounds are."

"Understood."

"Lori, help Matt wrap this bandage around the leg wound," said Emily.

Lori wrapped, as Matt held onto the leg. "Nice and tight, good," said Matt. "I've got it now. Thanks."

Emily had begun gauzing Becker's chest.

"Status of the other creatures, Jess?" asked Matt.

"Recovery has the smilodon. ARC troops have the bear dog in the shop contained. I don't know where the horse is."

"Copy," said Matt.

Abby and Connor ran down the alley.

"How bad?" asked Connor.

"I don't know," said Matt. "Becker? Can you hear me?"

Becker nodded. His face was pale.

"He's lost a lot of blood."

"Medics are behind us," said Abby, and at that moment they ran over and began treating Becker.

"Ambulance two minutes away," said Jess.

"Good. Hang in there Jess."

"Trying, Matt," she said, ultra clam.

Matt stood up from Becker. His hands were covered in blood, and he was a bit shell-shocked. He turned around.

Lori, Tori and Dale stood quietly.

"I want them under ARC security," he said harshly.

Connor nodded, motioning to one of Becker's men. The man took the three away, but they all kept looking over at Becker. Hey lay in the alley, as the medics worked. Quickly they had him transported into an ambulance.

The team stood, staring in a daze for a moment. Matt picked up Becker's EMD, it was chewed and twisted. "He's lucky to be alive," he whispered.

Connor nodded. "A bear dog's jaws were incredibly strong."

They heard soft, stifled sobs through comms.

"He is alive, Jess. Got that?" asked Matt.

"Yes," she whispered.

In the quiet alley, small clip-clops were heard. From under the dock, the horse peaked out.

Abby smiled slightly, moved very slowly, and picked it up.

"The anomaly is still open," said Connor.

"Good, then this little guy can go home," said Abby, and she carried the horse the short distance to the other end of the alley, and the anomaly.

He ran through the anomaly and Connor closed it.

End of Chapter Thirteen


	14. Chapter 14: Picking Up the Pieces

1164 Words, this chapter

Chapter Fourteen: Picking Up the Pieces

Less than thirty minutes later, Becker was rushed through the doors of the hospital. Jess paced with the team.

"How is he?" asked Lester, arriving.

Jess shrugged.

He put his arm around her. "He'll be fine. He's too stubborn."

She nodded.

"Lester?" asked Matt.

He nodded and moved over to where the others were. They spoke with hushed voices.

"What the hell were those three doing there?" asked Lester.

Matt shrugged, and looked over at Jess. She was staring toward the emergency room, not paying attention to them. "We haven't spoken to them."

Abby said, "We're holding them here. They're being examined but they appear to be uninjured."

"Because Becker intercepted the creature," said Jess softly.

They all looked back to her.

Emily walked over and held Jess in her arms. Jess made no sounds. "I can't cry. I've tried. I'm too…scared. I'm so angry too, but now….all I feel is fear," she said.

Emily nodded. "We must wait. That is unbearable, however."

Jess nodded, clinging to Emily.

Lester and the others moved further away, not wanting to upset Jess more.

"I still want to know why the hell the three of those…children," spat Lester with contempt, "were at an anomaly sight."

The others shrugged.

"Dale liked Jess," said Abby. "Maybe he thought he could impress her if he rescued people and caught the creatures."

"Like Becker," said Connor.

"And the ladies?"

"Maybe they thought they'd impress Becker," said Abby. "I don't know. It's insane."

"Insanity doesn't need a good reason," said Matt.

"Of all the stupid…" grumbled Lester. He was furious. "I wonder if I can prosecute them."

Matt sighed. "I don't think they intended…They're young, foolish. They seem very upset over Becker's condition."

"They should bloody be!" cried Lester.

Jess looked over.

Lester sighed, and looked at her sadly. "Forgive me. Now is not the time."

Jess nodded. "I understand the outburst though."

"Is she Ok?" whispered Connor to Abby. "I've never seen her so…blank before."

"She's in shock and trying to hold it together," said Abby.

"Hopefully she'll get some good news soon," said Matt.

Connor whispered as softly as he could. "If it's bad news?"

Abby brushed away a tear. "Then she'll need us more than ever."

Lester, Matt, and Connor all nodded.

Finally, a doctor appeared.

He looked at Jess. "He'll recover."

Jess nearly fell, she was so relieved. Emily hung onto her and Lester ran over, quickly helping her move Jess to a seat.

The doctor chuckled slightly. "I thought I should get right to the point."

Jess chuckled, tears falling and nodded.

"Now, he has had serious blood loss. He's not completely out of danger yet. We need to get the blood back up to normal. By morning, it should be."

Jess nodded.

"The leg bite isn't as bad as it could have been. There is no damage to the bone. There is tissue damage, but we repaired it. The muscles seem to be intact, but I want to evaluate them again later on."

"As for the chest wound, thank God he wore that vest," the doctor said. "The claws would probably have ripped into vital organs otherwise. His ribs are not broken, but bruised. He's going to be in some discomfort for a few days."

Then the doctor grimaced. "The real challenge will be the medical leave."

The others chuckled.

"Isn't it always with him?" asked Matt.

The doctor laughed. "We want to ask for your protection," he said to Lester.

Lester laughed. "We'll all need protection, I'm sure."

Jess asked, in a small, meek voice, "Are you sure that he'll be OK? Connor said those things had the biting power of a…"

"My mistake," said Connor.

The others scowled at him.

"I know. I need to edit."

"It's looking good, Miss Parker," said the doctor. "We know about the creature's abilities, but the Captain was able to fight most of it off. It's still early, of course, but yes, I think he'll recover completely."

It was all too much, and Jess broke down in tears of relief.

"Would you like to sit with him?" asked the doctor.

Jess nodded, and took a deep breath, composing herself. "Oh, yes, please," she said.

"No more than two visitors at a time," said the doctor to the others, "and keep it quiet."

They all nodded.

"Come on, dear," said the doctor to Jess, escorting her to Becker's room.

Jess broke down with sobs again as soon as she saw him. He actually looked peaceful. She laid her hand carefully on his chest, feeling his breath. Finally, she caught her breath.

"I love you so much," she said, tears streaming. She gently kissed his lips. Then she sat quietly beside him, holding his hand.

The others gave her about twenty minutes alone with him. Then one by one, they each entered, but didn't stay long.

Matt and Emily left to oversee the mission clean-up. Connor left with Lester to confront the three idiot volunteers.

Abby came back and set with Jess.

"How are you holding up?"

Jess sighed. "He's alive, and should be fine. I'm brilliant."

Abby smiled, and gave her a sideways hug. "Of course."

Jess chuckled. "Now that my terror is softening…I'm so furious."

"Understandable."

Jess looked away. "They got him hurt. If they hadn't put themselves in danger, then he wouldn't have had to save them."

"I know."

"All this damage," said Jess, waving over Becker's body, "was headed for Dale. I saw it. Becker stepped in front and took it all."

Abby was quiet. "I know. I can't imagine how angry you are."

"I've never felt this…hatred. Abby, I want to hurt them. I want to yell and scream and…it's scary."

Abby sighed. She hugged her again. "You love Becker that much."

Jess nodded, tears coming back. "I do."

Abby nodded. "The anger won't stay." She laughed. "As soon as Becker opens his eyes and says your name, it will be all gone."

Jess laughed and nodded.

Lester stuck his head in. "Hello."

"Hi," they said.

"You were with…them?" asked Jess, bitterly saying 'them.'

Lester nodded.

"What will you do with them?"

"I don't actually know."

The ladies nodded.

"I'd like to take their youth into account, however, their stupidity keeps drowning it out."

Abby laughed.

"I know they're young," said Jess. "It doesn't excuse them."

"Oh, in no way," said Lester. "I have no intention of minimizing what they did. I don't think they're bad, necessarily."

Abby nodded.

Jess was still. "I can't see anything but the man I love unconscious and beaten."

Lester nodded. He bent down to her and smiled gently. "You let me deal with them. Your job is to help this boyfriend of yours mend."

Jess nodded and smiled.

"And keep him from killing any of us while he's temporarily out of service."

Abby laughed. "That's a tall order Lester."

Jess actually giggled. "I'll do my best."

Lester nodded. "Good."

End of Chapter Fourteen


	15. Chapter 15: Confrontations

1410 Words, last chapter

Chapter Fifteen: Confrontations

Lester began to walk out, when Connor poked his head into the room. "I, uh, need a word…"

"With who?" asked Abby.

He gestured her to come over. They whispered. Lester nodded, and Abby turned to Jess.

"What is it?" asked Jess.

Abby looked slightly anxious. "Well, um..you have visitors."

"Who?"

Abby traded uncertain glances with the men. "The volunteers, actually, the entire class is here."

"They don't want to bother you, Jess," said Connor. "They just wanted you to know that they're concerned and praying for Becker, and…they're sorry."

Jess sighed. "Where are they?"

"Just down the hall," said Connor.

"Will someone stay with Becker? I know it's silly, but I just don't want him in here alone."

"it's not silly, Jess. I'll stay," said Lester.

"Really?" asked Connor.

Jess walked over to her boss and hugged him. "Thank you."

He nodded.

Jess left the room, Abby and Connor close behind, and walked toward the group. When they saw her, Ruth and Mrs. Burr immediately ran to her.

"I'm so sorry," said Ruth, hugging her.

"We heard that he will be alright," said Mrs. Burr, holding Jess' hand.

"Yes, he will be. It's so kind of you all to be here."

"Nonsense," said Ray Burr. "We had to come."

Jess grinned slightly.

"I know I can't do it now, but I intend to personally thank that man," said Alvin. "He may have saved my life."

Jess looked puzzled. "How?"

"She hasn't heard," said Connor.

Alvin chuckled. "It was so chaotic. I own one of the shops on the other side of the alley."

"He's the one behind the clear, detailed reports," said Abby.

"He's the one who called Security," said Connor.

"Oh," said Jess. "Good. You saved lives. Becker will be very proud of you."

Alvin smiled and took Jess' hand. "You need or want anything, you ask or I'll be offended."

Jess smiled, and nodded. She then accepted a warm hug from him. "Thank you."

"We know what you and the others do for us all on a daily basis," said Mrs. Burr.

"Being here is the least we can do," said Ruth.

Jess began to tear up. "Thank you all."

"I hope you don't mind my being here," said Kevin, Dale's father.

"Of course not," said Jess. "You aren't to blame." She bit her lip. "I'm still undecided about Dale and the girls though. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," said Kevin. "I understand. Frankly, I would be too."

"Are…they still here?" Jess asked cautiously.

Kevin nodded.

"Don't worry, though," said Oliver. "We'll make sure you don't have to see them."

Jess smiled. "You're all very sweet. Lewis didn't come?"

Oliver looked around. "He was just here."

They heard muffled shouting. They all moved toward the back where a strange sight greeted them.

Lewis, of all people, stood shouting at the three young people.

"You could have killed someone! You could have killed Becker!"

Tori and Lori hugged each other, crying uncontrollably and muttering their apologies. Dale stood off a bit, staring at the floor.

Lewis grabbed his arm. "How do you think Jess would feel toward you then?"

Dale's face was stricken with guilt. "I didn't… intend…"

"You didn't think! Any of you!"

The girls nodded, crying.

"This is not a movie! You are not super heroes! The ARC people aren't even super heroes. They bleed. They feel pain. They can die."

The girls cried. Dale winced.

Lewis sighed. He began to speak in a normal voice. "I've had to ask myself if I really want everyone to see me as an obnoxious ass. I don't. Why you three went out tonight, I don't know, but you need to seriously think. Do you want to be heroes badly enough to put others at risk?"

All three shook their heads

"OK. I've lectured enough. I don't know you all that well. I hope you are smarter than you appear right now. I hope you do feel awful about this, and change your behavior. I, myself, am trying to do that on my own."

Lewis then left. He walked a few steps and saw the others. He walked to Kevin. "Sorry. I know it wasn't my place. I just…I got so upset."

"It's fine Lewis. They did something very wrong, with very real consequences. Someone needed to let them know that," said Kevin.

Jess stared at Lewis.

"I know," he said. "I'm surprised at my behavior myself." He chuckled. "Maybe I was just angry that someone acted worse than me."

Jess smiled, and hugged him. "Thank you for your support."

Lewis nodded. "The Captain is going to be alright?"

Jess smiled and nodded.

"Good. Well, I understand it's been a trying evening. We'll leave you alone, but I think I speak for all of us by saying that If you need anything, you call."

The others nodded.

"I will, thank you."

The others all said goodbye, and offered their help as well. Jess noticed Kevin. He nodded behind him. Dale and the girls stood there.

Jess' body turned rigid.

"You don't have to listen to them," said Kevin. "I'll take them and leave right now. I don't want to cause you more pain, Jess, but I said I'd ask."

"You don't have to," said Abby.

"I know," she said. "I'll face them, but will you all please stay?"

Kevin, Connor and Abby nodded. Jess took Abby's hand. Slowly the three young people walked over.

"I…I don't know what to say," said Dale.

"I'm so glad Becker …." began Lori.

"Will be ok," said Tori.

"Eventually," said Jess. "It will be a long road, and he won't like it."

There was silence.

"What you did was wrong," Jess said.

They nodded.

"You were warned over and over, the whole class, that there were things you should not do. Things you weren't qualified for," she continued. "This isn't a lark or a game. It isn't cool or sexy. He does it because it's his job. We all do."

Tears fell. "Sometimes I hate it. Sometimes it's awful. I know he has to do it. He has to help."

They nodded.

"But he does it the right way. He obeys orders, he takes advice. He's trained and disciplined. He would never put someone else in danger. Never."

The girls sobbed. Dale stared at the floor.

"And he admits when he's wrong, when he's made a mistake. Can you?" she asked.

They were quiet. Jess turned away in disgust.

Dale quietly said, "I guess I wanted to be like him." He paused. "I was reckless. I wanted to be the hero. I could have got Tori and Lori hurt." His voice choked up. "When that thing jumped, I thought I was dead. Then Becker…." He stopped to wipe a tear. "I thought he was dead. I thought I killed him."

Jess turned and looked at him. The tears were real. "You didn't," she said softly.

Dale nodded. "But…I'm so sorry." He sobbed. Kevin laid his hand on his son's shoulder.

Jess heard more sobs. Tori and Lori were crying.

"It was so stupid," said Lori, "Immature and…

"Dangerous. I was so scared," said Tori. "Then when Becker…"

They both collapsed into sobs.

"I thought…not him; we're going to get him killed," said Lori, crying.

"We just wanted…we liked him and…it's so stupid!" cried Tori.

They sobbed quietly. "We're so sorry," they said together.

Jess stood, looking at them. "I want to forgive you. I'm not sure I can."

Kevin nodded. "Some mistakes aren't easy to forgive."

The three young people all nodded.

"I have to get back to Becker," said Jess, she turned and began walking, Connor and Abby following.

"Jess?" called Dale.

She stopped but didn't look back.

"Let us know how he's doing?" he asked. "You don't even have to talk to me or Lori or Tori, but call my dad?"

Jess nodded. "I will."

"Goodnight, Jess," said Kevin.

"Goodnight. Be well," she said. She then added, "all of you."

Dale, Tori, and Lori all said goodnight.

Abby and Connor smiled at Jess.

"You are too good," said Abby, smiling and hugging her.

Jess shrugged. "I guess I can't help feeling…something. I'm not usually bitter. I'm still really angry, and they should stay away from me unless others are present."

Connor laughed. "So that's the side that Becker is attracted to."

Abby and Jess laughed. Then Connor and his fiancé walked Jess to Becker's room.

End of Chapter Fourteen


	16. Chapter 16: Coming Back

1120 Words

Chapter Sixteen: Coming Back

Jess spent a restless night in Becker's room. The nurses made her comfortable, bringing a foot stool, blankets, hot tea, and even chocolate.

Becker was eerily quiet, hardly moving or making a sound. The doctor checked him in the wee early hours, and assured her he was 'coming along nicely.'

She wouldn't feel it until he opened his eyes or spoke.

She dozed off for about an hour just before dawn. When she awoke, Lester was there, showered and wearing a different suit.

"Morning," she said groggily.

He smiled. "Miss Parker. There's a coffee and chocolate Danish on the table for you."

She chuckled and smiled. "Thank you." She stood up, stretched. "My back's a bit stiff." She picked up the Danish, breaking off bits. She looked back at the empty chair beside sleeping Becker.

"Why not a change of seating? Just for a bit," said Lester, nodding to the softer, larger couch.

"Well…just for a bit," she said, stretching out her legs on the sofa. Lester brought her coffee and sat beside her. "That is better," she said, sipping the coffee. "I appreciate it, Lester."

"No trouble," he said, sipping his own coffee. "I spoke with the nurses. His vitals are steady. The blood is doing its job and he should wake up soon."

Jess blinked her eyes, to wake them up. She then looked at Becker. She nearly gasped with joy. "He looks so much better! Or am I fooling myself?"

Lester laughed and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "No, you are not. He has color back in his cheeks, and his blood pressure is back up to normal. The nurses are very happy."

Jess giggled. She was giddy. "He looked so sickly pale last night."

"He did."

She giggled again. She was still looking at Becker when his hand twitched. "Becker?"

He didn't open his eyes, but his head moved.

She gasped. "Becker!"

"He hears you," said Lester, smiling widely.

She giggled again and ran to the bed. "Hi, darling," she whispered, squeezing his hand.

Becker's eyes opened ever so slightly. He gave the weakest grin and sighed happily.

Jess kissed his cheek.

Lester chuckled. "If that doesn't make for a pleasant morning, I don't know what does."

She nuzzled Becker's cheek. "I love you."

Becker gave a slight noise in his throat, a wordless acknowledgement. She laughed. He then moved slightly, and his chest rose and fell as he went back to sleep.

Jess wanted to scream with glee and dance around, instead she let go of Becker and hugged her boss.

Lester chuckled. "He'll be alright."

"Yes," she said with a giggle. "He really will be. Oh, thank God!"

Lester chuckled again, and sat her back down on the sofa, again sitting next to her. "That is wonderful," he said. He looked over at the Captain and sighed with relief. "Truly wonderful."

"It is," she said, smiling at Becker. "I needed him to…do something!"

Lester laughed. "Yes, I understand." They sat there in happy silence. Then Lester cleared his throat. "Jess, are you up to a bit of a talk? Nothing bad. It's all right if you aren't. It will keep, for a bit."

Jess nodded. "Is it about those three?"

"Yes."

"OK. I think I can handle anything now," she said, still staring at Becker.

"I just want your opinion. The decision concerning their fate is up to me but I want your approval."

"Mine?"

Lester nodded. "Becker is the one who suffered from their actions. I can't ask him. No one else can speak for him as well as you."

She nodded. "Alright."

Lester sighed. "However reckless and foolish they acted, I do not believe there was malice. I also don't think they were acting on perverse curiosity or greed."

Jess nodded. "I think you're probably right."

"However, I do think they were under a delusion of sorts. They were hoping to win someone's affection."

Jess shook her head. "That makes me so angry. It's beyond stupid. He could have died! Anyone on site could have…."

Lester stopped her rant by taking her hand gently. "I know. I am taking it very seriously," he said calmly, "I promise. I just don't see a habit forming. I honestly don't think they will do anything like this ever again."

Jess took a deep breath. She calmed a bit. "I sincerely hope not." She sighed. "You're probably right, again."

"They need punishment, of course, but I don't think they are a continuing danger. With those things in mind, I was thinking of sentencing them to community service and a year probation."

"What type of probation?"

"From Outreach, the anomalies. In a year's time they will come under review: either by me or a governing body of ARC Outreach. At that time they will be re-evaluated. If it is determined that I was wrong and they are a danger to the public, then we may pursue further action."

"And if not?"

"Then we'll see. We may release them from Outreach, or we may reinstate them as volunteers. We may ban them forever. I want to see how they develop."

Jess nodded. "That's reasonable, I think. I'm still a bit…frazzled."

Lester smiled with compassion. "I know. In case I have not made it clear, you're off work indefinitely."

Jess laughed. "I appreciate that."

Lester nodded.

"So it's your decision, I mean, about those three?"

Lester nodded. "In light of Becker being hurt, ARC Outreach has deferred to me."

Jess sighed. "I have no problem with probation and community service, but I do think they should undergo some sort of I don't know, counseling or schooling."

Lester laughed. "If the Captain was feeling better, they'd be schooled indeed."

Jess giggled, making Becker move and mumble again. She moved back to his side, taking his hand and whispering gently to him.

"I will leave you alone," said Lester. "I think some sort of counseling or sensitivity class is a good idea. Too bad they don't have stupidity management, like for anger."

Jess giggled again. "I think that sounds fine. Thank you for everything."

Lester nodded. "Of course. I will check on you two later."

After he left, she whispered to Becker, "He's very nice. He just can't stand anyone to see it too often."

Becker snorted.

She laughed and kissed his lips gently.

"Jess," he whispered.

She gasped happily, giggled and kissed him more. "I'm here. I'm right here. I'm not leaving. Ever."

He made a happy sound, sort of a groan and chuckle. She giggled into his side, as she laid her head beside him.

"I love you so much," she said.

"Mmm…me too," he mumbled.

She stifled a squeal. "I know."

End of Chapter Sixteen


	17. Chapter 17: Outreach in Trouble?

1137 Words

Chapter Seventeen: Outreach in Trouble?

A little later, the rest of the team was in Lester's office.

"So, I've decided not to press official charges," said Lester, "but instead place them on probation and a sort of mentoring program."

"I thought any violation would cause expulsion from the program," said Connor.

"Yes, that was the idea, but I think we imagined malice or at least greed, an attempt to steal knowledge or images. No, this case is, I think, salvageable. So are the young people."

"You still want them as observers?" asked Abby.

"Perhaps, that decision will not be made until after the year of probation is over. I worry, and the Outreach people agree, that their youth and immaturity could turn to bitterness, maybe even malice if we don't handle them right."

There was silence.

"We don't have to mentor them, do we?" asked Connor bitterly.

Lester laughed. "No. My idea was to assign some of the other students. I was thinking of the Burrs and that shop keeper."

"Alvin?"

"Yes. They've both been active in the field: the Burrs with that jumping anomaly and Alvin last night. He acted responsibly: alerting us, calling security, staying inside and ushering others to safety."

"The Burrs acted responsibly as well," said Emily.

"Yes. That's why I was thinking of forbidding the three violators to go to any anomaly site unless one of the other three is with them. I haven't asked the Burrs or the shop keeper yet, but I don't think they'll object."

"No, I don't either," said Matt.

"Well, opinions?"

"It's worth a shot I guess," said Connor.

"They did seem honestly concerned about Becker," said Abby. "I saw remorse."

Connor nodded.

"Matt, Emily?" asked Lester.

Matt shrugged. "Just keep them under tabs." Emily nodded.

"I intend to," said Lester.

Around late morning, Jess was reading fashion magazines Emily had brought. She had the telly on.

"Last night proved tough for the new ARC Outreach program," said the news announcer. Jess put down the magazine. "Three volunteers have been suspended and sentenced to probation, following last night's harrowing incursion in the Carnaby shopping district."

CCTV footage of the incursion played: the bear dog in the shop, scores of panicked shoppers running down the street chased by the smilodon, Abby and Connor firing at it. No pictures of the students or Becker appeared.

"The Outreach program, working in conjunction with the ARC, trains ordinary citizens to help locate, observe, and transmit data from anomalies," said the reporter. "Apparently the volunteers in this incident sought out the anomaly, without contacting ARC Outreach as required. Then, according to Outreach officials, they interfered in a dangerous creature situation which resulted in an ARC member being injured."

"The ARC has confirmed that the injured party is Captain Becker."

Jess looked to him, lying in bed. He didn't react to his name. She was relieved.

Clips of Becker aired: scenes of an actual incursion in which he saved a child, the video with scantily clad women clinging to him, Matt and him chasing a dinosaur, and finally, a clip of the music video showing him kissing Jess.

"The young, handsome captain has taken the public's imagination by storm. Footage of his ARC missions has dominated the internet. He's starred in several ARC-sponsored promotional videos and service messages," said the reporter.

"Great," said Jess softly. "We'll be besieged by fans."

"We asked ARC director James Lester about the rather lenient treatment of the trainees," said the reporter before footage of Lester appeared. "We've taken all factors into account," Lester said. "We believe at this point that more education would yield greater results than merely throwing them in jail."

Then Lester got a bit testy: "We've hardly given them a slap on the wrist. We reserve the right to expel the trainees or press further charges at the end of probation."

"We are sensitive to the fact that Captain Becker is the public face of the ARC. I ask everyone to let us handle this matter and also to continue supporting ARC Outreach. There have been several incidents in which the Outreach volunteers were invaluable. In fact the best source for information during the Carnaby incursion was an Outreach volunteer," said Lester tiredly.

"Alvin," said Jess out loud.

An interviewer asked Lester, "Is Captain Becker expected to recover?"

"Yes, completely," said Lester, lightening up a bit. "I am sure the Captain and all of us appreciate the public's support and concern. However, I do not want mobs running to the hospital."

"Come now," said the interviewer, smiling, "is that really a possibility?"

Lester looked right at the camera. "Are you serious? Of course it's possible. The man's fan base is awesome."

Jess giggled. "Lester."

She heard chuckling beside her. Becker lied in bed, his eyes open. "Lester said I'm awesome."

She giggled. "No, sweetie," she said, trying to control her immense joy at seeing those brown eyes focused. "He said your fan base is awesome."

Becker smirked. Jess' heart did flip flops.

"Did he use my name in the same sentence as the word awesome?"

She smiled, illuminating the room. "Yes."

"Close enough," he said. She giggled.

Becker looked around slightly. "I'm a bit…muddled. I'm in hospital?"

"Yes."

"I was injured….by a…bear dog?"

She nodded.

"Anyone else hurt?"

"No."

He sighed. "The idiot volunteers?"

"Probation. Human resource classes, mentorship with the Burrs and shop owner Alvin. They can only attend anomaly sites with them."

"Interesting."

She nodded. "They are very sorry."

He nodded. "How are you?"

She snickered. "How am I? You were bleeding out at the anomaly site. You looked deathly pale for hours and these are the first clear, lucid words you've uttered. How do you think I'm doing?" Then she smiled. "Fabulous, now that is."

He smiled. "Do you still love me?"

"As much as ever."

"Then get over here and kiss your boyfriend."

She giggled and gently plopped onto his bed. She ran her fingers through his hair and he ran his hands over her shoulders. They kissed and kissed. Finally she pulled away. He looked at her like a puppy wanting more.

She laughed. "You need to be careful. No exerting yourself."

"But…"

"Don't start whining so soon. You have lots of medical leave coming for that."

He grimaced.

She pushed him back gently, and crawled carefully beside him. She laid her head carefully on his shoulder. "I want you well."

He smiled. "OK. I'll settle for your face tucked under my chin and your heart beating beside mine."

She giggled. "Good."

"Jess? I'm really sorry to put you through all of this."

"Sh. You're here and you'll be fine. That's all I care about."

He gently kissed her lips. "I love you."

She smiled. "That's good to hear," she said with a giggle.

He laughed.

End of Chapter Seventeen


	18. Chapter 18: Gifts

1830 Words

Chapter Eighteen: Gifts

Someone knocked and then Lester appeared.

"Hello," he said, smiling. "Good to see you, Captain."

"I know. You think I'm awesome."

"Good lord, he's delirious. Let me get a nurse." He left the room. Jess got up, giggling hysterically and ran after him. She came back quickly, pulling him inside.

"You said it Lester, I heard," said Becker, smirking

"What is he on about?"

Jess giggled. "A news report showed you saying that his 'fan base' was awesome. He prefers to think you said that he was awesome."

Lester sighed. "That will teach me to use that word in the same sentence as an employee's name."

"See Jess, what did I tell you? Close enough," said Becker, holding out his arms for her to return to their previous positions. She happily crawled back in as Lester shook his head.

"Bloody media. Here," he said, handing a large book to Becker. "Now, don't go crazy," he cautioned, "but I thought in lieu of flowers, you'd prefer something from this. I'll charge it to me, of course."

Becker smiled widely. "Weapons catalogue. Nice."

"Are you serious? Guns are better than flowers?" asked Jess in disbelief.

Becker scoffed. "Obviously."

"I'd prefer cigars or wine myself but to each his own," said Lester. "Restrict yourself to only the hand guns or personal weapons, obviously. No grenade launchers, if you please."

Becker winked at Jess. "Grenade launchers are very personal," he replied. She shook her head.

Lester rolled his eyes. "I would stay, but the fact that you two are lying entangled makes it quite likely that you'll start getting…couple-y. Ew."

Jess smiled. "We understand. Thank you for checking on us."

"Yeah, thanks!" said Becker. "Besides, I'm not going to realize you're even in the room, because…well, this catalogue is cool!"

Lester smiled. "Will you notice Jess is here, then?"

"Oh sure," she said, smirking. "I'll just nibble his ear, or kiss his neck, maybe rub my foot against his foot or up his leg…"

"Enough!" cried Lester, making the couple laugh. "My lunch was too expensive for it to come back up! Goodbye!"

"That was fun," she said to Becker.

Becker laughed. "We're bad."

She giggled.

Then Becker yawned.

"I should move, let you sleep."

"No, please. Don't," said Becker. He looked into her eyes. "Please, just stay with me."

She smiled. "OK, but you're sill hurt. It was pretty bad," said Jess.

Becker nodded. "I know. I'm…in a little pain, but honestly, Jess. I need you here, next to me."

"That's just where I like to be, but let me call the nurses and let them know you're awake."

"Ok," said Becker.

Jess hit the nurse button. Within a few moments, a young nurse arrived.

"There's our Captain," she said. "My name is Marie. I need to get some vitals and change your bandages." She looked at the cozy couple. "That is if you can tolerate being without Miss Parker for a few moments."

"Hurry," he said.

Jess giggled as she carefully moved off the bed. "I'm sorry about his patience. He has none."

Marie laughed. "Yes. We've all been prepared for him." She went about her work. "Your vitals are strong," she said. Then after taking off the used bandages she said, "Both wounds are healing well."

Sitting across the room on the sofa, Jess sighed with relief.

After a few more minutes she said, "Captain, you look good." Then Marie shot a quick look to Jess. "I mean, medically speaking of course."

Jess raised an eyebrow. "It's a good thing you clarified that statement, Marie."

"You've been prepared for her too, I see," said Becker, laughing.

Marie laughed. "Oh, yes. Jess Parker: small but fiery."

Jess blushed but chuckled. Becker winked at her.

Marie said, "I've given you some pain medicine, Captain. You're doing well, but you need to rest."

Becker nodded, and stretched his arms out for Jess. She giggled but looked questioningly at Marie.

"It's alright," the nurse said. "He'll relax better with you beside him, just watch the wounds."

Jess nodded, carefully sliding into the bed.

As she snuggled beside him Becker said, "That's better," and he sighed happily.

Marie smiled, standing beside the opened door. "Call me should you need anything."

"We will. Thank you," said Jess.

Marie nodded and left.

Later, Abby and Connor opened Becker's door.

"It is not," said Jess. "Lester said personal use."

"Jess, an Uzi is for personal use."

"See, Abby! I told you a gun catalogue was appropriate."

"I disagree," said Jess, "but he is very happy."

Becker looked up from the catalogue and smiled. "Very."

Abby laughed. "I'm surprised the medical staff are letting you two cuddle in bed."

Jess smiled, nestled in Becker's arms. "They're terrified of him. They seem to think I'm a calming influence." She looked over at Becker, now showing the catalogue to Connor crouched on the other side of the bed. "They're wrong. It's the guns."

"Nah," said Becker. He smirked. "It's half and half."

She giggled. "In that case, maybe I'll get up and stretch. I'm pretty sure half my body has gone to sleep."

"Go ahead," said Becker.

Jess pulled herself out of his embrace, but Abby had to pull her out of bed.

"Ow! Yep, asleep."

Abby laughed. "I bet it's worth it though."

Jess smiled, looking back at Becker. "Is it ever."

Jess and Abby left the room. "He's doing so well," said Jess. "They should let him out in a few days, once the wounds heal more."

"That's great."

Jess nodded. They reached the nurse's desk crammed full of flowers, gift baskets, and cards.

"Wow!" cried Abby.

Edie the head nurse laughed. "It's all for him."

"Who? Becker?" asked Jess.

Edie nodded.

"There's more in our break room and our website has been swamped with emails," said Marie.

"Wow," said Jess, looking over the gift baskets. "Any chocolate?"

Abby laughed loudly.

"Those are under lock and key in the administrator's office," said Edie.

"We know all about you, remember?" asked Marie, winking. "We thought you might hold us accountable for missing chocolate."

Jess smiled. "I would. Administrator…where is that, exactly?"

Edie laughed. "Show her, Marie, and see if you can talk her into giving us some of the spoils."

Marie nodded, leading Jess away. "We are taking very good care of your boyfriend, you know."

Jess giggled. "True, but this is chocolate we're discussing. I thought you said you knew me."

Abby returned to Becker's room alone. She stared at the bed. "You do know you're in bed with a dude, right, Becker?"

"We're looking at guns, Abby," said Becker. "It's butch."

Connor, lying next to him, nodded. She broke out laughing.

Becker took a second to look away from the guns and he paled. "Where is Jess?" he asked in a panic.

"Yeah. You're a big, brave Captain, alright," she said as she laughed. "Relax. She's on a chocolate hunt. Your fans are already sending tokens of their adoration."

"Huh?"

"The hospital has been bombarded with gifts, flowers, cards, and emails. Jess is tracking down the chocolate gift baskets."

Connor laughed. "Figures."

"Anything stronger?" asked Becker, smirking.

Abby stared at him. Then she smiled. "That is a good question. I will find out," she said and left.

"That won't work," said Becker. "She'll drink it all."

Connor laughed. "I don't think booze is part of a hospital approved diet."

Jess walked in, carrying several baskets. "I love your fans! They sent so much chocolate! Some of it was even addressed to both of us. They're worried about me, the sweethearts."

"You? I'm the one that got bitten."

"But they know how much I love you. They figure it's been traumatic. It has."

The men laughed. "How about sharing?" asked Connor.

"Are you kidding?" asked Becker.

Jess stuck her tongue out at Becker. "Sure," she said, bringing over some opened chocolate. "Just Connor. You're on a restricted diet."

Becker sighed. "Fine, but no one restricts the guns. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," she said with a salute.

Connor laughed, eating chocolate and watching Becker drooling over firearms.

Meanwhile, Jess arranged the chocolate on the closest table to the bed. "I've got them stacked according to taste: my favorite on the top, then yummy, then not as yummy, then almost not as yummy, and finally 'are they calling this chocolate?' to the back."

"Nice system," said Connor. "That means you've tried them all though."

"Of course. This is Jess," said Becker, with a chuckle. Then he winced in pain.

"Are you alright, baby?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Good," said Jess, picking up two chocolate boxes. "Connor, out of my place."

Connor slid out of bed, and Jess slid back in, holding carefully onto the chocolate. "Mmm. I needed this."

Becker laughed. He winced again.

"You sure you're alright?" asked Connor.

Becker nodded.

Edie came in. "Time for more pain medicine."

"Oh, good. He's been wincing," said Jess, staring at him with concern.

"Yes, he'll be in pain for a while," Edie said, and then she gave him a shot. "There that should help but let me know if it gets worse."

Jess nodded.

"Would you like some of your flowers and cards?" asked Edie.

"Sure," said Becker.

"How did cards arrive so quickly?" asked Connor.

"People are personally bringing them in," said Edie. "No mobs yet though." She smiled and left.

"Seriously? They're coming hand delivered? Wow," said Connor.

Abby walked in. "Nothing hard. However, this is cool." She held a large cardboard box. She brought it over to Becker's side of the bed. Inside were dozens of crayon drawings.

"They're from the kindergarten class," said Abby. "I just met the teacher outside. She said the kids insisted on making these for you. She dropped them off on her lunch break."

"That is so sweet!" cried Jess.

Becker smiled, carefully looking at each one. "Amazing," he said softly. "You're right, Jess, it was incredibly sweet."

Connor laughed. "Action Man humbled by six year-olds."

"I am."

Jess and Abby sat on the sofa eating chocolate. Connor sat on the bed helping Becker look through the drawings. Becker continued to wince. Then he moaned.

"Sorry. I think I need to stop," he said.

"Sure," said Connor, taking the box.

"Honey, do I need to get a nurse?"

"No. Honestly," Becker said. "I'm not being brave. I just…need to rest."

Jess nodded. She and Abby helped him get comfortable.

He yawned. "I'm tired."

"You're going to sleep," said Jess. "Fun time and…cuddle time are over. For now."

"As long as you promise that," said Becker. "Keep the kids' cards safe, huh? I want to look at them again later."

"I will, sweetie," she said. She gently covered him. "I'll hold onto the catalogue too."

Becker frowned as she tried to take it from him.

Connor laughed. "That's crossing the line, Jess. Leave a bloke's weapon catalogue alone!"

Abby playfully hit him.

Jess was determined and finally she pried the gun catalog from his fingers.

"That's not fair," whined Becker. "You're taking advantage of my weakened condition."

She smiled. "I know."

Abby and Connor laughed. "We'll come back later, promise."

"Ok. Connor, make sure she still has the catalogue."

"I got your back, bro," said Connor, leaving with Abby.

Jess giggled. She walked toward the door and seeing his eyebrow shoot up, she laughed. "Don't worry. I'm not leaving," she said, "just dimming the lights."

"Good. Sit by the bed, will you?"

"Of course." She took her place in the chair beside him. She smiled sweetly.

"I love you."

She smiled wider. "I love you Becker."

He fell asleep looking at her. She giggled lightly and reached for her stash on the table. She settled in, looking at her boyfriend and munching on fine chocolate.

"Life is good," she whispered with a contented sigh.

End of Chapter Eighteen


	19. Chapter 19: Back to Normal

1224 Words

Chapter Nineteen: Back to Normal

The next day Becker began having visitors besides the main team. His soldiers dropped by, promising to keep Security running.

"We'll do just well enough," said Royce, one of his lieutenants "you know, keep the ARC from being destroyed by creatures or Connor Temple…"

Becker laughed.

"But not too good, we want Lester to want you back," said Corporal Bern.

"Uh-huh," said Becker, skeptically. "Why?"

"We love you, sir," said Bern

The guys all laughed, including Becker. "None of you want my job," he joked.

The lieutenants all laughed and shook their heads. "I mean, there's Temple, Lester, all that paperwork," said Royce.

"Not to mention that you have no social life," said Corporal Bern.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Jess.

"No offense, Miss Parker, but if you weren't in close contact with the Cap all day long, he never would have had time to romance you."

"Good point," said Jess.

"So get well soon," said Royce. "So we get back to goofing around." He winked.

Becker laughed. "Sure."

Jess shook her head. "When I saw all these top, capable soldiers walk in," she said, "I thought, 'this is great. I'll sneak off and get prettied up and I won't have to worry about him.' Now I'm not so sure. I don't think they are responsible enough to leave with you."

"We aren't!" cried Bern.

Becker laughed. "Go on Jess. You've been here constantly for two days. We'll be fine." He added with a wink, "Besides the hospital has security you know."

"And telephones, fire alarms, sprinkler systems…"

"Bern, shut up," said Royce.

Jess laughed. "Not too convincing, Corporal," she said. "I'll risk leaving, but I'm letting the nurses know that it might become a frat house in here."

The guys laughed. She kissed Becker goodbye, and took a long look at him before she left.

"You do know that you're the luckiest SOB in London, don't you sir?" asked Royce.

Becker laughed. "I do."

"Probably in the world," said Bern. "I mean, not only is she beautiful, she's sweeter than sugar and smarter than all of us put together."

"Which isn't saying much," said Becker. "Now, let's visit, because you're all getting the hell out of here before she comes back."

"You don't want us to see her after she's 'prettied up,' do you?" asked Royce.

Becker smiled. "You can stay. Of course, you won't be able to see at all."

The men laughed. "Not even you could blind us all at once," said one of the men.

Becker chuckled. "Shall we put it to the test?"

"No," they all said in unison.

Jess hated to be from his side for even a while, but she felt gross. She wanted to take a leisurely shower, maybe even soak in a long bath. Plus the last time she changed, she did it in five minutes flat in the hospital bath room and Abby had picked the outfit.

She wanted to dress properly, accessorize, do her hair and makeup and look absolutely gorgeous. For Becker. She smiled and giggled. Thinking about his reaction calmed her and drove the doubts from her head. She'd take her time, relax and bowl him over.

It felt like forever, but when she looked in the mirror she giggled. It was worth it. Finally she finally made it back to his room.

She walked in wearing a cute nautical inspired outfit: a dark blue miniskirt, trimmed in red and a white top, trimmed with blue. The blue collar turned into a large square hanging down her back. It was very sailor-like. The outfit was completed with a red tie.

"I resign," Becker said. "I'm defecting to the royal navy."

She giggled. "Nice reaction."

She glided across the floor, meeting him with a passionate kiss.

"You look breath-taking," he said. She blushed and smiled. "Thank God I made the men leave. I'd have had a whole command of blinded men."

"Becker! Ew!"

He laughed and pulled her to him. He kissed her. "I missed you."

She smiled. "Good. I missed you too, but I feel much better."

"I'm glad, Jess, very glad."

She kissed him again, and then helped him slide over carefully so she could sit beside him on the bed. "I am sorry it took so long."

He looked her over again. "It was worth it," he said, leering slightly.

She giggled. "Were you alone long?"

"No, and Lori stopped by for a bit after the guys left."

Jess' eyes grew huge, and her face filled with rage. "Was she alone or with Tori?" she asked, fury filling her eyes.

Becker laughed. "No, not that Lori. Sorry. Our neighbor, Joey's mom."

Jess' face flooded with relief, and her eyes watered from laughing. '"Sorry, that name is a sore spot for the moment."

"Her real name is Lori Anne, Joey told me once. Maybe we should go with that for a while. We'll tell her you're allergic to that other name."

Jess giggled. "Might be safer. For her."

Becker laughed and nodded. "Well, you'll be over the sudden scare when you see what she brought me."

Becker had been holding a large piece of paper. "Joey drew it. That kid is a genius."

The drawing showed Becker, dressed in black, holding an EMD, standing on top of a fallen dinosaur. On Becker's back sat Joey who held a small EMD.

Jess laughed. "I love it! We need to hang it up in here with the rest," she said, scooting off the bed. She took the picture and taped it to the wall directly across from Becker's bed. Beside it was every single picture the kindergarten had sent.

She backed up to look at the wall. She giggled. "It looks like an enormous collage."

He chuckled. "It's great Jess. I love seeing them."

She smiled.

"Lori, I mean, Lori Ann," he said, with a wink, "told me that Joey said that he wished he could join the ARC now so he could keep me safe."

"Awe, how sweet," said Jess, crawling back in bed.

"He's great," said Becker.

"Who knew you'd be such a hit with the kids?"

He laughed. "Don't think less of me."

She smiled. "Actually, I was fibbing. I always knew you'd be great. Some day…well…"

He smiled. "You still aren't afraid of having a little Action Man?"

"No. I'm looking forward to it," she said. "Not right now though."

He raised his eyebrow. "Well that's good because I don't think that's included in the doctor's orders. Sorry."

She grimaced with a slight smile. Then she hit him softly. "I didn't mean this instant, you idiot."

Becker smirked. "It would be some awesome physical therapy though."

"Becker!"

He laughed more, gingerly grabbing his chest.

"See, that's what you get for being naughty. Now, calm down. Please."

"OK. I'm OK. Promise."

Jess nodded. She eased him down in bed. He'd been propped up for company. "Is that OK?"

He nodded.

"Let's just snuggle together, nice and easy and calm. OK?"

He nodded. "We can read the gun catalogue."

She groaned. "Guns? Yuck. How about we read some of my nice fashion magazines?"

"Yuck."

"Don't insult my fashion."

"You insulted my guns, and I'm hurt and weak," he said with a pathetically sad face.

Jess giggled. "OK. You win. Gun catalogue."

"Yeah," he said happily.

End of Chapter Nineteen


	20. Chapter 20: Gun Shopping

1385 Words

Chapter Twenty: Gun Shopping

Jess held the book while Becker talked about the weapons on the pages.

"This one is cute," said Jess, "for a gun."

Becker sighed. "It's ridiculous. It's too small. No bullet fired from that dainty, pathetic thing is going to do anything. Why bother shooting it?"

"But it's pink and pretty with the gold trim. It's adorable."

"Guns should never be adorable. Ever. They're serious and deadly."

"Oh. Good point. Yeah, now it looks creepy."

"Exactly."

Jess flipped through the pages. "You have this page folded up. Why?"

Becker turned pink. "No, um, reason."

"Becker, what is this?" she asked, unfolding the page.

He laid his hand on hers, stopping her. "Wait!" He sighed. "Fine. Confession time."

She looked up at him, more amused than worried.

"Jess, I'm in love."

She giggled loudly. "I have to see this now!" She hurriedly unwrapped the page. She stared at it. "It's a gun. What's the big deal?"

He laughed. "What's the big deal with your Jason Jacobs shoes?"

She giggled. "Marc Jacobs! I get your point. Sorry, I just don't get guns. Try to explain why she's your new love."

He smiled. "I'm rubbing off on you. You called her a 'she" and not an 'it."

She laughed. "I did. You're corrupting me."

"Educating, you mean. Ok, this baby is an Ed Brown Kobra Carry Executive. Look at her sleek silver barrel, Jess, smooth and sexy. Don't you think?"

She made a face. "Well, um…she's shiny."

"That too!"

She laughed at his excitement. He went on, "But look at the handle. This is where she's a bit of a tease. That grip is wide and masculine even."

"And black, your favorite color."

He smiled. "That must be what got me."

She giggled. "Ok, so she's cool, but uh, honey, she's listed at nearly 3000 America dollars. I don't think Lester had that budget in mind for a 'get better' gift."

"What is that in pounds? It will seem cheaper."

"Not to Lester!" she cried, laughing.

"I know. That's why I folded her page. I want to keep the location marked, but I can't bear looking at her knowing I'll have to wait a while."

Jess giggled. "I understand. I'm doing that with several boots actually."

He laughed. "I'll pick something else from Lester. There are some good quality models by small manufacturers that aren't expensive. The thing about well known makers like Wesson, Beretta, Mouser, and so on is that they're fairly easy to find used."

"Ew. Used, really? Becker, you don't know what it's killed."

Becker laughed. "First of all, I'm not that stupid. I check the histories of all used guns I buy. Second, used guns have character. They do have a history. It's kind of like getting to know an older bloke and seeing where's he been."

"Oh. That does sound kind of neat, but I thought that Lester wanted you to buy something from here," she said, shaking the catalogue.

"That's one of the cool things about the catalogue," said Becker. "There's a section in the back of the book selling used guns. I might have to ask Royce or Matt to help me track down the owners."

Jess smiled. "See, you're not such a big intimidating toughie. You have friends."

Becker laughed hard. "Ow! Jess, don't make me laugh!"

"Sorry," she said. "We were supposed to be calm, weren't we?"

Becker yawned and nodded. "Should have known, though, that I'd get worked up looking at guns."

Jess giggled. "I'm going to buzz the nurses and we'll tuck you in. Then I'll go get me some coffee and let you nap."

"But you'll come back while I nap?"

"Obviously, dummy," said Jess, smiling. She buzzed the nurses.

"Hello," said Grace a slightly elderly nurse. "We were just about to give the Captain his medicine." She smiled. "Nice timing."

She and Poppy, a younger nurse checked Becker's bandages, administer medicine, and checked his vitals.

"You are improving so fast!" said Nurse Poppy.

"I imagine you'll be set free soon," said Grace, winking at the Captain. "I will miss your company."

Becker smiled. "She's lying."

Poppy giggled like Jess. "Yes."

Grace laughed. "Miss Parker says she wants you to sleep, so we're going to pull you back down all the way into bed."

Becker nodded. "I'm a soldier, Grace. I can take it."

Grace and Poppy laughed and they grabbed Becker and expertly pulled him to a lying down position.

He groaned loudly, but never cried out.

"Poor baby," said Jess.

"He's fine," said Grace, doubly checking the wounds. "Yes. Fine. Get some rest. Girlfriend's orders."

Jess giggled. "I like you."

Grace smiled and she and Poppy left the room. Jess waited for a bit. To her surprise, Becker was asleep in minutes. She kissed his head, then left for coffee and a bite to eat.

She was back in less than an hour. Becker was still asleep, so she curled up on the sofa across the room. She read the fashion magazines in silence.

Becker slept several hours. Jess took the opportunity to wander the hospital. She'd completely ignored the gift shop. She picked up a cute stuffed kitten.

"That is entirely too adorable for the Captain," said Emily. "I however like it."

Jess giggled. "It will remind him of me."

"Indeed," said Emily. "How are you? I am surprised to find you outside the Captain's room."

Jess sighed. "He's asleep. I read all the magazines you brought. I'm bored."

"Then we must buy some more," said Emily, walking toward the magazines.

"My thoughts exactly."

They looked at the magazines. Jess picked several: fashion, entertainment, and a couple motorcycle ones for Becker.

"How about a novel?" asked Emily.

Jess laughed. "Those aren't really up to your standards Emily. They're romance novels. I use the word 'novel' loosely. They're badly written with superficial characters and cheesy dialogue."

"Cheesy?"

Jess laughed again. She whispered. "They're called 'bodice rippers' in impolite society. They're full of sex."

"Indeed?" asked Emily. She then smirked. "I believe I desire to investigate."

Jess giggled. "Every girl does at some point in their lives. Go ahead. You might like them, lots of people do. I didn't care for the genre, however."

"Hmm. I am intrigued. I shall purchase this one, "said Emily.

"Now that I think about it, that's probably one of the more tame ones, using far too flowery language and drawing out the scene with lots of references to 'heaving chests."

"That does not sound tame."

Jess laughed. "Believe me, you can find some very raunchy, graphic ones that even mix violence in."

"Hmm. I will start with tame then."

Jess smiled. "Now. Boredom. What will relieve boredom?"

Emily picked up a deck of cards. "Matt has introduced me to several games. Would you like to play?"

"Sure! What kind of games?"

"Poker, gin rummy, hearts," said Emily, then she blushed, "and others. I do not think those are for sharing, however."

Jess laughed. "Did Matthew teach you strip poker, Em?"

"I will not answer," she said, smiling. "Connor's contributions to my card knowledge: 'go fish,' 'war,' and 'crazy eights' are acceptable I believe."

"They are," said Jess. "I'll even play "old maid' with you now that I'm happily paired with a gentleman."

Emily laughed. "Yes, Connor taught that one to me as well."

Jess laughed. They continued shopping, buying tea, water, raisins, granola and for boredom: crossword puzzles, Sudoku, and even coloring books. "If Connor tries to color in Captain America I'll kill him."

Emily laughed. "I was partial to Hawkeye myself."

"Becker cheered every time Hulk was on screen. I think he secretly wishes he could morph into a large monster when he gets mad."

Emily laughed. "There appears to be an Avenger for each of us," she said.

"Except Black Widow," said Jess. "I hate her. Becker is not allowed to look at that jumpsuit anymore."

Emily laughed. "Yes. I do not approve of her outfit. Matt however appears to admire certain parts."

"I wonder which ones?" Jess asked laughing. "You're right though about each of us liking a certain Avenger. I think Abby has a thing for Thor and I swear Connor's having a bromance with Tony Stark."

Emily frowned. "Every day you use new words. What is a bromance?"

End of Chapter Twenty


	21. Chapter 21: Evening in the Hospital

831 Words

Chapter Twenty One: Evening in the Hospital

Jess and Emily returned to Becker's room where they quietly played cards. Emily had to go back to the ARC. Becker was sleeping so Jess quietly did crossword puzzles. When he woke up Jess was coloring Captain America.

"I knew you were young, but shouldn't you be past the coloring phase?" he asked.

Jess looked up and smiled. "Hi sleepy head," she said, moving to the bed with her coloring book. She kissed him then went back to coloring.

"You know the Captain may be buff," Becker said, watching her color, "but who dresses like that?"

Jess giggled.

"In fact, Avengers are 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' so why are they all American?"

"Not all of them are. Thor's from Asgard."

"Right, he's not even from Earth. Talk about illegal aliens."

Jess giggled. "You liked that movie, remember?"

"I did. It had awesome action. Hulk was cool but seriously the nations of earth were under represented. Where were the Brits?"

Jess made a face. "I don't know. A guy running around wearing the Union Jack? Not fashionable."

Becker smiled. "Oh, wait. I forgot there is a Russian on the team," he said, smirking at Jess.

Jess frowned. "Hussy."

Becker laughed. "Shame on you, Miss Parker."

"Honestly, Becker. Who dresses like _that_? It leaves nothing to the imagination."

Becker smirked. "You know, you'd look fantastic in a Black Widow cat suit."

She smiled. "I would, but it would have to have a lot more color."

He laughed, pulling her closer to him and giving her a long passionate kiss.

"Mmm. Maybe I'll invest in some spandex when you're better."

"Now you're talking," he said.

She giggled. They sat together, coloring the Avengers. Becker colored the Hulk. No one colored the Black Widow.

Nurse Poppy opened the door. "Heads up, Jess. Dinner's about ten minutes away if you want to pop down to the canteen and bring something back to eat with him."

"Thanks. I will."

"How do you do that?" asked Becker.

"Do what?"

He chuckled. "You don't just make friends, Jess. You bond with people."

She shrugged. "I don't know. I'll be right back. Don't color Captain America."

"I won't."

She got her bag and left the room.

Then she stuck her head back in quickly. "No coloring Black Widow either," she said. Then she was gone and Becker laughed.

When Jess returned with a tray full of food, Becker's meal was set in front of him.

"Poppy just left. Good timing," he said.

She placed her meal next to his on the table over his bed and scooted the chair as close to the bed as possible.

Becker said, "I have bland chicken, bland rice, and bland peas. Plus red Jello. You?"

"Roasted chicken, baby potatoes in garlic butter, sautéed spinach with almonds, and chocolate Hazel nut cake."

"I hate you."

"Why? Becker, I got the closest thing to your meal as I could."

"It's not close at all!"

"Just eat your food," she said, digging in.

"Jess, do you have to start with the cake?"

"Why? You can start with the Jello."

"Oh. Yum."

Jess put the first bite of cake in her mouth. "Oh…my God! Oh, that is just so good!"

Becker glared at her.

She covered her mouth. "Oops. Sorry."

He sighed. He chewed the tasteless chicken, grimacing the entire way. Jess tried not to giggle, but the more cake she ate, the giddier she got. Becker sighed in disgust.

Finally, Jess took the cake plate and turned away from him. He heard giggling, rapid chewing and more giggling. Then she sighed with satisfaction. She turned back around with a sparkling clean plate.

"You're mean."

She giggled. "I am sorry. I'm trying to cause as little pain to you as possible. Let's just eat our dinner. OK, sweetie?"

Becker sighed. He forced himself to chew through his boring chicken, boring rice and boring vegetable.

"Mmm."

Becker sighed.

"Mmm. Mmm."

"Jess. Stop doing that please."

"Sorry," she said. She ate her dinner and tried not to react. She did, really.

A few seconds later…"Mmm."

Becker dropped his fork. "Jessica!"

"I'm so sorry! I can't help it! It's so good! Who knew hospital food good be so tender and succulent? I swear the juices in the chicken…"

"I'm going to hurt you. I don't how in my weakened condition, but…." He stopped, saw the coloring book and smiled. "Behave Jessica or Captain America gets a neon pink cat suit."

"You wouldn't!"

He grabbed a crayon. "I would."

"Maybe I should finish eating in the hall."

Becker laughed. "No, don't do that. I'll suffer through."

"Really? Why?"

He ate a helping of his bland chicken. "Because your face is that cute."

She smiled. "I feel complete quiet coming on."

And she managed to eat her meal without anymore sounds. In fact, the whole meal was silent, the two of them just staring at each other.

And Captain America got to keep his manly flag uniform.

End of Chapter Twenty-One


	22. Chapter: Visit from the Shop Owners

2530 Words

Chapter Twenty-Two: Visit from Shop Owners

Nurse Poppy returned for Becker's tray. "Why so glum Captain, didn't you enjoy dinner?"

"It was bland and boring. Thank you."

Poppy giggled. "Sorry. That's hospital food for you."

"Not according to Jess."

"Don't ask please," said Jess.

Poppy left, shaking her head. "I'm going to miss you guys when the Captain is better. You're never boring."

Jess laughed. Becker lay propped up in bed, arms crossed and sullen.

"Why are you so glum? Aren't you the suave, debonair man that said my face was adorable? What happened to him?"

"He got hungry!"

She giggled. "How can I cheer you up?"

"Get me some flavorful food."

She kissed him. "No. I want you well."

"Even if I'm grouchy?"

"Yep. Sorry."

He groaned.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Ooh, maybe it's someone happy and cheerful," said Jess.

"The only person who'd cheer me up right now is a pizza guy."

Jess giggled and opened the door. In walked the business owners from class.

"How are you? Are you up to a small visit?" asked Reginald.

"Of course," said Becker.

Alvin walked over. "I want to shake your hand. You saved my business and maybe my life. Don't say it's just your job. I have a job, I don't fight dog things. I sell tofu."

Jess laughed loudly. "You're job is more dangerous!"

The men all laughed.

"I heard you had a hand in keeping the incursion in check," said Becker to Alvin. "I appreciate your quick action and clear reporting. I might not have gotten help in time otherwise. You cleared the streets and made it easier for the team to get to me."

Jess nodded. 'Not to mention the ambulance and medics."

Alvin nodded humbly. "Still, compared to you and the others….I just…Thank you doesn't seem enough."

Becker smiled. "No, it doesn't. So I'll shake your hand too."

Jess smiled. "I just love you more and more," she said.

Becker laughed.

"We have a more practical thank you," said Reginald. He and the others held bags. "Don't say no. We'd hate to make a scene."

"But we're prepared to do it," said Alvin, winking.

They handed both Becker and Jess the bags and catalogs. "From the Carnaby Owner's Association with deep appreciation," said Alvin. "Personal appreciation too."

"I don't think we can accept," said Jess. "Legally."

"That's why we're doing it…under the table," said Reginald.

"We'll deny everything," said Hank.

Becker looked at Jess. "It's against rules."

She nodded. The guys sighed. "They're so disappointed," said Jess, eyeing the bags

Becker laughed. "She's crumbling," he said.

"We aren't at work, you know," said Jess. "In fact, we're both on leave."

"Excellent points," said Alvin. "Hank, make her crumble all the way."

Jess looked at Hank. "And how would you do that?"

Hank smiled. "I don't believe I've ever mentioned what kind of shop my wife and I own." He handed her a thick catalogue. "We can order anything you want. In fact, my wife insists."

"Clothes!"

Becker laughed. "She's in pieces."

"Jewelry! Handbags!" She cried as she flipped the pages through the catalogue. "Oh my gosh! I love you Hank!" She flung her arms around him.

"Be grateful I can't get out of bed, Hank," said Becker, winking.

"I am, believe me."

Jess skipped over to Becker's bed where she crawled in beside him. "This is a catalogue, sweetie, not that thing Lester brought you."

"What was that?" asked Alvin.

"Weapons catalogue."

"Nice," said Reginald, the sports store owner. "I carry a few shooting lines. I included their brochures in one of the bags. I don't know if you're into sport shooting."

Jess snorted. "He's into shooting for sport, for fun, for protection, for work, for leisure, for hobby, for hunting, for bragging rights…"

"Thank you, sweetie," said Becker. She smiled teasingly.

Reginald set a bag in front of Becker. "I know you're into fitness and as Connor calls you "Action Man," I thought it might be hard for you just lying here."

Jess snorted again. Becker raised that eyebrow. "Sorry," she said, with a giggle.

Reginald laughed. "So…anyway, I put together some things to help with boredom: stress relief balls, some hand and finger weights, gun magazines, and an assortment of soft balls to toss around, a small basketball hoop, and a short-distance sling shot…"

Jess looked up at Becker, and saw that big smile on his face. He zinged a soft, small bean bag across the room. "Lovely," she said. "Don't knock over the flowers. Or my chocolate."

"Whose chocolate?"

"They sent some of it to me!"

Becker laughed. "This stuff is great, Reginald. Thanks so much!"

Reginald smiled. "Happy to do it."

"I don't think the hospital cleaning staff will be happy," said Jess. "You're going to hit stuff, you know."

Becker just smiled.

"I think I may be in trouble with Miss Parker," said Reginald.

Jess laughed. "No, I've seen bored Becker and a few crashes and hits are better, trust me."

Alvin smiled, picking up a bag. "This one is from my store. It's mostly healthy snacks: organic cereal bars, organic fruit packs, vegetable juice, stuff like that."

"Oh, bless you Alvin. They're trying to stare me."

He opened up a package of blueberries. "Delicious."

"Don't worry, Jess," said Alvin. "I cleared all this stuff with the Docs."

Jess smiled. "Thank you."

He smiled at Jess. "I didn't forget you, either." He handed her a smaller bag. She dug inside pulling out bottles. "All natural shampoo," she said, reading the bottles, "made with hyacinth and sunflower oil. Nice. Aloe hand cream with rose extract, eucalyptus body lotion scented with magnolia. Wow. There's even natural makeup. Thank you, Alvin."

She jumped up and kissed his cheek.

Becker growled lightly, and sent a sling slot bean bag over his head.

"Maybe you shouldn't have armed him, Reg," said Alvin.

Becker smiled. "These are going to come in very happy with Temple gets here."

"No using your new toys to attack," said Jess.

"Killjoy," said Becker, shooting a bean bag harmlessly into a corner.

Bart picked up a bag, and held it out toward the bed.

"I'm not sure either of you are into my particular niche," he said. "Still, I brought these…"

"Comic books!" cried Jess. She moved slightly to grab the bag filled with books. "Oh my god. Connor's going to love you!"

Bart smiled. "Good. I'm glad."

"Hey. There are Manga in here too," she said. She smiled at Bart and held up a book called 'Fruit Baskets.' "I loved this one as a kid."

"Manga?" asked Alvin.

"Japanese comics. The ones for girls are called Shojo Manga. They feature strong girl characters and often a fantasy, supernatural, or gothic theme. There's usually a boy of course and romance," said Jess.

Becker smiled.

"You do know your Manga," said Bart. "I'm glad I threw some in. Come and check out my shop sometime. I have more."

"Oh. I will, promise," said Jess.

"We don't want to tire you out," said Reginald, looking at the collection of bags. "We won't go through all of them now. They contain an assortment of things from the various stores in the Association."

Alvin smiled. "Everyone was eager to send their thanks."

"That is so sweet," said Jess. She looked briefly in a few bags, "books, candles, soaps, music, and snack food…Cool!"

They all laughed.

Hank said, "My wife and some of the other ladies were pretty scared. I'm afraid they went a bit over board on gifts."

"Did they?" asked Jess, smiling.

"This is from Opal, she runs a vintage store. She thought Emily might be interested in some of her products," said Hank, handing her a small bag.

Jess looked inside. "Ooh, a retro beaded handbag, a classic Cameo pin, some beaded stretch bracelets, and more vintage jewelry. I'm so jealous!"

"Don't be. My wife and teen daughters have looked after you," he said, handing her a bag.

Jess smiled and pulled something large out of the paper bag.

"My wife asked me to describe you," said Hank. "I said young, fashionable, and colorful. My daughters squealed and ran around the store choosing things. "They helped the Missus. pack this bag full of things they swear you'll love."

Jess giggled and smiled. Finally, she pulled out a large tangerine tote bag. It had splashes all over like it had been squirted with different colors of paint.

"Oh my gosh!" she cried. "I love it!"

"It's bright and cheery, like you," said Becker.

She smiled. "I know!"

Hank laughed.

Jess unzipped it and dug inside. She squealed. Loudly.

"Ouch," said Becker, covering his ears.

"Wow. A small denim purse, a zebra-print make up bag with coral lipstick inside, some very stylish hair bands, including one with a peacock feather, and fluffy kitty slippers! I really can use these," she said, beaming with joy. She kicked off her shoes and stuffed her feet inside. "Ah, soft," she whispered happily.

The paint-splashed bag hung on her arm and moved with her. "Something's jingling inside. "Where is it?" she asked, searching through the bag. Finally she pulled out a charm bracelet. As she looked at the delicate charms she cried, "They're so cute! Becker, you have to see these!"

She showed the charms to Becker: tiny shoes, a tiny mirror and a tiny cell phone.

"That's so you, Jess."

Jess nodded enthusiastically. "It is! Your wife and daughters are awesome. They could be my personal shoppers! I love everything! "

Hank laughed. "I'll pass it on."

"You're getting a hug!"

"I'm too young to die!" Hank cried, throwing his arms in front of him. "Don't anger the Captain, please!"

The men all laughed. Becker had to hold his chest, he was laughing too hard.

"You're silly, Hank," said Jess.

"Search the bag," said Hank. "I think there's something you haven't found."

Jess frowned a bit, with a slight smile. Then she pulled out the last item and gasped as she read the box.

She looked up, whispering in awe, "Nina Ricci perfume? They gave me Nina Ricci perfume."

"Um…so?" asked Becker. He looked at Hank who shrugged.

"Men," mumbled Jess. "You're all clueless. This is a top of the line fragrance. It's expensive!"

"Try it on," said Hank.

"No…I can't it's too much," said Jess.

"Go on," said Alvin, and the other shop owners all nodded.

She sat still, staring at the box. "I really shouldn't…but…" She opened the box and put on a few squirts.

"Come here, Jess," said Becker. "I want a sniff." He smirked. She giggled and bent so he could sniff her neck. "Hmm, that's nice. It's sweet and fruity."

Jess nodded. She'd grown quiet.

"Are you alright, Jess?" asked Bart.

Jess didn't answer.

"Jess?" asked Becker. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. A tear dripped down her cheek.

"Hey," said Becker.

She began to cry. "It's all too much. I shouldn't accept. This perfume alone…"

"Jess, it's fine," said Hank. "It's thanks to you ARC people that my store still stands."

The others nodded, but Jess shook her head.

"It's really nothing," said Reginald. "Not compared to the sacrifices you make."

Alvin nodded. "You save people like us every day."

Jess shook her head. "Becker…was the one hurt, not me…"

Becker smiled sadly, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Jess, stop it," he said gently. "You've been through a horrible time. They just want to cheer you up."

The store owners all nodded.

"I'm sorry. I'm emotionally a mess," she said. "I do appreciate it all, not just the gifts, but the thought too." She sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I'm being ungrateful."

"No you aren't," said Bart.

"We can barely imagine the last few days for you," said Alvin. "All we can do is offer our prayers, good wishes, and maybe a few gifts."

Hank nodded, putting his arm around her. "Enjoy them Jess. Please."

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "OK," she said, sniffling. She crawled back in next to Becker.

"That was easy," said Bart, chuckling.

Becker laughed. He kissed her head.

"Can I have the catalogue please? The good one, not the one with guns," said Jess.

Hank passed it to her.

Everyone was still. Jess was flipping through the pages and calming down. The shop owners smiled and watched her.

Becker kept looking at her. Finally he said softly, as his eyes misted over, "Thank you. She's been through…too much. And she had to do it without me," he said with sorrow. Jess looked up at him. She smiled sadly, and touched his cheek. Becker said again, "Thank you. For her."

She kissed him. .

Becker chuckled and wiped tears from his eyes.

The visitors all nodded.

"You two try to relax," said Alvin. "Let the horror of the last few days drip off."

"Look through the catalogues and let them and the gifts cheer you up," said Reginald. "They're supposed to do that, you know."

Jess giggled. "Oh, they do. I'm sorry I…went insane."

The guys all laughed. "You're forgiven," said Hank.

"Are you all staying in Outreach?" asked Becker.

They nodded.

"Be careful," he said.

The men nodded.

Bart shook his head. "You're still doing your job even from a hospital bed."

Becker laughed.

"Yeah, that's my guy," said Jess. "He's right, please be careful."

"We will."

They started to leave.

"Thank you again. It wasn't necessary, but it was nice," said Becker. "In fact, I think we kind of needed it."

Jess nodded.

"Good. I'm glad we could help."

"Maybe you can come visit again. You know, you could even come by our home, after Becker is released," said Jess. "And we won't' expect presents, promise."

Alvin chuckled. "It would be nice to visit again."

"Yeah, plus I'll be going bonkers in a few days…" said Becker.

"Or sooner," said Jess, with a smirk.

"I'd love some company," continued Becker.

The shop owners laughed and nodded. "We'll definitely visit again," Reginald said.

"Maybe I'll bring the family," said Hank.

"Do! I have to meet your wife and your girls! They have excellent taste! I bet your shop is sensational!"

Becker laughed. "They had ulterior motives with the gifts, Jess. They just made at least two new lifelong customers, probably three with Connor."

Jess giggled. "I know."

"They sussed us out, boys," said Bart. "Bye. Be well."

"You too," said Jess.

They left. Becker and Jess were silent. Jess read the catalogue. Becker played with his toys.

"We're emotionally damaged," said Becker. "Both of us."

"I know," she said. Then that boundless optimism came through. "They're just scars though, sweetie. They'll heal."

"I hate what you had to go through, Jess."

Jess chuckled. "You weren't exactly having fun at the time either."

Becker chuckled. "Makes me wonder which is worse: going through the pain yourself or watching the one you love go through it."

Jess sighed. "Neither. They're equally horrible."

"You'll survive though, right?" he asked.

She smiled that cheerful, sweet Jess smile. "I will and you already have survived."

He smiled. "So far."

She nodded. "Let's do the rest of our recovery together. Deal?"

He looked down into those blue eyes. He kissed her. "Deal."

End of Chapter Twenty-Two


	23. Chapter 23: Progress

1499 Words

Chapter Twenty-Three: Progress

"The nerve!" screamed Jess. "Do you believe the nerve that some people have?"

Nurses Marie and Poppy just giggled.

"You may want to stop flinging those around, Jess," said Becker, also laughing.

"Oh!" she grunted with frustration. "What kind of audacity must you possess to send a man you've never met tiger-striped bikini underwear?"

"And to a hospital," said Poppy.

"I know!" screamed Jess.

"So, I'm not keeping them?"

Jess stared at her boyfriend with hate on her face.

"Not your smartest question ever, Captain," said Marie.

"I'm glad I'm going through these," said Jess. "I wonder what other things cheeky women have sent."

Becker just laughed. "Why not donate to charity some of the things I can't use?" he asked.

"Excellent idea," Jess said.

Becker winked at Jess, "and I'm guessing those things will be on the top of the pile?"

"Either the charity pile or the burn pile," she said, smirking. "It depends on my mood. I'll feel better after I track down this hussy and make her credit report pay."

The nurses exchanged scared looks. "Can she really do that?" asked Poppy.

Becker laughed. "You bet she can. Even if the cheeky female is anonymous."

"Oh, Becker. Aren't you cute? No one is really anonymous these days."

Everyone laughed as the sweet, loving Jess Parker smiled an evil grin. "But for now, I'll concentrate on happy, generous thoughts. I'm starting the donate pile," she said, waving the tiger undies.

"I'm going to kind of miss you flinging those about," said Becker with a smirk. Jess smirked back.

"I'll buy you a pair, but you aren't even laying a finger on these," said Jess.

The nurses laughed. "I don't suppose the chocolate will be donated?"

"Is there any left?" asked Becker.

"A bit," said Jess. "I'd send some of the less yummy chocolate, but aren't the underprivileged suffering enough?"

Poppy giggled. "But one lucky recipient will be getting some tiger undies."

Becker laughed loudly then grimaced in pain. "You tell me not to exert myself and then torture me with laughter. You're cruel."

"Sorry, Captain," said Poppy.

"I don't think you'll be subjected to us much longer," said Marie. "I bet they let you out if not tomorrow, the day after."

"Really?" asked Becker. "Marie, that's the nicest thing you've said to me."

The women all laughed.

"We will definitely miss you," said Poppy. Marie nodded.

"You've all been fabulous," said Jess. "We can't thank you enough."

"You could give them some of your leftover super guarded chocolate."

"Becker, don't say things like that. You sound delirious. They'll never let you go," said Jess. She was retrieving a box of chocolate as she spoke. She handed it to the grateful nurses, but took a piece before she did.

"We appreciate it, Jess," said Marie.

Jess nodded.

"I'm proud of you," said Becker. "You only took one piece in defeat."

The nurses laughed. "We have to go. There are some people here who aren't doing as well as you."

"Bye," said Jess.

Becker looked at his petite love, dressed in a crimson short sheath dress, blue heels and a lopsided braid. Currently, she was licking chocolate off her fingers.

"I love you," he said with adoration. "Need help with the fingers?" He raised his eyebrow.

She giggled and skipped over to his bed. "I can re-chocolate them," she said, grabbing another chocolate box. "Wait. Is chocolate on your diet yet?"

He smirked. "Let's risk it."

She giggled.

Two days later, Lester walked across Ops. He nodded to Swinton, the temporary field coordinator.

"You're off ADD duty beginning tomorrow. Jess will be back."

Swinton smiled. "Does that mean the Captain is being released?"

Lester smiled enormously. "It does indeed."

"That's great news."

Lester nodded and continued to walk to his office when he heard Matt and Emily enter.

"Good morning," said Emily. "How are you?"

"I am quite cheerful," said Lester. "Captain Becker is coming home from hospital today."

Matt smiled. "We heard. Jess is overjoyed."

Emily nodded.

"Also adding to my cheerful disposition," said Lester "Is the fact that I'm closing the file on ARC Outreach."

"I thought you couldn't," said Matt. "You were being forced to cooperate by your superiors."

"I was. I did. ARC Outreach is up and running, thanks to us, and now I am forgetting, ignoring and moving on from them."

Lester smiled, and resumed walking to his office. Humming.

"He is happy," said Emily.

Matt laughed. "Yeah. Well, things are quiet. No incursion for the last few days. No class to have to lecture. I like quiet too."

Emily smiled. "It has its advantages," she said, kissing him.

"None of that! This is the ARC, not Kiss Me Kate, or Matt as the case may be," said Lester, calling from his office. "Back to work!"

They laughed as Lester had to divert his yelling to answer the phone. A minute or so later, they heard yelling. Then Lester screamed.

"No! Bloody hell! I refused! Damn them all!"

Emily and Matt ran inside the office. "What's wrong?" asked Matt.

Lester kicked his trash can.

"Lester!"

He spun around, spitting with anger. "The damn bureaucrats! They're pushing ahead with in-the-field training for military personnel. Never mind the fact that we just got finished cleaning up the last mess they pushed on me."

"I do not understand why they are moving ahead so quickly," said Emily.

Lester groaned. "They're hoping to cash in on 'Becker love' which is sweeping the country."

Matt laughed. "I heard the hospital had to send some of the gifts and cards to a storage unit."

"Yes. Jess has already set up donations with charities for some of the items he's received."

"It is astonishing," said Emily, "and encouraging that so many people support him. And us."

"Hmm. I don't care, frankly. I told my superiors as much. In fact, I refused to accept the new training program."

"You're joking," said Matt. "How did they take it?"

"They refused to accept my refusal." Lester sighed. "I did however, make it clear that Becker was my military leader at this facility. I would not allow any new programs until he was back in charge."

"Did they accept?" asked Matt.

"Yes, surprisingly. I suppose they saw logic in waiting for Becker, public relations and all."

"Will that not add pressure to the Captain to return more quickly?" asked Emily.

Matt and Lester laughed. "It will, indeed," said Lester.

"And Becker will love it."

Lester smiled and nodded. "He will. He'll try every trick he can think of to get back sooner. Of course he will fail."

"Why?"

Lester smiled. "Jess."

After work, Lester stopped by to visit with them. Becker was elated with the news. "I can't wait to get back." He smiled with glee. "Fresh meat."

"Becker," scolded Jess gently. "That's just mean."

"No it isn't. They're subordinates, Jess. They expect me to chew them up and spit them out."

Lester laughed.

"You know what? Let's have some wine," said Becker, chuckling cheerfully.

"Becker, you're still on a restricted diet."

"Just a little," said Becker.

"A tiny amount," she said. "It bothers me that you're this excited over the idea of torturing new soldiers."

"Trainees, Jess," said Lester, holding a glass as Becker filled it with wine. "They will not be officially connected to my command."

"Mine either," said Becker with a smirk.

Lester smirked back. "Exactly." He took a sip. "Hmm. Very good. I'm impressed."

Becker's smirk turned evil. "If they aren't officially under our command…"

"Then we cannot be held accountable…for injuries and such," finished Lester, also smiling evilly.

"You're both sick!"

They continued smiling.

"Although, there will be no deaths, please Captain."

"Of course not," said Becker. "Too much scrutiny."

"And red tape," said Lester.

Jess shook her head. "You're terrible. I suppose you don't want serious injuries because it will cause too much paperwork?"

"Oh, the paperwork's terrible," said Lester, swishing the wine around in his glass.

Becker laughed. He downed the tiny amount of wine Jess allowed him. Jess, scowled, sitting across from Lester at the table.

"I expect you back soon, Captain, but not too soon. I need a substantial amount of time to recover from the last batch of trainees."

Becker laughed. "Completely understandable, sir."

Lester smiled. "Since you can't drink the wine, Becker…"

He laughed, pouring more into the boss' glass. "Ah. Good show. Very impressive wine indeed."

Jess grabbed the bottle away from Becker and poured herself some. "Hmm. It is good. I hope you appreciate all I do to keep you well, sweetie. Like drinking this wine."

"Indeed, the things we do for you," Lester said, smirking with Jess and clinking their glasses together.

Becker shook his head. "Why do I think that small taste is all I'm going to get?"

"Because, Captain, you are cleverer than you appear."

Jess choked on a sip, then giggled.

Becker chuckled. "It's a going to be a long medical leave."

End of Chapter Twenty-Three


	24. Chapter 24: Meeting Up at a Pub

899 Words

Chapter Twenty-Four: Meeting Up at a Pub

Ray Burr smiled as he recognized the people walking into his pub.

"Look who's here, Nancy," he said.

Mrs. Burr smiled. "The ARC team. Welcome."

Matt chose a booth toward the back, and everyone sat down by couples. "How are we all this evening?" asked Nancy. Then she beamed. "Captain! You're out!"

Becker laughed. "Been almost two weeks. I finally got on Jess' nerves enough to let me out of the flat."

"It was either unleash him on the public," said Jess, "Or strangle him. He's too cute to kill."

Nancy laughed. "He is. What can I get you."

"I'll have a beer," said Becker.

Jess laughed sarcastically. "You're so funny! He'll have anything that's nonalcoholic. Doctor's orders."

Becker chuckled. "It was worth a try."

"Yes, it was. It failed," said Jess.

Nancy laughed. "We have a very nice spiced Ale, completely nonalcoholic."

"He'll have that," said Jess.

"So, what brings you all to our little corner of the world?" asked Ray.

"It's been slow," said Connor. "The anomalies know Becker's on leave."

Matt laughed. "Yeah, that must be it. They're waiting for you, Becker."

Becker laughed. "That's nice of them."

Nancy brought their drinks, and looked expectantly at Becker, sipping the ale.

"That's really good, Nancy."

She smiled. "We developed it ourselves."

"Good seller," said Ray. "Even devoted boozers have one every now and again."

"Boozers?" asked Abby.

"That's Ray's sensitive term for his beloved clientele. Nice, isn't it?" asked Nancy sarcastically.

The team laughed and chatted.

"Yep, the ARC's been quiet," Matt was saying. "No one is threatening the new recruits or shooting the EMDS at them for 'educational purposes.' We miss you Becker."

"We sure do," said Connor. "Not one loud mouthed civilian idiot's been 'accidentally shot' in ages."

They all laughed.

Becker had a slight smile. "Why did I want to meet up with you all?"

Jess giggled. "Because you missed them."

"Oh, right. Temporary insanity," said Becker.

The team laughed.

"How are you feeling, Captain?" asked Emily. "Do the doctors still believe you will be able to return soon?"

Becker nodded. "I should be back next week."

"If…" said Jess.

Becker sighed and smiled. "If I behave myself and don't do any brawling, excessive exercise, sparring or strenuous movement."

"Or chasing creatures," said Jess.

"Right. I always forget that one," he said with a wink at Jess. She shook her head but chuckled.

"Can't wait to have you back," said Abby smiling.

"Thank you Abigail. I can't wait to come back, especially to 'welcome' the military trainees."

Jess rolled her eyes. "Men. Military men."

The team laughed. As Matt looked around, he noticed three people at the far end of the pub: Tori, Lori, and Dale.

Nancy saw Matt's face. "They've been doing well," she said. "Dale had an attitude at first, but he's doing better. The girls are a bit…excitable at times."

"But they're following rules?"

Nancy nodded.

"Are all three here volunteering?" asked Jess.

"No. We've worked out a system," said Nancy. "One is 'on call' as a volunteer, and hangs out here. We thought if the other two hung out also, we could get to know them, and really mentor them."

"Alvin takes a few nights with all three, as well," said Ray. "And we pay them for doing odd jobs. So far it seems to be working."

"They keep looking over here," said Connor, "but they're trying not to look like they're looking over here. They'd suck as spies."

Abby laughed.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," said Jess. "Tell them they can come say hello," said Jess.

Ray and Nancy exchanged amused glances.

"What? Asked Jess. "I won't bite."

Nancy smiled. "Frankly, Jess dear, they're terrified of you."

Ray nodded. "It's always the small ones that you have to watch out for."

The team laughed heartily. "That is true," said Connor.

Becker smirked while Jess blushed.

Suddenly a small gadget on the bar blared. Similar gadgets in the team's possession did as well.

"We're on!" cried Ray, grabbing the ADD on the bar. "The anomaly is close, but no lines yet."

Jess nodded. "It's about a street or two away," she said. "I'll call in."

"Let's take a look," said Ray. He looked to the three probationers. "Who's up?"

Tori nodded.

"Get your jacket, honey. You lot coming?" Ray asked the team.

Matt nodded. "Might as well. We're here. I have some EMDs in the truck."

Ray, Emily, Tori and Matt walked out.

Jess got off the phone. "It's not quite two streets away," said Jess.

Tori had popped back in. "Mrs. Burr, anyone else: Ray says he has red lines now. They lead to the left. We're heading that way."

Nancy nodded. "We have a system. One of us checks out the anomaly while the other get things we might need: torches, first aid kit, and extra cell phones or computers. I have my grand-daughter's laptop. I'm at the ARC Outreach site, ready to report."

"Very efficient," said Jess.

"We're heading out too," said Abby. She, Connor, and Nancy all moved out.

"You'll be alright?" Jess asked Becker. "I have a more advanced portable ADD and I should monitor for them."

"I'll be fine. You be careful and stay well back," he said and kissed her.

Jess nodded.

Becker watched, knots forming in his stomach as his girlfriend ran without him toward an anomaly.

End of Chapter Twenty-Four


	25. Chapter 25: Redeemed

1710 Words

Chapter Twenty-Five: Redeemed

Becker sat alone, tensely waiting in silence. Then he looked over and saw that Dale and Lori were tense too. He waved them over. They exchanged glances and then they came over.

Lori said. "You look good. How do you feel?"

"Much better, too much actually, I have to remind myself I'm not up to 100 percent yet," said Becker.

Dale nodded. "It must be hard, not going with them."

Becker nodded. "It's very hard, especially because they're all close friends."

"And of course, Jess," said Lori.

Becker smiled and nodded.

"So how do you do it?" asked Dale. "How do you talk yourself into just…waiting?"

Becker laughed. "I know I'm not up to par. I'm slower, sore, and my chest still hurts when I move a certain way. All of those things remind me that I'm in no condition to join. I might hurt someone."

Dale and Lori nodded.

"It's not easy though, to just hang back," said Becker. "I have to trust them; trust that they can handle themselves. Trust Jess to stay back, and follow the others' leads."

"I don't' suppose there is a class that teaches that?" joked Dale.

Becker smiled. "No."

Just then Tori and Jess burst through.

"What's wrong?" asked Becker immediately. "Are you hurt?"

The girls shook their heads. "Something is interfering with communications," said Jess. "We can't call in to the ARC. I came back here, because we had signal here."

"Where's Nancy and Ray?" asked Lori.

"We're setting up a sort of chain," said Tori. "Ray shouts information to Nancy and she to me. I need to get back out. OK, Jess?"

Jess nodded. Tori stood outside the door.

"Why did she ask if you're OK?"

"I'm fine, Becker. I tripped, that's all."

"Over a creature?"

Jess giggled. "No. There were several small herbivores. Connor hasn't id'd them yet, but in the hurry to corral them, Emily accidentally bumped into me and I fell. I'm fine. I just hurt my ankle."

"Sit down, Jess," said Dale.

"I'll get some ice," said Lori.

Becker sat her down beside him. "It doesn't look bruised."

"It's not. It does hurt a little though. Matt thought I'd be more useful here, and I could get off my leg. Abby insisted Tori help me."

Becker smiled. "Good."

"Here's the ice," said Lori.

"Thanks," said Jess.

Tori stuck her head in. "Jess, Nancy says another anomaly has opened, not ten feet from the first."

"Weird,' said Jess, calling up the ARC on her laptop. "I have signal."

"Weird," said Tori. "They still don't."

"OK. Good job, Tori. The ARC needs to know that this anomaly is wonky," said Jess.

Becker chuckled. "I love your phrases."

"Hold on," said Tori. "Nancy's running this way."

Becker got up and moved to the door.

Nancy soon appeared, huffing and puffing. "First anomaly is closed," she said, gasping for air. "Connor…"

"Take a breath, Nancy," said Becker.

She nodded. "Connor says they're somehow related, maybe even bits of the same anomaly. He says the time readings on the anomalies are the same, so are the creatures. Too much of a coincidence."

"How many more creatures?" asked Becker.

Nancy nodded. "Dozens of them; the small rat and badger like creatures. We may be overran."

"Dale, get outside, watch to see if they come. Tori, can you run back to Ray or whoever is next in the link?"

"Yes, Becker," she said and took off. Nancy sat next to Jess.

"The ARC is having trouble fixing a lock on the anomaly," said Jess. "Some kind of electrical interference says Swinton."

"Are you having trouble with the portable ADD?"

Jess shook her head. "No. It's registering the anomaly well."

"Must be because we're so close."

"Becker!" called Dale. "He lowered his voice. We've got creatures coming this way."

Tori appeared. "They're right behind me. Nancy, Ray's inside the shoe store two doors down. He's Ok."

"Thank you dear."

"Dale. Keep the doors closed," said Becker. "No one out. Let people in if you can, but no animals."

Dale nodded.

"I'll pass the word for everyone in here to stay calm," said Nancy. "Lori, Tori help me."

They nodded.

"Lt. Royce is nearly here," said Jess.

Becker nodded. He walked to the window. "Damn. I see pedestrians outside." He winced with pain. "Dale, you have to warn them, but you might not get back before the creatures reach us."

"I'll be OK, Becker. You take it easy," he said.

"Baby, come sit," said Jess.

Becker nodded.

Behind them, Dale rushed out, yelling at three people on the street to get indoors. The creatures had reached them, and one lady fell. Dale kicked the small wombat like creatures, and pushed the woman inside.

Dale waved to Becker across the street. "He's safe."

"But staying there," said Jess. "Smart."

Becker nodded. "Idiot Dale would have tried to run across the swarm."

He stood up but Jess grabbed his arm. "Honey, no. You've exerted yourself too much as it is."

"I need to see where they're going."

"I'll look, Becker," said Tori. "You sit down."

"You aren't up to normal, remember?" asked Lori smiling.

"The things are just kind of standing there," said Tori. "A car drove by and scared them. They're afraid to move."

Zap!

"You're people have arrived!" cried Tori.

More EMD fire was heard. Lori stood at the window with Tori. "The things are dropping."

The girls giggled. "I think the incursion is handled, Captain," said Lori.

"Good," said Becker.

"The readings are stabilizing," said Jess. "I wonder if the phones are working closer to the anomaly now."

"Ooh! Who's that?" asked Lori, gesturing to a soldier.

"He's cute!" agreed Tori.

Becker chuckled. "You're fickle."

Lori laughed. "You're taken."

"He is," said Jess. "Leave them alone Becker."

"Becker, who is that?" asked Tori, nodding to the man coming inside.

"Hey, Cap, how's it going?"

Becker laughed. "Fine Royce. You?"

"Bit busy, but as creatures go, prehistoric rat-badger things aren't a problem."

Becker nodded. "Good. Oh, Lt. meet some ARC Outreach volunteers. This is Tori and that's Lori."

"Hi," said the girls in unison.

"Ladies," said Royce, tipping his hat. "Excuse me, Captain, I'll just find Anderson then."

"Yeah. I'm not on duty. Technically."

Jess raised her eyebrow. "There's no 'technically.' You're on medical leave. Period."

Royce laughed. "I'd obey the boss, Captain," he said, gesturing to Jess. "I'll let you know when it's all clear."

"Thanks," said Becker. Royce left.

Seeing Lori and Tori's excitement, Jess whispered, "He's single."

The ladies smiled and giggled.

"Everyone alright over here?" asked Mrs. Burr.

"Fine," said the girls.

"Yes," said Jess.

Becker nodded.

"OK, I think I'll venture out," said Nancy. "The creatures are still."

"Be careful," said Becker.

"Nancy, I'm coming with you. Today is my volunteer day and well, I'm volunteering."

Nancy laughed. "Fine, but you're still being mentored."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'll see that everyone stays calm inside," said Lori.

"Is it just me or are the young volunteers more mature?" asked Becker.

"It isn't you," said Jess smiling. "Now that they're crushing on someone else, I like them much better."

Becker nodded. "Now if we can just find someone for Dale to swoon over."

Jess giggled. She heard a voice over comms. "Swinton? Do you have contact yet with Matt and the team? Excellent. Maybe the crisis is over."

"Here comes Dale," said Becker. "Good work."

Dale shrugged. "People could have been hurt."

"They weren't, thanks to you and neither was I. You were here to keep me from doing too much," said Becker.

Jess giggled. "Now who's mature?"

Becker's eyebrow rose. "Jess, I'm always mature."

A few minutes later Tori, the Burrs and Abby appeared.

"That was fun," said Ray.

"It was?" asked Nancy. "I was concerned."

"Sorry, love," said Ray. "Did Tori give you the message?"

"She did but I was still worried."

Abby laughed. "Well, we're getting things under control. The creatures are going in the anomaly as we speak," said Abby. "It was weird though."

"What does Matt think happened?" asked Jess.

"Some sort of lightning storm that got transmitted with the anomaly. He thinks."

"Wow. That's weird," said Jess.

"Is prehistoric lightning the same as our lightning?" asked Becker. "I mean, it isn't going to blast us into another time or something is it?"

Abby laughed. "You're off duty for a while and you start to sound like Connor."

"Take it back, Abigail."

Jess giggled. "There he is, Matt and Emily too."

"How is that for weird?" asked Connor. "If lightning is traveling with the anomalies now, I want to do some time experiments. Maybe a wormhole tunnel is forming."

"See?" asked Abby. "You sound just like him, Becker."

"Shut up Abby."

"Well, that was interesting, but I think the crisis is over," said Matt. "Royce is stationing some men, in case the anomaly does weird things again."

"Good," said Becker. He looked at Lori and Dale. "They did a real good job in here."

Matt smiled. "So did Tori. I'm telling Lester, but you'll remain on probation."

"That's Ok," said Lori.

"We still have lots to learn," said Tori.

"Plus we like hanging out with our Outreach buddies," said Dale.

"OK. As Mr. Anderson said, crisis is over. So, I want you all back laughing, talking and most of all drinking," said Ray Burr. "This is our pub, we give the orders and we want your money!"

"You got it, Mr. Burr," said Becker.

"Just the spice ale, Captain," said Nancy. "Sorry."

Jess giggled.

"When is medical leave over?" asked Becker.

"Soon," said Jess.

"Not soon enough," said Becker.

"Just think of the new volunteer training, and it will cheer you up."

"You're kidding," said Ray. "I thought you were done with training."

Becker smiled.

"These will be military," said Matt.

"Fresh meat."

"Becker, stop calling them that, seriously!" cried Jess.

"I love you guys," said Ray. "But I'm glad you won't be tenderizing us anymore."

They laughed.

"Clever," said Connor. "But Becker is never tender."

"Never."

Jess smirked. She wrapped her arm in his, stood on tip-toes and kissed his neck.

Becker turned red and wore a goofy grin. "OK, almost never," he said.

The End

Author's Note: There will be a military trainees story.


End file.
